Mi aventura contigo
by Alice1420
Summary: La tripulación de los Mugiwaras encontró el One piece y Luffy es el nuevo Rey de los Piratas, con su sueño cumplido Luffy continua buscando aventuras junto a sus nakamas, en especial junto a una navegante que ha llamado mucho su atención últimamente ¿Que pasará cuando sus nuevos sentimientos lo lleven a preguntarle a Ussop que significa soñar con Nami cada noche? (LuffyxNami) *3*
1. SUEÑOS

Hola a todos, este es mi primer fic... adoro el LuffyxNami y el ZoroxRobin, espero me den una oportunidad ... Sus comentarios, criticas u aportes me ayudaran mucho...

¡ESPERO LES GUSTE¡

 **SUEÑOS**

La tripulación de los Mugiwaras era conocida y temida por todos los mares y todos los piratas que por ellos navegaban, su reputación era tan grande que incluso en las islas más pequeñas se conocía a esta invencible tripulación.

La tripulación del Rey pirata, la que encontró el One piece, la que tiene dentro de sus miembros a los mejores en su materia, espadachines, arqueólogos, doctores, carpinteros, francotiradores, músicos y por supuesto la mejor navegante, reconocida ya sea por el mundo pirata como por el mundo marine.

Nami era un espécimen muy codiciado, no era menor la capacidad de dicha navegante ni la ventaja que conllevaría el hacerse con ella, ya que sabia prácticamente como llegar a cualquier lado de la forma más segura, tenía una amplio conocimiento en mapas, era una estratega de primera sin mencionar sus ampliar habilidades para obtener tesoros de donde sea que estos se encuentren…

Si, …Nami era un tesoro muy valioso para cualquier pirata o marine, pero más valiosa era para sus nakamas en especial para cierto capitán que no hace mucho estaba descubriendo nuevos sentimientos hacia cierta chica de pelo naranja que le mantenía la mente bastante ocupada.

La primera vez que se sintió así, fue cuando comenzó a soñar con ella, Luffy en ocasiones soñaba con aventuras con sus nakamas en islas misteriosas hechas de carne (así eran los sueños de Luffy ajja), pero una noche en sus sueños solo aparecía Nami, junto a él en islas desiertas, en playas tomando sol, en montañas, donde fuera que estuviera, iba con Nami.

Una mañana la confusión de estos sueños fue tanta que no pudo evitar preguntar a que se debía…

"Hey Ussop"…..grito Luffy apenas salió del camarote de los chicos y vio a su amigo en el barandal de Sunny probando suerte con su caña de pescar - te puedo preguntar una cosa? ….Pero no se lo digas a nadie…

"Claro Luffy…" dijo Ussop quien se sorprendió de los solicitado por su capitán ya que él no era de los que ocultaban cosas.

Luffy miro a cada lado asegurándose que no estuviera nadie cerca, se acerco a su oído y le pregunto a su amigo –"¿Qué significa que sueñes con una persona todas las noches?"….

Ussop tardo unos momentos en reaccionar a esa pregunta, su mente no lograba procesar los que Luffy le pregunto, cuando cayó la impresión fue tal que se dio un tremendo golpe al caer de la baranda retumbo por la proa del barco.

"Lu.. Lu.. Luffy…. No me digas que sueñas todas las noches con alguien? Tú que no piensas en nada más que en carne y aventuras?" trago saliva- "Increible, sí que hay misterios en la vida"… dijo con cara de interrogante el tirados de los Mugiwaras…

"¿Y? … ¿Qué significa eso?... ¿Estoy enfermo, debo ir con Chopper?... dijo Luffy que no comprendía la reacción de su amigo ni mucho menos conocía la causa de sus extraños sueños.

"heee… no Luffy no es necesario ir con Chopper, lo que tienes no es nada grave, aunque tratándose de ti quizás si hayas pescado algún bicho raro en la última isla que estuvimos… dijo Ussop muy serio….-

" Y dime con quién es que sueñas Todas las noches? "…

Luffy miro a un punto sobre el hombro de Ussop, no sabía qué pensaría su amigo cuando le contara de que iban sus sueños y con quien los tenia…" Bueno.. yo… hee.. con… con Nami" – dijo dejando ir el aire que sin darse cuenta estaba conteniendo.

A la cara que puso Ussop se podían dar muchos nombres… rara, de asombro, de miedo, de risa, de preocupación, de ¡ Qué demonios te pasa! Y así la lista continuaba… pero al final solo asistió muy seguro de su veredicto ya que según él decía, era conocido en muchas islas por ser un experto en psicología y sabía lo que le pasaba a la gente con solo saber que soñaban…

Le puso una mano en el hombro a su capitan, un acto muy solemne y cercano y dijo con voz fría y firme…-

"Estás muerto"…. Qué pena por ti…

–Hu? Dijo Luffy que no estaba entendiendo nada… -

"Luuuffy, Luuuffy, Luuuffy si que te has metido en una grande ahora"…. Estas enamorado de Nami….

Luffy inexperto en todo tema relacionado a cualquier órgano que no sea su estomago, medito unos momentos para luego mirar a los ojos a su Ussop…-"¿Qué debo hacer ahora?" le digo que estoy enamorado de ella ¿habrá despertado ya? …-

" NOooo hombre como se ve que no conoces el corazón de una mujer, cuando yo fui a pedirle a Kaya que se casara conmigo, lo medite mucho busque la mejor forma de decírselo, debe ser especial ya que lo recordaras siempre"… le aclaro Ussop ya que el impedido de su capitán lo haría a lo bruto como siempre hacía todo.

"¿Entonces que se supone que debo hacer?" dijo Luffy ya comenzando a cabrearse de todo el drama que hacia Ussop, por que debían de complicar tanto las cosas… si fuera por el iría donde Nami a decirle que la ama, ni siquiera pensaba en como reaccionaria ella, así era Luffy impulsivo y le impotaba bien poco las consecuencias de sus actos.

Se escucho un ruido proveniente de la habitación de los chicos, Chopper apareció, aun con cara de sueño ya que se desvelo organizando sus nuevos ingredientes para medicinas… se encamino hacia la cocina, tanto era el sueño que tenia que no noto a sus nakamas, quienes estaban a unos metros de él…

"Pensaremos en un plan, pero no ahora, ya están comenzando a levantarse todos y Sanji pronto nos llamara a desayunar, reunámonos en la tarde y idearemos algo, si?" dijo Ussop acercándose a Luffy ya que todo esto era de carácter ultrasecreto y le recordó a Luffy no decir nada para no arruinar el plan, lo que no se imagino el experto en psicología es que había una personita que siempre sabia todo lo que pasaba en el barco, ya fuera con permiso o sin permiso…

En la habitación de las chicas….

-"Fufufufu…."-

-"¿De qué te estás riendo Robín?"- Pregunto Nami con genuina curiosidad mientras terminada de vestirse, bien sabía que Robín tenía ojos y oídos, incluso manos por todo el barco…

-"De nada, es solo que Chopper tiene tanto sueño que se quedo dormido sobre la mesa de la cocina"- mintió Robín, quien había escuchado toda la por demás interesante conversación entre Luffy y Ussop.

-"Pobre Chopper ayer menciono que se tendría que desvelar para lograr organizar sus ingredientes"- dijo Nami sonriendo aun no se acostumbraba a que Robín llamara a todos por su nombre, fue de los más extraño cuando de un momento a otro ya no los nombro mas con apodos como espadachín-san o nariz larga-kun, sino Zoro y Ussop, según le dijo a Nami, eran su familia y debía llamarlos por su nombre en honor al cariño que les tenia, desde ese día Nami miraba con más cariño a su amiga que ahora era como su hermana.

-"Bueno deberíamos apresurarnos, o Sanji no dejara que nadie coma hasta que lleguemos nosotras, vamos Robín"- dijo Nami ya completamente vestida.

-"Nami" – la llamo Robín –"Has pasado mucho tiempo con Luffy a solas últimamente, te acompaña a explorar las islas incluso te acompaño un día de comprar y eso que él odia ir de compras" porque será?"-… Antes siempre me pedias si te acompañaba pero ahora le preguntas a él primero…- dijo Robín poniendo la cara más inocente que podía.

-"S…si? No…no lo había notado?-"tartamudeo Nami, nerviosa por el repentino cambio de conversación, sin mencionar que ese tiempo a solas con Luffy se debía a que sin darse cuenta fue demandando más la atención de Luffy, no sabía porque pero quería que la mirara que se preocupara por ella, lo que era ridículo Luffy se preocupaba por todos sus nakamas pero eso mas la hacía demandar tiempo a solas con él.

-"Ya me dio hambre, mejor me voy desayunar..."- dijo Nami quien se volteo tan rápido hacia la puerta que olvido que está se encontraba aún cerrada… POWH¡ Nami cayó de espaldas debido al golpe que se dio, Robín se levanto de un salto a ver si se encontraba bien a lo que nami se levanto con la frente roja por el golpe, abrió la puerta y salió de la habitación…

-"Fufufuffu … esto va ser muy interesante, suerte Nami"-.

Nami caminaba por el corredor del Sunny, contemplo el césped aun húmedo por el roció de la mañana y la brisa marina… el barco en sí era una maravilla pero que contara con esa esplendida característica de jardín era una bendición, caminaba a la vez que se acariciaba la frente y hablaba para ella misma…

-"Esa Robín …insinuando cosas que no son, mire que la cambie por Luffy si solo hemos salido solos, este haber, 1 -2-3 y esa vez cuando necesitaba tinta y cuando compramos la carne y en esa isla de melones y ….

¡ NO PUEDE SER… ES CIERTO¡ Últimamente solo salgo con Luffy , no es posible que no lo notara… y si es verdad … Luffy odia hacer todo eso ¿Entonces por qué me acompaño tan feliz? Quizás le gusta pasar el tiempo conmigo"- Un leve rubor tomo el control de las mejillas de la hermosa navegante, sudo frio un momento y le temblaron un poco las rodillas –"No creo que…. Nooooo Luffy no ve a las mujeres de esa manera… pero.. y si él siente los mismo que… NOooo Luffy no puede tener esos pensamientos… o si…. HAAaaaa¡ esto me va a volver loca…. Mejor voy a comer…"- dijo encaminándose nuevamente a la cocina.

-"BUENOOOOSSS DIAAASSSS, NAMIII SWANNNN¡"- grito a los 4 vientos el cocinero de los Mugiwaras, -"Espero hayas dormido bien mi ángel, te prepare tus preferidos huevos revueltos con tostadas y jugo de mandarina recién hecho"- dijo Sanji con corazones en los ojos mientras Nami tomaba asiento, noto a Ussop mas raro de lo normal no la miraba a los ojos y Luffy estaba aún pero no quitaba la vista de la mesa.

-"Buenos días Luffy"- dijo Nami mientras le daba una sonrisa tierna a la vez que Luffy levantaba la vista para devolver el saludo ambos se quedaron mirando a los ojos por un tiempo que se torno bastante incomodo, hasta que ambos recordaron sus conversaciones de esta mañana…

-"Pasas mucho tiempo a solas con él"-… "Estas enamorado de Nami"-….

Ambos bajaron la vista con la cara roja a mas no poder, Ussop que vio todo hizo su mayor esfuerzo por contener la risa histérica que le origino el actuar tan tímido e inocente de esos dos…

En la cubierta apareció Zoro rascándose la cabeza tratando de quitarse la pereza de todas las mañanas, no noto a la joven que se encontraba caminando junto a él hasta que esta le dio los buenos días.

-"Haaa¡ porque siempre haces eso mujer, no puedes aparecer como la gente normal? "-….-

"¿Qué tiene de divertido ser normal-" dijo Robín con un brillo travieso en sus ojos, hay pocas cosas por no decir ninguna que le gustaba más que hacer enojar a su nakama y con él que se había vuelto muy cercana hace unos meses debido a una exploración en una isla donde debieron permanecer en una cueva solos por una noche, había sido de lo más extraño al principio pero luego se dieron cuenta de los bien que se llevaban y lo bien que lo pasaban molestando al otro.

-"Recuerdas lo que te conté el otro día, sobre Luffy y Nami?"-….Pregunto Robín…

-"Eso de que era posible que Luffy sintiera algo por esa bruja?, te dije que eso era imposible conozco a ese idiota, entiende tanto de romance como Ussop sobre ser valiente, nada"- afirmo Zoro.

-"No puedes estar seguro de eso, quizás no sabe nada de eso porque nunca lo ha sentido, pero ahora que su mayor sueño se cumplió quizás su mente ahora toma en cuenta esos sentimiento que antes pasaban desapercibidos no?"- … -

"A casos sabes algo que yo no, te escuchas muy segura de lo que dices…"- Zoro comenzó a sospechar de tanta seguridad en sus palabras…

-" Quien sabe, puede que por coincidencia haya oído una conversación de lo más jocosa entre Luffy y Ussop esta mañana sobre unos sueños que está teniendo nuestro capital últimamente en donde aparece nuestra querida navegante….. o puede que no…-

Zoro la observo con casa de sospecha–"Primero, tu nunca escuchas algo por coincidencia y segundo, estás segura de lo que dices…. No me imagino a ese tonto enamorado… No lo creeré hasta que lo vea con mi propio ojo"-.

En eso entraron a la cocina donde ya se encontraban todos comiendo, más tranquilos que de costumbre ya que el principal alborotador de las comidas, es decir Luffy estaba más calmado de lo normal comiendo hasta con cuidado… –"Mi hermosa Robin-sannnn… tu desayuno está listo"- dijo Sanji colocando el plato de Robín en la mesa, Zoro se sentó junto a ella y miro a los demás en la mesa a todos les extrañaba el comportamiento de Luffy pero nadie decía nada…. Así de grave y raro era el asunto…

De pronto Luffy miro a Nami y noto algo extraño en su frente…-

"¿Que te paso en al frente, te golpeaste con algo? Dijo Luffy mientras sin notarlo se acercó a Nami y una de sus manos tocaba suavemente la frente de la navegante, quien se quedó paralizada por la repentina cercanía de sus rostros y el trato cuidadoso de Luffy…

Nami y Luffy se miraron a los ojos e igual como ocurrió antes se ruborizaron e inmediatamente se separaron mirando al lado contrario de donde se encontraba el otro… –"N...n…no es…na…nada, solo me golpee con la puerta al salir de la habitación"- dijo Nami aun con la cara roja de vergüenza…

-"haaa…Debes tener más cuidado"- dijo Luffy que se estaba cubriendo los ojos con el sombrero…

Todos en la mesa y Franky en la barra los miraban en silencio y con la boca abierta, que les pasaba a esos dos, porque se ruborizaban y se comportaban tan nerviosos, solo les tomo un momento en darse cuenta de lo que esto significaba…

-"fufufufuf lo sabía"- dijo Robín con una sonrisa tras su taza de café.

-"Esto es más grave de lo que pensé"- dijo Ussop.

-"Esto es SUPERRRRR… "pensó Franky.

\- "No puedo creer lo que ven mis viejos ojos, aunque yo no tengo ojos… yohohohoho,"- dijo Brook en voz baja.

-"No no no no no no, esto no puede ser , no mi hermosa Nami Swan… noooo"- Sanji caía de rodillas al piso cubierto por una nube negra de dolor.

Chopper que no sabía muy bien porque sus nakamas ponían esas caras continuo mirando como Nami y Luffy se comportaban tan extraño…

-"Es cierto, ese tonto se ha enamorado y de la mujer más cruel del mundo, de verdad que es idiota… y ahora que haremos con ellos?"- se preguntó Zoro mientras miraba a Robín con cara de duda…

-"Esto lo cambiara todo…." dijo Robín con los ojos brillando por la nueva entretención que encontró.

Me esforzare por actualizar cada semana... Nos vemos pronto *3*


	2. DE ROMANCE Y OTROS PLANES

Aquí esta para ustedes gente linda la segunda parte, pero antes quiero (y debo) agradecer a las personas que se dieron el tiempo de dejarme sus reviews…. A todos ellos y ellas… Gracias.

… *** LadyEpona93- Badass v - Falkner Zero - Mugiwaras.D - Mara1451***… (*3*) Besos y Abrazos ( °o°/)

DE ROMANCE Y OTROS PLANES

Luego de lo que definitivamente se puede resumir como el desayuno más extraño y por demás incomodo que se haya realizado en la cocina de los Mugiwaras, cada uno se retiro a realizar sus tareas habituales, tratando de procesar lo que acababan de descubrir. Sanji fue el más afectado, su querida Nami-swan enamorada de semejante "modelito" torpe, sucio, descuidado e idiota…

Aunque debía señalar también las virtudes de Luffy… protector, confiable, leal, sobre todo buen capitán y amigo… le hervía la sangre de saberse vencido por un niño tonto que no sabe cómo se debe tratar a las damas… Sin embargo él siempre sospecho que las miradas y gestos que esos dos compartían no eran iguales a como se comportaban con los demás, se notaba en simplemente que sus ojos parecían brillar cuando sonreían juntos.

Decidió que por el bien de su salud mental, hablaría (con sus pies ) muy seriamente con el maldito, maldito suertudo…

 **En el cuarto de cartografía…**

Nami trataba con todas sus fuerzas de terminar los detalles de su último mapa, pero su mente tenía otros planes, no podía quitarse la cara de Luffy sonrojado y el saber por qué se había sonrojado la intrigaba a más no poder…

-"Luffy jamás se sonroja… porque sonrojarse significa estar avergonzado y Luffy no conoce la vergüenza... no, claro que no, ni siquiera se puso nerviosos de estar desnudo frente a las amazonas… "- Pensó Nami y sin querer recordó como se le contrajo el pecho cuando Luffy les conto lo que vivió en la isla de las Kujas, especialmente cuando le dijo que la mismísima Boa Hancock le pedía que se casara con ella, cosa que él admitió jamás de los jamases aceptaría ya que era un hombre libre, pero aún así para Nami, dolió como nunca…

Le dieron ganas de partirle la cara, menos mal que no tuvo que hacerlo ya que Sanji le dio la paliza de su vida tras escuchar que la mujer "Más hermosa del mundo" le propuso matrimonio.

…-"Estas muy pensativa… ¿Algo te preocupa?..."-Nami dio un salto tan alto que hizo que los mapas sobre el escritorio cayeran al piso…

-"Robín, ¿Porque tienes esa costumbre de aparecer de la nada sin que nadie lo note?, toda una espía tú…"- Bromeo Nami esforzándose por que su amiga no notara su nerviosismo.

-"No me has respondido ¿Qué te preocupa? Sabes que me puedes contar lo que sea…"-

-"Si lo sé, pero… es que… yo…no se"-…. Titubeo Nami.

-"Vaya nunca pensé verte tan nerviosa, debe ser algo grave, que sucede por esa cabecita tuya…"

Nami tomo una gran bocanada de aire, exhalo profundamente y comenzó su confesionario…

-"Notaste a Luffy raro durante el desayuno, nervioso ó tímido ¿tal vez?"-…

…-¿"Por qué dices eso… ¿tímido?, esa no es una palabra que defina la personalidad de Luffy?"- Respondió Robin fingiendo total desconocimiento del asunto ocurrido en la cocina…

-"Bueno, es que cuando nos miramos a los ojos, él se... se sonrojo, nunca lo había visto sonrojarse… aunque debo admitir que se veía muy lindo...

Haaaa!, NO PUEDE SER, QUE ME PASA, QUE ESTOY DICIENDO…, es Luffy de quien hablamos….Robín olvida eso ultimo ¡"-

-"fufufu…Temo que no se va a poder…, pero Nami ¿De verdad no tienes idea de que le puede pasar a Luffy que provoque que se sonrojarse así?"-

-"Fiebre... o tal vez le hizo algo a mis mandarinos y se siente culpable… no se…?

-"Nami, Luffy jamás se enferma y él sabe muy bien lo importante que son para ti tus mandarinos, no los lastimaría jamás… no has pensado que él puede sentir algo por ti, algo más que una simple amistad…, amor quizás…"-

-"… Huh…"- Nami se sacudió un poco los oídos...-"Me pareció escuchar algo como la palabra amor… estoy oyendo cosas ya..."-

-"Eso dije, Amor… que él este enamorado de ti"-…

Nami abrió ambos ojos y luego los cerró…

-"Robin, lo que te diré te lo digo porque soy tu amiga y te quiero… debes dejar de juntarte con Zoro, se te está pegando lo loco… Luffy no sabe lo que es el romance… ¿Y amor? … él solo ama la carne y si bien quiere mucho a sus nakamas, pero de ahí a estar enamorado de mi… no sé, no lo veo posible"-

-"Mmmm ya veo, ¿Y tú, que sientes por él? ¿Es más que un simple amigo, lo quieres igual que a Chopper o a Sanji?... (Hay que ver que curiosa es Robín jijiji)…

La cara de Nami se torno de un rojo tal, que parecía haberse cambiado la cabeza por un tomate enorme, hasta le salía un poco de vapor del calor que se adueño de sus mejillas…

-"Robin como me preguntas eso, es obvio que los quiero a todos por igual, no se lo digas a Sanji…"-

-"Si nos quieres a todos por igual, por que cuando lo ves sonreír tu mirada se ilumina hasta el punto que te hace sonreír de una manera tan dulce… crees que no lo he notado, Además Nami, ¿sabías que hablas mientras duermes? ¿A quién crees que es al que nombras en tus sueños? … Y déjame decirte que no parecían sueños desagradables"- dijo Robín con un tono pícaro en la voz y una mirada divertida en los ojos.

Nami quedo muda… no podía creer lo que le estaba diciendo Robín, pero ella no le mentiría, no jugaría con algo como esto… se puso aún más roja, lo que creía imposible…

-"Nami no tienes que ocultármelo, no se lo diré a nadie además estoy convencida de que tengo razón… Estas enamorada de Luffy, muy enamorada…"-

Nami se sentó en el sillón y exhalo sabiéndose vencida -"Es cierto, Robín no puedo ocultártelo, no me preguntes desde cuando siento esto, es más creo que siempre estuvo aquí"- Digo colocándose una mano en el corazón…

-"Él es el comienzo de toda la parte buena de mi vida, desde que lo conocí comencé a reír desde el corazón y todo era por él, siempre fue por él…

-"Estoy perdida, definitivamente moriré sola aunque le diga a Luffy lo que siento seguramente él ni siquiera lo entendería y me dirá que el también me quiere, como a todos los demás…"- señalo Nami un poco cabizbaja.

-"No puedes saber eso, él ahora es un hombre; Esos temas no le llamaban la atención cuando su única meta era ser el Rey de los Piratas, pero ahora es diferente tu también lo has notado, es incluso es un poco más maduro que antes… bueno tal vez no tanto, pero no sabrás si no se lo dices"-.

-"Y como se supone que lo haga, primero debo asegurarme de lo que me dices es cierto, si él siente algo por mí y me lo dice, entonces yo también se lo diré, pero el debe decírmelo primero…"-

Dijo esto y se retiro de la habitación con la escusa de que debía revisar el curso del barco ya que una isla estaba cerca.

-"Quizás esto será más difícil de lo pensé, será mejor que vea que tipo de plan tiene Ussop para nuestro enamorado capitán"-.

 **Al anochecer, en algún rincón oculto del barco…**

-"Bien Luffy, casi somos descubiertos en el desayuno, por culpa de tu comportamiento tan meloso y tímido, no sabía que tenias ese lado tan sentimental, sí que te dio fuerte lo de Nami"-

-"No lo digas así, haces que suene como si fuera algo malo… Nami no es mala"-

-"Contigo tal vez, con nosotros sigue siendo mandona y enojona, pero bueno a los ojos de un enamorado su dama es perfecta… haaaa el amor joven"-

-"Que dices Ussop si tú también eres joven, te están juntando mucho con Brook hablas como un viejo shishishishi…"-.

-"Mis oídos zumban… aunque yo no tengo oídos yohohohoh!"- …"Brook que haces aquí y Chopper… Ohh… nos estaban espiando no es así… que feooo… eso no es de gente educada Chopper...!

Chopper bajando la cabeza como niño regañado dijo-"Creíamos que iban a hacer algún juego y por eso los seguimos no queríamos escuchar su conversación"-

"Así que Luffy-san, según escuche aunque como dije yo no tengo oídos yohoho… Estas enamorado de nuestra hermosa navegante…¡Qué gran elección capitán, te felicito! ¿Y dime ya has visto de qué color son sus bragas...?"-

-"No le preguntes eso, si Nami te escucha decir eso te va a tirar por la borda"- lo regaño Ussop –"Entonces tú piensas que está bien que Luffy este enamorado de Nami, ¿no te parece raro?"-.

-"Porque me parecería raro, si lo piensas bien, ella es quien más tiempo ha estado con Luffy-san, sin contar a Zoro-san… ¿No amas a Zoro-san también verdad?... yohohohoh… En mi opinión es normal que haya desarrollado un sentimiento de afecto hacia ella, además es hermosa cualquier hombre se enamoraría de ella… vas a tener que cuidarla mucho Luffy-san, te la podría quitar otro hombre si no das el primer paso pronto…"-

-"Si alguien se la quiere llevar simplemente lo pateo hasta el otro lado del mundo y ya!"-.

Una gotita cayo de la cabeza de Ussop y Brook…-"¿y tú qué piensas de todo esto Chopper, estás de acuerdo?- interrogo Ussop al médico del barco/comida de emergencia... (Jijij no eso ultimo no jaja).

-"A mí me parece que se han tomado mucho tiempo, cuando alguien de mi raza ve a una hembra que está en celo, la corteja, en ocasiones pelea por ella y si gana tiene el derecho de mont…"- le tapo la boca Ussop lo más rápido que pudo – "Gracias Chopper no necesita saber eso aún, no sé si podríamos controlar a una bomba de hormonas así de grande…"-.

-"Haaaa Ussop no me dejaste oír el final, quizás me resulte útil para enamorar a Nami…"- dijo Luffy haciendo berrinches"-…

-"No creo que eso le guste a Nami; bien ahora que somos más ayúdennos a idear un plan para que Luffy enamore a Nami y no muera solo…"-

"Oyeee...! "Dijeron Brook y Chopper al mismo tiempo… Luffy no se entero de la ofensa que cayó sobre él.

Ahí se encontraban cuatro piratas pensando un plan para crear el ambiente para el romance perfecto… lástima que entre los cuatro no hacían uno en cuanto a cosas de romance se refería…

Ussop debería tener un conocimiento superior al de sus compañeros en cuanto al romance, al ser un hombre casado (Así es amigos y amigas… Ussop se caso con Kaya… no me digan que no lo vieron venir jajá) sin embargo su romance con Kaya era tan diferente al de Luffy y Nami, Kaya era dulce y le gustaban las cosas simples: flores, las historias de Ussop y se podría decir que siempre espero a que regresara por ella así que cuando lo hizo y le pidió matrimonio prácticamente no lo dudo ni un minuto incluso consciente de que él volvería al mar con su tripulación, ella lo aceptaba así era su amor… incondicional.

-"Como pensé, no puedo dejarlos solos en este tema"- dijo una voz desde las sombras…

-"Robín¡"- Dijeron los cuatro casos perdidos en romance (sin contar a Ussop).

-"Que… de que hablas… no estábamos haciendo nada….. Jajaja… ¿Lo escuchaste todo verdad?"- dijo Ussop finalmente, sabiendo que a Robín no se le podía ocultar nada…

-"Escuche lo justo para saber que no podrán hacer esto sin mi ayuda… y bien Luffy, estas enamorado y no sabes cómo decirlo ¿verdad?"-

-"Si se como, solo debo ir y decírselo no?-.

-"Básicamente sí, pero Nami es una chica no puedes solo ir y gritárselo a la cara"-

-"¿A no?"-

"Claro que no bruto"- dijo Ussop a la vez que le pegaba en la cabeza…

-"Esto es lo que vamos a hacer acérquense… Como saben estamos próximos a una isla, es pequeña pero muy conocida por su comercio y su gran turismo… cuando lleguemos y tengamos que separarnos para buscar provisiones todos nos encargaremos de dejar a Nami y Luffy sin otra opción que bajar juntos a la cuidad, ¿entienden?...

-"Si, pero como haremos para que Sanji, Zoro y Franky cooperen?"- Pregunto intrigado Ussop a la cabeza de toda la operación.

-"Fácil, le diré a Sanji que Nami y yo queremos probar un platillo especial pero que es una sorpresa para ella así que no le diga nada… por lo que deberá ir a comprar los ingredientes solo, a Franky lo oí decir que debía comprar herramientas urgentemente para unos trabajos que está haciendo en el barco y por lo demás de Zoro me encargo yo"-

-"Pero Nami nos hará sacar un papel para ver quién se queda de guardia en el barco"- comento Chopper preocupado de que el plan pudiera tener fallas.

"En eso Brook, tendré que pedirte que te ofrezcas a quedarte, sé que no es justo pero confió en que nos ayudaras"-

-"Sera un honor querida Robín-san, a cambio de eso me podrías enseñar tus bra…"-

Cuatro manos flour hicieron doblar las piernas del músico hasta que toco el suelo -"No lo creo necesario Brook..."-

-"Que cruel, a pesar de que Brook le hará un favor"- ….

-"¿Dijiste algo Ussop?-.

-"Nada, querida Robín…"-…

-"Luffy luego de que no separemos, todo dependerá de ti… debes hacer que Nami se dé cuenta de tus sentimientos, debes ser tierno y atento con ella… ¿Crees que podrás?"-

-¿A qué te refieres con tierno? ¿Como la carne?... Y atento ¿Qué es eso?...

-"Morirá solo"-…"Si, también lo creo"- "Es una pena"…. Dijeron resignados Ussop, Chopper y Brook (en el piso aún)…

-"Luffy, lo único que debes hacer es que Nami sonría y se divierta contigo, no es tan difícil… yo se que puedes…"-

-"Bueno, siempre busco que Nami sonría y si tú dices que puedo no debe ser tan difícil, Yosh¡ lo voy a hacer"-

-"Bien, recuerden que nadie debe saber esto, en especial Sanji creo que aún no está listo para saber que Nami no lo ama… aunque ya debería saberlo… bueno mañana entrara en acción el plan "Luffy, el Rey del Romance, parte 1"…. Mañana todos deben actuar normal oyeron… ahora a dormir o los demás comenzaran a sospechar…" Ussop dio por terminada la reunión y todos se dirigieron a sus habitaciones…

-"¿Desde cuándo eres experta en romance?, no sabía que tenias esas habilidades, no dejas de sorprenderme mujer?...

-"Y yo no tenía idea de que te gustara oír conversaciones detrás de las puertas, eso está mal Zoro no debe hacerse, eres un niño malo…"-

-"Creo que me has influenciado mal… pero bueno que le vamos a hacer verdad, no me voy a alejar de ti ahora cierto?"- dijo tomando a la arqueóloga de la cintura y trayéndola hacia si mismo… -"No podría en realidad no sería capaz de pasar un día sin ti"- dijo acercándose al cuello de la hermosa mujer.

-"Eres todo un poeta, ¿Dónde estabas cuando estábamos dándole consejos a Luffy? Hubieras sido de mucha utilidad"-

"Nah, no es lo mío ventilar mis virtudes, además me interesa otra cosa, no puedo esperar para ver la cara del cocinero cuando se entere que la bruja no está enamorada de él sino de Luffy, eso será épico, me pregunto ¿Dónde podre conseguir una cámara por aquí?... además también quiero recordar cuando sepa que tu tampoco lo quieres ahí si le va a dar algo… ajajaj"-.

-"Mmm y ¿se puede saber a quién quiero?"- dijo Robin divertida a la vez que rodeaba al espadachín por el cuello con sus brazos…

-"No sabes, es un hombre muy fuerte, el mejor espadachín del mundo, un amante inigualable…"-"Un hombre que se pierde en una calle de una vía"- interrumpió Robín ocultando una risita en el pecho del espadachín…

-"JAJAJA muy graciosa, eso solo paso una vez…. Me ofendiste Robín y por mi honor no puedo dejar esto así… te voy a tener que castigar…" - Dijo tomando de la cintura con ambas manos a la morena para susurrarle al oído…-"Me toca la guardia hoy así que te espero en la torre vigía a la misma hora de siempre… ¡Haa!... y trae ese vestido azul del otro día, el que tiene los cordeles en la espalda"- La beso rápidamente en los labios y se dirigió hacia la torres vigía, mientras dejaba a una Robín un tanto ruborizada por recordar cómo había salido volando ese vestido la última vez que lo uso…

-"Claro ahí te veo, Zoro"- dijo en voz baja y pensó divertida…

\- "Nami no sabes de lo que te estás perdiendo, será mejor que te des prisa con Luffy… Fufufufu"….

Continuara….

Bueno esto ya esta tomando forma, tengo tantas ideas que se amontonan una sobre la otra… ¿Les gusto el ZoroxRobín?, ¿Se esperaban esa relación?… es una relación más adulta, no tan inocente como la que están empezando Luffy y Nami…

Y Ussop casado, bueno eso era cuestión de tiempo, se veía venir desde el inicio…

Pobre Sanji le va a dar un infarto doble cuando se entere de todo…

Actualizare apenas lo termine, espero de todo corazón que les guste… son mis ideas locas las que escribo y les comparto… gracias por leerlas… *3*


	3. LOS PRIMEROS PASOS

**Nakamas, lamento mucho la demora tuve muchas complicaciones estas últimas semanas pero hoy les traigo la tercera parte de mi fic, quiero agradecer a las hermosas personas que lo siguen, comentan y me dan ánimos, gracias a todos…**

 **RevolucionRZ:** Por supuesto que te daré más ZoroxRobin, son muy pillines esos dos {¬.¬}

 **Badass v:** Gracias por tus palabras de apoyo, te mando unos abrazos.

 **FalknerZero:** Gracias por tus comentarios, me animan mucho.

 **Mugiwaras.D:** Gracias por siempre comentar y por darme ánimos, muchoos abrazos.

Sin más preámbulo, con ustedes el Tercer capítulo:

 **LOS PRIMEROS PASOS**

El sol ya se encontraba en lo alto y dando calor cuando los Mugiwaras comenzaron a desayunar en las posiciones que acostumbraban hacerlo; Luffy en la cabeza de la mesa, Ussop a un lado y al otro Nami, junto a ella Robín y Zoro, en frente Chopper y Brook, Franky en la barra y Sanji en la cocina.

Todos comían preocupados de sus cosas, Nami leía el periódico mientras los demás fingían estar interesados en sus temas de conversación, Robín leía un libro mientras intercambiara miradas cómplices con Zoro; Ussop, Chopper y Brook se mantenían nerviosos por la actuación que según dictaba el plan de Robín debían interpretar más tarde.

Luffy comía en silencio ya que Sanji lo había regañado por hacer mucho ruido, últimamente Sanji estaba muy irritable en especial cuando se topaba con Luffy… (Por qué será? :P )

Una vez terminado el desayuno se reunieron en la cubierta de barco, la isla ya estaba a vista de todos…

-"Bien estaremos en esta isla hasta que el Log pose nos muestre el siguiente camino, ¿Esta claro?"- dijo Nami.

-"Siiii"-… dijeron todos.

-"Aquí están sus mesadas, no las malgasten porque no les daré más"- Dijo Nami mientras iba uno por uno entregando, con el dolor de su alma unas bolsitas con oro a cada uno de sus nakamas (Dentro del extenso tesoro de los Mugiwaras existía un fondo para las visitas a islas ó gastos menores y por supuesto Nami se autoproclamo encargada de dicho fondo y como nadie se opuso o se atrevió a oponerse, así quedo).

-"Ahora decidiremos a quien le tocará la guardia del barco, todos saquen una..."-

-"Etto… disculpa Nami-san yo me ofrezco a quedarme en el barco… estoy componiendo una nueva canción y hoy me siento inspirado"- Dijo Brook quien había inventado una excusa para quedarse de guardia, como decía el plan…

-"¿Estás seguro Brook?"- Pregunto Nami quien a escondidas se alegró de no tener que hacer un sorteo, no quería tener que ser ella quien hiciera la guardia, aunque misteriosamente nunca le tocaba a ella.

-"Bien entonces los demás nos veremos aquí al atardecer, no causen problemas y no hagan que no echen de aquí, esta isla tiene muchas tiendas de ropa y tendederos que estafar…no me quiero ir tan pronto"- Dijo Nami con un brillo malvado en los ojos.

A todos les cayó una gota por la cabeza, las prioridades de la navegante no dejaban de sorprenderlos…

-"Robín ¿Nos vamos de compras juntas?"-

"Lo siento Nami, prometí acompañar a Zoro por instrumentos para limpiar sus katanas"-

Con cara de sospecha Nami se dirigió a su amiga -"¿Recuerdas lo que te dije de juntarte mucho con Zoro y cómo te estaba afectando?, es verdad Robín ten cuidado y no dejes que él sea el guía…quizás donde terminen…

-"Que dices de mi bruja…"- reclamo Zoro quien con este comentario solo se ganó un golpe en la cabeza y se alejó hablando entre dientes...-"Maldita bruja, tu castigo llegara estoy seguro..."-

-"Bueno Chopper ¿Me acompañas? Necesito ayuda con las bolsas"-

\- "Lo siento pero Chopper me acompañara a conseguir un poco de pólvora y hierbas medicinales, no puede ir contigo"- Digo Ussop mientras tomaba al pequeño médico y lo colocaba en sus hombros.

-"mmm necesito a alguien que cargue mis cosas… Sanji ¿Dónde está Sanji?"-

-"En la cocina preparándose para salir, dijo que debía conseguir unos ingredientes a toda costa"- Dijo Robín mientras se acercaba a Nami.

Zoro observaban en silencio como todo el plan de Robín comenzaba a moverse, a veces daba miedo como manipulaba todo a su antojo…Y Luffy, él solo permanecía observando todo esperando su momento de entrar a escena…

-"Nami, por que no vas con Luffy, él te puede acompañar de compras seguro no le molestará…"- Le dijo Robín ya preparándose para irse con Zoro –"Además no queda nadie que te pueda acompañar y por lo que supe, en esta isla hay muchos ladrones"-.

La aludida respiro profundo, aún tenía ese sentimiento incomodo con Luffy y cada vez que lo tenía cerca, recordaba lo que le había dicho Robín, "Puede que este enamorado de ti"… Pero ella aún no lo creía posible y al final derrotada dijo - "Bien Luffy hoy te vienes conmigo de compras y nada de quejarte oíste"-

-"Claro Nami, como quieras"- Dijo dándole esas sonrisas que solo él podía dar… Nami sintió que su corazón iba a sufrir un colapso… de esos graves que dejan secuelas.

El Sunny estaba próximo a la isla "Perla del Océano", así era conocida debido a sus famosos restaurantes, hermosas mujeres, enormes mercados y estupendos festivales de primavera; Apenas el Sunny ingreso a los muelles sucedió algo poco usual que puso en alerta los sentidos de los Mugiwaras… se oyeron una cantidad increíble de gritos.

-"¿Qué pasa, que son esos gritos?"- Dijo Ussop que si bien ya no era un cobarde, estaba acostumbrado a ser atacado y por esto permanecía en alerta constante (En palabras simples…estaba traumatizado jijij)

Cuando todos se asomaron al barandal para ver que sucedía se encontraron con un mar de mujeres, hombres y niños, que curiosos se acercaron al muelle al escuchar que el mismísimo Rey Pirata y su tripulación estaba llegando a su isla, al ser una parada tan popular en el océano estaban acostumbrados a los piratas, pero jamás se habrían imaginado que el famoso Thousand Sunny estaba atracando con su aún más famosísima tripulación.

Los intereses de los curiosos eran variados, las mujeres querían ver con sus propios ojos al reconocido hombre más fuerte del mundo y sus dos principales hombres de batalla, el Trio Monstruoso los llamaban… cuando los reconocieron de sus poster de se busca los gritos se intensificaron, parecían una manada de locas…Los hombres por su parte querían ver a las mujeres de dicha tripulación, las que se rumoraba eran de una belleza única e inigualable, cuando notaron a Nami y Robín algunos se desmayaron con sangre saliendo a borbotones por sus narices, otros gritaban que se casaran con ellos y otros las invitaban a comer o pasear por la isla… y los niños, estaban extasiados por conocer por fin al famoso robot de los Mugiwaras, el gran Franky y a la linda mascota que tenía la capacidad de transformarse, Tony Tony Chopper, todo era una locura hasta Ussop tenía unos fans que lo retaban a competencias de puntería.

Por un momento todo fue una caos, hasta que de entre el mar de hormonas, gritos y estrellitas aparecieron unos hombres con un trajes blancos y un emblema de la capitanía a cargo de la isla, eran los encargado de cuidar la seguridad en los muelles y dentro de la ciudad.

-"Rey de los piratas, espero que tu visita no represente problemas para nuestra isla, si sólo vienes de visita serán bienvenidos pero por otra parte, si sus intenciones son otras les pido se retiren…"-

-"! Buuu buuuu….¡"- se oyeron los abucheos del público que quería a toda costa conocer a sus nuevas celebridades.

-"Tranquilo Osan solo queremos abastecernos y pasear por la isla, no queremos causar problemas"- .

-"Bien entonces, solo deben cancelar la cuota y podrán desembarcar en La perla del Océano"-

Una vez pagada la cuota, que obviamente Nami negocio hasta más no poder comenzaron a bajar del barco, primero Ussop, Chopper y Franky se encaminaron por el muelle con un ejército de niños que los admiraban con estrellitas en los ojos.. Luego notaron que Sanji no estaba, Zoro dijo que hace mucho que se había lanzado hacia el mar de faldas que se plantaban en el muelle, tomo dos mujeres a cada lado y les pidió con corazones en los ojos que lo llevaran al mercado y luego tal vez a un lugar más privado… {¬.¬}

Cuando Luffy, Zoro, Robín y Nami comenzaron a bajar, ahí fue cuando se desato el pandemónium, una montaña de mujeres rodearon a Zoro y Luffy, Zoro siempre había llamado la atención con sus tres espadas y cara de tipo peligroso y malo, a eso añadía su antigua fama de cazador de piratas era un deleite para la vista de las mujeres; Luffy por su parte ya no era un niño flacucho, tenía ya 24 años era de contextura delgada pero en contraste puro musculo, su cabello era un poco más largo, su camisa abierta que mostraba los músculos de su pecho y su cicatriz, sus pantalones siempre de tipo pescador pero mejores que los que usaba cuando era joven, todo sumado a su nuevo título de soberano de los mares lo habían convertido en todo un espécimen digno de ver.

-"Vaya el Rey pirata no está nada mal" "Sera verdad puede estirar su cuerpo, mmm me gustaría ver eso" "Rey pirata, venga a mi casa a comer algo"-"No a la mía, es mejor"- "Acompáñeme, lo llevare a un bar muy bueno que conozco"-…

Las mujeres se agolpaban para hablarles, a Zoro le salía una venita de la frente ya no le quedaba mucha paciencia y Luffy solo las miraba con cara de no entender que les estaba pasando o que querían…

Robín y Nami eran abordadas de la misma forma por los hombres del lugar…

-"Hermosuras acompáñenme, les mostrare algo para que nunca olviden la isla" (Será una tienda de recuerdos jijiji XD)

-"No, vengan conmigo, tengo un restorán no muy lejos de aquí" "¿Por qué no vienen a mi casa, yo las atenderé"…

Nami ya comenzaba a hartarse pero fue Robín quien hablo -"Eso es muy amable de su parte, pero me temo que tenemos que rechazar su oferta"-

-"Vamos no sean así, seguro que llevan mucho tiempo en el mar y no han estado con un buen hombre en mucho tiempo"- dijo el tipo acerándose a ellas y relamiendo sus labios…

…Listo…

Esa fue la gota que derramo el vaso... Zoro miro a Luffy que aún era abordado por las mujeres locas de la isla

-"Oí Luffy…, será mejor que te lleves luego a la bruja de aquí o alguien se te podría adelantar"- dijo apuntando con la cabeza hacia Nami justo cuando un hombre de se acercaba, demasiado para el gusto de Luffy hacia Nami por detrás…No demoro ni un segundo en estirar el brazo, envolverlo en la cintura de Nami y atraerla hacia sí mismo.

-"Vámonos Nami, ¿No teníamos una cita nosotros?"- Dijo a la vez que la miraba a los ojos y sonreía.

-"Ci… Cita…que no… ¿he? solo iremos de compras, de donde sacaste que esto era una cita"-

"Fufufufu"-

-"Robín"-

-"Bien nos vamos Zoro, Robín luego los vemos"- dijo esto y estiro su brazo hasta tomar el techo más alto al que logro llegar y se disparó con Nami gritando y pegada a él.

Zoro los vio salir volando y miro a Robín – "Nos vamos ya? O voy a terminar cortando muchas cabezas aquí"- dijo mientras miraba con su mejor cara de demonio a los hombres que aún rodeaban a Robín…

-"Claro, vamos"- dijo Robín mientras comenzaba a caminar junto a él…

-"Zoro, te ves bien cuando estas celoso fufufu"-

"¿Qué?... ¿Celoso yo? Estás loca mujer, caminemos rápido mejor…que de verdad necesito alejarme de este muelle"- …

-"Zoro la cuidad esta para este lado…"

-"Ya sabía… ya sabia"-

En algún techo de la isla…

-"LUFFY, te he dicho que no me gusta que me lleves así, que no soy un costal de papas…"-

-"Ya sé pero no quería seguir ahí, me estaba comenzando a molestar… y bien ¿Dónde iremos primero?"-

-"Por lo que vi no podremos andar tranquilos por la isla con todas tus fans… pero tengo una idea"-.

-"¿Huh?"-…

…

-"Gracias por estafarnos señorita, vuelva pronto…"- dijo un vendedor con la cabeza baja y una nube de tristeza sobre él…

-"A sido un placer jajaj"-…

-"jaja pobre hombre, la cara que puso cuando le dijiste que querías un descuento del 70% jajaja" –

-"Bien ahora recorreremos la isla sin que esas mujeres estúpidas te siguen a todos lados"- dijo Nami con unos lentes oscuros y una chaqueta caoba hasta el muslo y un sombrero del mismo color que ocultaba un poco su singular cabellera; Por su parte Luffy iba con un sombrero negro sobre su sombrero de paja, unos lentes negros, una camisa blanca y unos pantalones de mezclilla gastados… parecían una pareja cualquiera que paseaba por la isla…

Nami y Luffy se fueron de compras por la isla, en cada tienda Luffy observaba como Nami compraba y compraba y se preguntaba ¿Para qué quería tanta ropa? pero no decía nada, se decía a sí mismo que debía ser amable y tierno con ella, le decía que se veía linda con la ropa que se probaba y se ofrecía a llevar las bolsas; Nami no podría creer lo caballeroso que estaba siendo pero no se quejaba, le gustaba esta atención que Luffy estaba teniendo con ella, lo único que le molestaba era lo mucho que las vendedoras lo miraban y cuchicheaban entre ellas, era obvio que coqueteaban con él pero el coqueteo es una lengua extranjera para Luffy así que poco le tomaba importancia…

-"Has sido muy amable y caballeroso Luffy, gracias"- Dijo Nami un poco incomoda por elogiar a su compañero y un poco ruborizada…

-"De nada, sabes que me gusta estar contigo, pero Nami… hay algo…que te quiero decir desde que llegamos a la isla… Nami… bueno yo…"-

Nami se puso rígida, esto sonaba igual a los romances de los libros que a veces leía…

-"Nami yo… me estoy muriendo de hambre…"- un rugido como de una bestia se oyó desde el estómago de Luffy…

Nami se tomó la cabeza en derrota…-"Como pude imaginarme otra cosa, es Luffy después de todo… Haaa... Está bien, solo porque te has portado muy bien hoy y no has molestado mucho"- Dijo Nami mientras buscaba con la vista algún lugar para comer…

-"Mira ahí hay una taberna, vamos a comer algo también tengo algo de hambre pero tu invitas"… dijo a la vez que Luffy la tomaba de la mano y la llevaba al lugar…

-"Bien, vamos rápido"-…

-"! Luffy que haces suelta mi mano¡"-

-"¿Por qué? Es para no separarnos, Robín dijo que en esta isla había ladrones no quiero que te pase nada"-…

Nami se quedó muda, no reconocía a este hombre tan precavido y considerado… estaba cayendo redondita en el plan de Robín… (jijijij); Entraron a la taberna, se sentaron cerca del fondo y esperaron que los atendieran, en cuanto llego la mesera Luffy la bombardeo con peticiones y Nami jalando de su oreja le dijo que le diera tiempo a la pobre chica de anotar siquiera alguna cosa…

-"jijij Que linda pareja son ustedes"-

-"¿Qué? No… no para nada… no somos pareja…no"…-

-"Nami ¿Por qué dices que no somos pareja si estamos juntos?"…

-"Cállate tonto, que ella pensara otra cosa"- dijo al tiempo que Luffy era machacado por el puño de Nami…

-"tráiganos unos platos de carne y para mí un jugo de naranja, eso por ahora"- dijo y la mesera se retiró a buscar sus órdenes.

"Ay Dios, que hice para pasar estas rabias…"- Nami se tomaba la cabeza y negaba al mismo tiempo…

-"De que te quejas Nami, no te enojes… quiero que te diviertas hoy conmigo shishishishi"- Luffy estaba causando una tormenta interna en Nami, la hacía enojar y la sonrojaba… y ella no podía hacer nada al respecto…

Cuando Luffy iban por su quinto plato de carne unos gritos se oyeron al otro lado del fondo de la taberna que puso en alerta los radares rastreadores de dinero de la navegante…

-"Te apuesto el triple que no te terminas esa jarra de Soul of Dragón… el triple hombre"-

-"Como que no"- dijo el otro tipo que se encontraba rodeado de espectadores que apostaban por la resistencia de ambos hombres; el hombre se bebió el contenido de la jarra frente a él… apenas iba por la mitad cuando cayó de espaldas al piso…

-"ajjaja que bruto sabía que no iba a poder, me llevo mi dinero malditos, nadie le gana a Jack Drogho ajjaja"- gritos coreaban las palabras del denominado Jack.

-"¿Qué es eso de Soul of Dragón"… dijo Nami interesada en saber que debía hacer para conseguir esa bolsa de dinero que se movía entre los hombres del rincón de la taberna…

-"Es un alcohol muy fuerte originario de la parte sur de la isla, está hecho con frutos rojos y tiene un sabor amargo, no muchos pueden beberlo"… dijo la mesera cuando retiraba la montaña de platos que Luffy había dejado en la mesa.

-"Y si yo me lo bebo todo, me puedo llevar ese dinero ¿he?"… Nami había cambiado a su modo cazadora de dinero, por lo que miro a Luffy y este se levantó para ir con ella.

-"Que tal caballeros, ¿Puedo participar en su juego? No creo que sea un problema ¿no?"-… dijo Nami mientras ocupaba el lugar del hombre caído.

Los hombres observaron a los dos nuevos participantes en la mesa, el chico no era la gran cosa pero la chica llamaba bastante la atención, especialmente de los ebrios de la taberna…

-"Y dime señorita ¿Tienes dinero para apostar?, porque si no tienes no hay problema que pagues con otra cosa"- dijo mientras miraba el escote en la blusa que llevaba Nami.

-"Eso no pasara en esta vida, además dudo que vaya a perder"…

Luffy quien había sido designado a cuidar las bolsas de Nami se dedicó a observar todo en silencio, no le preocupaba la apuesta los tipos no se veían peligrosos, pero tendrían problemas si atrevían a hacerle algo a Nami, así que sólo se colocó a un lado de ella y miro como empezaba la apuesta.

-"Eso ya lo veremos señorita, sirvan más Soul of Dragón rápido, la apuesta es con 4 piezas de oro por lado, el que gana se lleva todo, ¿está claro?"-

-"Seguro, empecemos ya"- dijo Nami que miro a Luffy y vio como este la estaba mirando.

Pusieron frente a cada uno un jarro lleno del licor y ambos lo tomaron al mismo tiempo… al principio Nami lo noto amargo pero tampoco demasiado había bebido cosas peores en otras tabernas más pobres que esta…

-"Buen aguante con la primera jarra, ahora doblaremos la apuesta 8 piezas de oro…si te retiras gano yo"-

Bebieron la segunda jarra y Nami la noto un poco más fuerte que la anterior por lo que la bebió más despacio pero de todas formar la termino, no iba a perder esas piezas de oro… y así vino la tercera y la cuarta jarra…Los hombres comenzaban a acercarse curiosos de mirar como una turista estaba dando pelea en la apuesta de resistencia a Jack Drogho…

La mesera preocupada se acercó a Luffy y comento casi en susurros -"No deberías dejar que tu novia beba mucho de ese licor, es un poco fuerte para quienes no están acostumbrados a él"-

-"No te preocupes Nami ganara seguro"-…

-"Pero esos hombres no la dejaran llevarse las monedas aunque gane, los he visto matar por menos que 5 piezas de oro y van en más de 20, eso me preocupa"-

La cara de Luffy cambio a un semblante oscuro -"Nadie tocará a Nami mientras yo esté aquí o será la ultimo que haga"-

La mesera miro a Luffy y después volteo a ver de nuevo a Nami quien estaba comenzando a tambalearse un poco, se notaba que el licor estaba afectando su equilibrio, pero aún así no se rendiría…

-"Ya ríndete Onee-chan no podrás ganarme, jamás he perdido en esto, es mi negocio después de todo"-

-"Siempre hay una primera vez para todo es una lástima que tu primera vez perdiendo sea con una chica eso no le hará bien a tu imagen jajaj"- Nami respondió molestando al tipo, sabía que un hombre orgulloso se molestaría por esos comentarios y el licor se le iría más rápido a la cabeza…

-"Cuida lo que dices mujer, no te metas conmigo si no podría hacerte daño y nadie aquí te defendería además déjame decirte que tu compañero no se ve especialmente fuerte que digamos... jajajajajjaja"- risas coreaban los comentarios de Jack y otras se escucharon en todo el bar que hora estaba pendiente de la apuesta…

-"jajaj Si supieras de seguro ensuciarías tus pantalones y la mitad de la taberna saldría hasta por las ventanas"- Luffy sonrió de lado ante lo dicho por Nami, le encantaba que inflaran su ego y ella lo sabía…

La quinta jarra llegaba a la mesa y los gritos continuaban, la mayoría apoyaba al tipo grande ya que era conocido por ser violento y competitivo sabían que si ganaba sería mejor para todos… Nami miro la jarra no sabía si podría terminarla pero ella también era competitiva y no se dejaría ganar, además Luffy la estaba animando, no podía perder…

Se la bebió lo más rápido que pudo hasta que noto como alguien empujaba la mesa contra ella, el tipo grande acababa de escupir el licor de la quinta jarra, al parecer había llegado a su límite…-

-"Siii gane, gane donde están mi dinero"….-

Entre los ahogos que tenía Jack dijo -"No te daré nada maldita mujer, seguro hiciste trampa podría jurar que tirabas el licor al piso"-… justo en ese momento unos de los hombres Jack pateo sutilmente una jarra que estaba en el piso…

-"Miren esta todo el piso mojado, tramposa"- los hombres de Jack se levantaron y rodearon a Nami…

Nami se levantó de su asiento y encaro al hombre -"Como que tramposa… que te pasa eres un poco hombre, acepta que te gane y dame mi dinero"- Nami se tambaleo un poso hacia atrás… no había sido buena idea levantarse tan rápido…

-"Pagaras por esto maldita, te hare pagar por esto"- Jack con un movimiento de cabeza y una mirada a sus hombres estos se lanzaron hacia Nami.

Nami comenzó a desvanecerse, tanto movimiento y gritos no ayudaban a lo mareada que se estaba poniendo, la mano de un tipo casi la alcanzaba cuando otra mano la detuvo…el hombre miro al Luffy quien había tomado a Nami con un brazo y detenido al tipo con el otro…

-"¿Qué demonios crees que ibas a hacer?" Luffy apretó la mano del tipo tan fuerte que se pudo escuchar cómo se rompió el hueso…" Haaaaaa… Déjame, maldito déjame… haaggh"-

Otro hombre ataco a Luffy con una botella rota, por supuesto Luffy lo vio venir pero no podría moverse rápido sosteniendo a Nami, así que solo movió su cabeza y esquivo el golpe con el mínimo esfuerzo, pero el hombre paso a llevar el sombrero nuevo que llevara y dejo a la vista el sombrero de paja…

Todos se detuvieron al instante; Jack más intoxicado que sus hombres no se enteraba de nada y continuaba ordenando que acataran pero nadie se movía, sabían bien quien era el tipo del sombrero y si no salían corriendo de allí era solamente porque las piernas les fallaban…

Luffy acomodo a Nami y está en un movimiento de cabeza dejo caer también su sombrero revelando su cabellera color mandarina.

-"Un tipo con sombrero de paja y una mujer con cabello naranja… son Mugiwara y su navegante ¿Qué hacen en esta isla?... más importante aún, nosotros los estábamos atacando¡" - Los hombres retrocedieron como pudieron, conocían la reputación de ese capitán, nadie podía con él y mucho menos podía lastimar a sus nakamas.

-"Que hacen malditos maten a esa perra y al maldito ese también, que no escuchan lo que les digo, maten a la maldita perr…"- una mano tomo al Jack desde el cuello de su camisa y lo levanto del piso…

-"Tus comentarios me están haciendo perder la paciencia, será mejor que te calles si quieres mantener tus dientes dentro de tu boca"- La mirada de Luffy prometía dolor…

-"No te tengo miedo mocoso, yo soy el gran Jack Drogho y esa perra hizo trampa merece que le enseñe que conmigo nadie se mete, la voy a mat…"- Jack salió disparado con un movimiento de la mano de Luffy rompiendo unas mesas en el camino y destrozando la pared de la taberna"…

-"No te atrevas a hablar así de mi navegante, te dije que te callaras, ahora seguro que lo harás"…

Luffy tomo las bolsas y acomodó a Nami en su pecho, camino hacia la salida y vio a la mesera que los atendió, está ya no miraba con buenos ojos a Luffy, su cara reflejaba impresión y miedo

-"¿Quién es el dueño de esta taberna?"- …

-"Es mi padre señor…"-

Luffy le dio unas monedas de oro -"Por la cuenta, las molestias y los destrozos"- dijo Luffy colocando un pequeño saco lleno con monedas de oro puro…

Dentro el bar nadie decía nada, los hombres de Jack trataban de levantarlo del piso y los demás que estaban allí salieron corriendo apenas reconocieron a Luffy, afuera la gente se agrupo para ver que estaba pasando… cuando vieron que el Rey pirata estaba saliendo abrieron un camino para dejarlo pasar, los rumores eran ciertos…ese hombre era peligroso pero le había dado una paliza a un hombre aún más peligroso, eso se lo agradecían.

Luffy estiro el brazo con las comprar de Nami y subió a un techo, no tenía ánimos de que la gente de la isla lo rodeara de nuevo, además estaba con Nami en brazos y su estado le preocupaba más…

-"Nami, oye Nami ¿Estás bien'? ¿Puedes oírme?..."- Nami estaba completamente desorientada, se removió en el pecho de Luffy, paso un brazo por su cuello y acerco su cara a la de él…

-"Luffy te he dicho que hueles muy bieeenn…"- dijo respirando profundamente en su cuello…-"viste como le gane a ese tipo jajjajaja creyó que podría contigo, que tonto nadie puede contigo eres el mejor…" Luffy no sabía que decir de pronto se dio cuenta de lo cerca que estaba Nami de él y sintió que quería hacer algo pero no sabía que…

Nami lo abrazaba cada vez más fuerte y apretaba su cuerpo contra él, Luffy comenzó a sentir una presión en el interior de su pecho así que acomodo a Nami y la contemplo ahí en sus brazos, era la mejor vista que podía pedir… Sin darse cuenta se acercó a su rostro y beso su frente, su cara se tornó de un rojo suave y comenzó a sudar, que había hecho… Si Nami se enteraba de seguro lo mataba… aun no la había enamorado como le dijo Robín; Se dispuso a bajar del techo con dirección al Sunny, aún faltaba para el ocaso pero Nami ya no estaba en condiciones de seguir con sus compras ni mucho menos con el plan.

Cuando llegaron al Sunny aún no volvía nadie, solo Brook se encontraba en la torre vigía, Luffy pensó que lo mejor sería recostar a Nami en su cama para que descansara, nunca había entrado al "Lugar prohibido" la habitación de las chicas, todo estaba ordenado y olía a limpio, muy diferente a la de los chicos que si bien no era un chiquero dejaba mucho que desear en cuanto a orden y olores … dejo las bolsas en el piso y se acercó a la cama de Nami no sabía cuál era pero el aroma a mandarinas lo guio a la cama cerca de la ventanilla, la recostó con mucho cuidado pero Nami no soltaba su cuello, él trato de quitársela lo más suave que pudo pero ella lo tenía sujeto con todas su fuerzas…

-"Nami debes soltarme, no puedo dormir contigo, vamos Nami si alguien me ve aquí seguro Sanji me mata, deja que me vaya…"- Le pedía Luffy a una casi inconsciente Nami…

-"mmm…No quiero"…

-"¿Qué…?"-

-"No quiero que me dejes, no volveré a separarme de ti, jamás"… Nami hablaba con los ojos apretados y acercándose a él -"No quiero estar lejos de ti no lo soportaría, no de nuevo…te quiero demasiado…"-

Luffy abrió los ojos, la sintió allí abrazada a él y le susurro al odio…

-"También te quiero Nami, Jamás te dejare y no permitiré que nadie me separe de ti, nunca más… pero debes descansar ahora, hablaremos más tarde ¿De acuerdo?".-

Nami comenzó a soltarlo pero antes de que pudiera hacer algo, Nami lo beso… fue un beso rápido pero Luffy pudo sentirlo suave y cálido…

Nami sonrió y se acomodó de lado para dormir… Luffy se tocó los labios donde aún los sentía cálidos, sonrió y se levantó, cubrió a Nami con una manta y salió de la habitación… estaba abrumado con estas nuevas sensaciones así que decidió ir a pensar a su asiento favorito.

-"Tengo que decirle lo que siento, no creo poder soportarlo por más tiempo"-… permaneció sentado, sintiendo su corazón latir a mil por hora, tocándose los labios… hasta que sintió a alguien abordar el barco y caminar hacia él…

-"Volvieron pronto Luffy ¿Cómo te fue con Nami?"- Robín se acercó a él con intención de comenzar su interrogatorio y ver los avances de su plan, pero en cuanto miro a Luffy guardo silencio…

-"Robín, tengo que hablar con ella… Pronto… Y otra cosa Robín… ¿Podrías enseñarme a besar?

¿Reviews? *3*

No piense mal de mí, jajaj Luffy solo quiere aprender lo teórico para Nami, nada más ajjaja...

Hare lo posible por actualizar pronto esta vez… quiero que avance pronto esta relación…

¡Ya declárate, Luffy ajjaja!


	4. VENGANZA

**He vuelto hermosuras, hermanos de otra madre… Nakamas**

 **(La emoción me embarga jajajajaj)**

 **Ya ahora sí, gracias a todos y todas por sus reviews de ánimos y sugerencias todos serán bien recibidos y tomados en cuenta.**

Saludos súper especiales a:

 **Juanes** : Gracias por comentar y considerare tu consejo, gracias.

 **Badass s** : Gracias por el cumplido (lo tomo como cumplido) ya que también me encanta esa escritora, por ella es que llegue aquí).

 **Mugiwaras . D** : Gracias por siempre animarme con tus palabras, abrazos para ti).

 **Maon** : Muchas gracias por tu comentario, me alegra que te guste y es exactamente ese sentimiento (ahshdjdj ) el que quería provocar, abrazos para ti.

 **VENGANZA**

Robin se recupero del impacto de la pregunta, y miro a Luffy con ojos amables.

Zoro quien venía detrás de Robin y oyó la pregunta que hizo su capitán a la morena, se atraganto con la botella de Sake que venía bebiendo…

-"¿Qué cosas estas pidiendo animal?"-

-"¿Qué te pasa Zoro?, no quiero que Robín me bese, si no que me diga cómo se debe hacer… ¿Quieres ser el único que sabe cómo se hace? Que egoísta eres Zoro…"-

….-"No sé de que hablas…"- **(** **¬_¬)**

-"Luffy, eso no es algo que se pueda enseñar, cuando sucede solo actúas como tu cuerpo te indica, es instinto básico supongo…"- Robín trataba de explicar el proceso lo más simple que pudo.

Robin le pregunto a Luffy como estuvo su cita con Nami, cuando esté le comento lo ocurrido en la taberna y luego lo que paso cuando la recostó en su habitación, Robín comprendió que tal vez estos tortolos necesitaban un empujoncito un poco más fuerte (Algo así como una patada a cada uno, ¡Ya reaccionen!…)

-"Luffy, ese tipo con el que peleaste en la taberna…"-

-"Ha… Te refieres al que le patee el trasero Robin"-

-"Bueno… A ese que le pateaste el trasero… oí sobre él mientras compraba con Zoro, es una especia de jefe de una organización… produce y comercializa una especia de bebida con una alta concentración de alcohol que en grandes cantidades es capaz de provocar alucinaciones en quienes la ingieren"-

-"Ahora que lo mencionas, me pareció muy extraño que Nami cayera por beber tan pocas jarras, la he visto ganarle a Zoro por mucho más que eso…"-

-"Hey…esa bruja hace trampa…"- Se quejo Zoro.

-"Bueno pero luego discutiremos quien le gana a quien, ahora lo que tratamos de decir es que la gente de este pueblo le teme a ese sujeto, los rumores dicen que es peligroso y nadie se atreve a meterse con el"- Continuo Zoro.

-"Yo le patee el trasero, y no me paso nada"- Dijo Luffy mientras se picaba la nariz…

-"Si Luffy ya lo sabemos, solo te decimos lo que oímos en el pueblo, no es como si me preocupara de todas formas, los tipos como ese son solo boca"- dijo Zoro quien pensaba que una pelea de pueblo le caería bien a su rutina de ejercicios…

-"Bien, si quiere hacer algo que venga… aquí lo espero"- Dijo Luffy apretando su puños en señal de pelea.

-"Bueno será mejor que vaya a ver como esta Nami, si dices que estaba tan mal como para no poder caminar… Cuando despierte estará peor…" Dijo Robin y se encamino en dirección a la habitación de las mujeres.

-"Así que Luffy… La bruja te besó, quien lo diría yo pensaba que tu darías el primer paso, jajaja creí que eras más hombrecito"- se burlo Zoro a la vez que le daba la espalda a Luffy para caminar hacia la cocina.

-"Dime eso cuando le ganes a Nami en beber shishishishi"- se mofo Luffy a la vez estiraba el brazo y salía disparado hacia su asiento especial.

-"Maldito, ya verás como la próxima le gano"- Dijo Zoro.

 **En la habitación de las chicas**

Nami comenzaba a despertar de su sueño obligatorio con un dolor de cabeza tremendo y recuerdos borrosos de lo que había pasado.

-"Haaaaaaa…. ¿Pero que tiene ese maldito trago?, siento que la cabeza me va a explotar… como me puede doler tanto si en ocasiones he bebido mucho más y despierto como nueva en la mañana…"-

-"Buenos días dormilona, ¿Cómo estás?"-…

-"¡Robín!... No aparezcas así… Haaaa mi cabezaaaa, Robin me dueleee"- Se quejo Nami mientras intentaba sentarse en su cama.

-"Si que es fuerte ese licor, toma te traje esto de la habitación de Chopper, es su medicina especial para las súper resacas de los chicos… te hará sentir mejor"-

-"Gracias Robin "- Nami tomo el medicamento y lo bebió con un vaso de agua que le ofreció Robín.

-"Así que Nami, ¿Recuerdas como llegaste a la cama?"- Le pregunto.

-"Solo recuerdo imágenes…De cuando estaba de compras, de cuando bebía en la taberna y que le gane al otro sujeto… Luego de eso, a Luffy peleando…¿Luffy?… ¿Dónde está Luffy?"- Pregunto Nami.

-"Esta bien… Está afuera con Zoro, Nami, después que te desmayaste por culpa de ese licor Luffy te trajo y te recostó para que descansaras… ¿Recuerdas algo de eso?"- Robín usaba sus dotes detectivescas cada vez que podía…

-"En serio me trajo hasta la cama, vaya quién lo diría…Si que se ha puesto caballeroso… Robín no recuerdo nada… paso algo mas ¿No me digas que vomite sobre Luffy o algo así…?"-

-"No tranquila, no paso nada grave… bueno te dejo descansar, te vendré a buscar cuando sea hora de comer por ahora trata de dormir un poco más"- Dijo Robin que tomaba el vaso para retirarse a la cocina mientras Nami se volvía a recostar y se quedaba dormida.

-"Sera mejor que no le diga nada del beso, si no de la vergüenza escaparía al ver a Luffy a la cara… ¿Qué hare para que se decidan a declarar lo que sienten?..."-Pensaba Robin a la vez que llegaba a la cocina para devolver el vaso.

-"Robin chwannnn¡"-

-"Buenas tardes Sanji, ¿Cómo te fue con los ingredientes que querías comprar?"- Dijo Robin mientras se sentaba frente a Zoro quien fingía dormir en un rincón con la espalda apoyada en la pared.

-"Mi querida Robín lamento decirte que no encontré todos los ingredientes que necesitaba para el platillo…. Qué clase de cocinero soy si no puedo complacer a las mujeres que amo"- Dijo Sanji mientras se tomaba el pecho en profundo dolor…

-"Tranquilo ya lo podrás hacer en otra ocasión"-. Le consoló Robín.

-"No hay nada que quiera más que complacer mis dos mujeres… y ahora que lo recuerdo; Escuche en el mercado que mañana por la noche habrá una celebración por el natalicio del alcalde de esta isla y lanzaran unos fuegos artificiales en la orilla de la playa del lado sur, si quieres podríamos ir y ver las celebraciones juntos"- Dijo Sanji mientras se apoyaba en la mesa como todo un don Juan.

-"Lo siento Sanji, pero ya tengo planes para mañana"-

-"Pfffhggg, perdedor"- se oyó desde el rincón.

-"¿Tu de que te ríes? Cabeza de alga, ¿Por qué no te vas a perder por ahí, no vez que estamos conversando los adultos aquí?"- Dijo Sanji a la vez que se acercaba a encarar a Zoro.

-"¿En serio estabas conversando, yo solo oía como te avergonzabas tu mismo, así es como coqueteas con las mujeres… con razón estas solo ero-cook"-…

-"Como te atreves… tu también estas solo ¿Quién querría a un hombre con menos orientación que una piedra"-.

-"Que dijiste, hemorragias…repítelo"-

-"Piedra"-

Zoro y Sanji estaba en una de sus eternas luchas, cuando Robin interrumpió su rutina diaria…

-"Sanji, ¿A qué hora comienza la celebración que mencionaste?"- pregunto Robin quien comenzaba a tramar una idea en su cabecita conspiradora.

-"Sera al atardecer querida Robín ¿Por qué, quieres ir conmigo?... porque yo estaría encantado de ir cont…"-

-"No Sanji, pero gracias de todas formas"- dijo esto y se retiro de la habitación dejando a un Sanji ensombrecido por la pena de su infortunio y a un Zoro tratando de controlar la risa que le causaba ver el tormento que sufría el cocinero de la tripulación.

Robin se acerco a la cabeza del Sunny en busca de Luffy, quien aún se mantenía pensando en lo que había pasado con su navegante…

-"Luffy, ¿Puedes bajar? Tengo una idea para que salgas otra vez con Nami…"-

Luffy maniobro, dio un salto y cayo justo frente a Robín…

-"Hola Robin, ¿Qué idea tienes?"- Dijo Luffy quien apreciaba los esfuerzos de Robin por apoyarlo en su aventura.

-"Mañana al atardecer hay una celebración en el otro lado de la isla, iremos todos y cuando estemos allí nos dividiremos, invitaras a Nami a ver los fuegos artificiales contigo y ahí le dirás lo que sientes, ¿Te parece bien?"-

-"Bueno si, como digas… pero ¿Qué debo hacer con lo del beso, le digo a Nami?!-

-"Mejor no le digas aún, vamos a ver cómo te va mañana y luego le decimos… tendremos que quedarnos más tiempo en esta isla pero no creo que a nadie le moleste"-

-"Claro, por mi está bien"-

 **En alguna parte de la isla**

 **En la guarida de cierto tipo al que le acaban de patear el trasero…**

-"Maldito Mugiwara… ese malnacido no sabe con quién se mete, esto no se lo dejare pasar" - maldecía Jack quien aún se quejaba de los golpes dados por el Rey de los Piratas.

-"Ese tipo sí que pegaba duro, ya veo como fue que llego a ser el Rey de los piratas"- dijo uno de los hombres de Jack que fue testigo de la fuerza de Luffy.

-"Quieres callarte, acaso eres idiota ¿Por qué lo adulas?...alguien mate a este idiota…"- Gritaba Jack furioso por la vergüenza que pasó, en esta isla nadie se metía con él… Esto no se podía perdonar y mucho menos quedar así, tendría su venganza al precio que fuese…

-"Jack sabes que ese tipo es fuerte no deberías meterte con él, deberíamos enfocarnos en nuestro negocios"- le reclamo un sujeto que parecía ser cercano a él.

-"¿Estas sugiriendo que me quede de brazos cruzados, Kail...? ¿Qué clase de socio eres, no ves que esto afecta a la imagen de nuestro producto, somos los productores del licor más fuerte de la zona, no podemos vernos débiles ante los demás…"- Decía Jack mostrando la lógica del asunto.

-"¿Y qué sugieres que hagamos?, ese tal Monkey D. Luffy es el Rey de los piratas no creas que será fácil vengarte de él… además por lo que he oído su tripulación está llena de monstruos y el más peligroso es justamente su capitán… ¿Cómo piensas cobrar venganza?..."-

-"Ningún hombre es invencible Kail, todos tienen debilidades, solo debemos buscar la suya y destruirlo con ella…"- dijo Jack mientras mantenía una mirada asesina en los ojos.

-"Ya verá ese Rey de pacotilla que en esta isla mando yo… y aquel que cuestione eso, puede ir cavando su tumba… ¡Hombres! vigilen a esa tripulación, sigan cada paso que den y cuiden de que no los descubran… tarde o temprano sabré tu punto débil y entonces desearas no haberme conocido…"-

 **A la mañana siguiente**

-"Mmmm… menos mal que este dolor de cabeza disminuyo con la medicina de Chopper"- Dijo Nami mientras se estiraba y se levantaba de la cama.

-"Me alegro que te hiciera efecto, no te quería ver enferma como ayer, te veías muy mal"- Dijo Robin quien terminaba de arreglarse para ir a desayunar.

-"Tan mal estaba… haaaa no sé con qué cara mirar a Luffy, todo estaba saliendo tan bien, se estaba comportando tan caballeroso conmigo apenas lo reconocía… y luego, tengo que llegar yo y arruinar todo… Tal vez este molesto conmigo"… dijo Nami.

-"No está enojado, estaba preocupado por ti… ¿Así que estaba siendo caballeroso?... quien lo diría nuestro capital sabe como cortejar a una bella dama"- Robin comenzaba su ataque matutino (Dale con todo Robin XD)…

-"No lo digas así… pero si se ofreció a llevarme las bolsas y todo… fuimos de compras, pero tuve que disfrazarlo para que nos dejaran de perseguir esas locas del muelle… hay que ver las mujeres de hoy en día…"-

-"Eso casi suena como que te dio celos ver a esas mujeres adular a Luffy… has crecido tanto Nami Fufufufu"- Rio Robín.

-"No te burles de mi… pero si; Debo reconocer que verlo rodeado de mujeres queriendo tocarlo y todo eso me molesto, tuve que contenerme para no electrocutar a todas esas zor… tipas que molestaban como moscas"-

-"Eres muy dura con ellas…. Y egoísta con lo que quieres"- Dijo Robin ya lista para ir a desayunar.

-"Bueno, soy una ladrona… compartir no es lo mío y nunca lo será"- Dijo Nami con un brillo felino en los ojos.

-"Entonces, te gustaría salir de nuevo con Luffy, para reponer la cita de ayer digo yo"- continuo Robín.

-"¡QUE NO ERA UNA CITA!…. Pero si, me gustaría intentarlo de nuevo… pero como lo hago no querrá ir de compras de nuevo…seguramente querrá salir a comer como siempre lo hace en cada isla"- Dijo Nami, planear citas no era lo suyo… por suerte una amiga suya ya tenía todas las piezas en su lugar y su plan tomaba marcha…. De nuevo.

-"Bueno hoy en la noche ahí un lugar donde podrías ir con Luffy…"-

-"¿Huh?"-

-"Fufufufu… tú debes fingir que no sabes nada y dejarme todo a mi"- Dijo Robin con una sonrisa complaciente…

-"Robín, me asustas cuando te ríes así"- Dijo Nami comenzando a dudar de los planes de sus amiga…

 **Continuara…**

Hola dulzuras…

¿Qué les parece Jack, tendremos una venganza…que opinan?

Dejen sus reviews para saludarlos y sus comentario, consejos, aportes, piropos (:P) ajjaajaja lo que sea… mientras sea sincero **lo aceptare** …

Besos y abrazos para todos…*3*


	5. TODOS TIENEN SU TALÓN DE AQUILES

**De vuelta a la vida… (Casi declarada muerta por un resfriado), me disculpo enormemente por la demora me esforzare por mejorar los tiempos en el futuro próximo….**

 **Quiero agradecer a las personas que siguen la historia, lo amo con locura y saludar a las hermosísimas personas que dejan sus estupendos y sensuales reviews…**

 **Luna Susuki:** Me alegro mucho que te guste la historia muchos abrazos de oso para ti.

 **Juanes:** Gracias por tu comentario y un saludos también a tu Colombia querida.

 **Excuse100:** Gracias por tu saludo y por apoyar a mi villano jajaj.

 **Badass V:** No se que tanto se tomen con calma la relación, más aún cuando uno de ellos es un loco impulsivo.

 **Mugiwaras D.:** Que comes que adivinas… por supuesto que habrá una paliza… jajaj

 **Bueno con mucho cariño les traigo la continuación…. Espero de corazón que la disfruten…**

… **..** **TODOS TIENEN** **…**

… **SU TALÓN DE AQUILES** **…**

Jack se encontraba ya un poco más recuperado de los golpes que sufrió por parte de Luffy, su enojo y rencor aumentaban a medida que los golpes dejaban moretones en su rostro y cuerpo…

-"¿Aún no vuelven tus mensajeros? ¿Es que te están cobrando por hora?"- Dijo Jack refiriéndose a su colega de negocios mientras se paseaba frenéticamente por la habitación.

-"Sabes que tardaran en conseguir la información, no será fácil conseguir lo que pides… Son un grupo poderoso, dudo mucho que esto fuera así si todo el mundo conociera sus debilidades, ¿No lo crees?...Jack ya no se qué tan buena idea sea todo esto, los mensajeros cobraron casi el triple de los que generalmente cobran argumentando que el trabajo esta vez, era muy peligroso…"- Respondió Kail tranquilamente mientras tomaba una taza de café…

-"Me importa un mierda cuanto cobren, dinero hay de sobra… lo que yo quiero es venganza y la tendré cueste lo que cueste-"dijo Jack golpeando violentamente su escritorio.

-"Esa forma de pensar y esa actitud vengativa, un día de estos terminara matándote ¿Espero que lo sepas?- Dijo Kail a la vez que dejaba su tasa sobre el escritorio y se retirarse de la habitación.

-"Lo que tu digas… Maa...má-… se burlo Jack.

 **En el Sunny**

Ya todos se encontraban preparándose para cenar, bueno casi todos… aún faltaba la presencia de las dos únicas flores del barco…

Esto quiere decir… En pocas palabras, que la cocina era un mar de testosterona, ruido y descontrol…

Zoro y Sanji discutían por las cosas más triviales de la vida… como ¿Qué raza de rey marino era más grande, la de tigre o la de león?... ambos defendías sus puntos de vista y la pelea comenzaba…

Por otro lado Usopp y Luffy apostaban por cuento tiempo aguataría Chopper sin estornudar si ponían pimienta en su nariz… Brook estaba en otro rincón tocando un instrumento raro originario de la isla que Franky consiguió para él… según Franky era SUPERRR… Así que debía pertenecer al músico más SUPERRR y Brook estaba tan agradecido por el regalo de su amigo que comenzó a probarlo enseguida.

Pronto platos volaban por la cocina, mientras Zoro y Sanji continuaban su discusión, ahora debatían sobre quién de los dos hundiría un acorazado de la marina primero, Zoro dijo que él lo cortaría en pedazos y este se hundiría, Sanji dijo que él lo patearía hasta tenga un agujero gigante que se llene de agua hasta hundirse… Zoro le dijo que seguro lo matarían antes de lograr hacerlo y Sanji le dijo que él ni siquiera encontraría el acorazado para cortarlo, las patadas no se hicieron esperar y así continua su eterna batalla.

Luffy por otra parte no podía dejar de estornudar y romper cosas a causa de esto… y Usopp tenía sus ojos llenos de lágrimas y caminaba a ciegas por la cocina, recibiendo un par de patadas en el camino, a ambos les había caído pimienta en la cara cuando Chopper no aguanto más y estornudo hacia ellos.

Siiii… Esa habitación era un caos, como se transformaba siempre sin la mano firme de las mujeres (… Admitámoslo qué lugar no lo es jajaja Mujeres: 1 Hombres: 0)

Nami y Robín se aproximaban a la cocina conversando del panorama que estaban organizando para esa noche, cuando oyeron el escándalo que los chicos tenían en la cocina…

-"Pero qué demonios hacen… no puedo creer que no los podamos dejar solos… acaso tienen 4 años..."- Dijo Nami quien se frotaba las sienes, presintiendo que el dolor de cabeza estaba volviendo.

-"Creo que aún no los podemos dejar solos fufufufu"- Se rio Robín,…Por muy temidos y fuertes que eran los hombres de esta tripulación, se comportaban como niños y en sus momentos de descanso se notaba la verdadera amistad que compartían estos hombres-niños.

Nami entro a la cocina pateando la puerta…

–"Dejen de hacer tanto escándalo, maldita sea"- Grito la navegante con sus ojos asesinos, sus dientes de tiburón y una vena sobresaliendo de la frente…

El escenario que presentaba la cocina era, para tratar de definirlo… como si una bestia loca hubiera atravesado por ahí montano un pulpo gigante provocando un huracán a su paso… (Si un desastre de proporciones épicas, de esos que pocas veces se ven… y de esos que Nami no deja sobrevivientes…jajaj)

La mesa estaba patas arriba, Luffy la había mandado a volar con uno de sus estornudos, Chopper estaba tirado en una esquina refregándose su nariz, Zoro y Sanji estaban empapados de pies a cabeza ya que Usopp quiso lavar la pimienta de su cara pero ya que lo hizo a ciegas solo logro abrir de manera errónea la llave del agua, la que salió con tal presión que mojo a todos y todo a su alrededor, Franky y Brook apaleaban a Usopp ya que mojo el instrumento nuevo de Brook y mojo la tanga favorita de Franky así como su SUPERR cabello…Luffy seguía estornudando y botando las pocas cosas que estaban aún en pie…

Nadie supo cómo, pero en un abrir y cerrar de ojos… todos y cada uno tenía unos enormes chichones en su cabeza y estaban de boca al suelo…

-"Como es posible que armen semejante desastre, que no se dan cuenta de cómo tienen la habitación, son unos… los voy a… HAGGGG¡… Grupo de animales, eso son… animales…"- Nami ya no podía estar más roja… no era solo por el desastre de la cocina que dejaron sus "animalitos", si no que apenas vio todo roto alrededor, en su mente se transformo en dinero que deberá gastar para reponer las cosas… y eso la enfureció..

Robín opto por la paz y puso una mano en hombro de la navegante…-"Ya tranquila Nami, mira… Están arremetidos… ¿Cierto chicos?..."-

-"Shmmiiiii…"- Dijeron todos con sus caras al piso…

Nami respiro tratando de contar hasta 100…

-"Sera mejor que ordenen todo esto o ninguno comerá nada esta noche, me oyen… les doy 10 minutos, así que muévanse rapidito" – Nami dicto su orden y salió a tomar un poco de aire.

Robin los miro con cara de reproche, si bien ella los defendió de la ira de Nami, hicieron algo que jamás podría perdonar, miro a Chopper (El único que se libro del puño justiciero de Nami) de espaldas a la pared aún refregándose su nariz y dando pequeños estornudos (como un gatito resfriado XD)… Robin lo tomo en brazos y lanzo una mirada fría de indiferencia y enojo a Zoro que decía claramente…"Me decepcionas, no puedo creer que no cuidaras de Chopper…"

-"Oh genial, lo que me faltaba"- Murmuro Zoro a la vez que se levantaba…que todos se levantaban del piso… Sanji se estrujo la camisa mientras dijo…

-"Bien escuchen malditos, por su culpa mi Nami-Swan se enojo, ayuden a levantar todo o no comerán ni hoy, ni mañana, ni pasado oyeron¡"- Dijo Sanji quien comenzó a levantar las sillas…

Zoro se aproximo a Luffy quien ya estaba de pie…

-"Oi Luffy, seguro que quieres estar con esa bruja reparte golpes, un día de estos te podría matar"- Dijo Zoro quien tenía una cara tan seria que cualquiera diría que hablaba en serio pero el chichón humeante de su cabeza le restaba importancia.

-"Nami no es tan mala, si nos golpeo era porque causamos un desastre y lo merecíamos"- Dijo Luffy quien estaba levantando la mesa…

-"¿Quién eres tú, Que hiciste con Luffy?, hay que ver que el amor vuelve loca a la gente… y yo que pensaba que era solo un rumor que esparcían los idiotas como Sanji"- Dijo Zoro mientras ponía cara de pensar que Luffy estaba volviéndose loco.

A Luffy este último comentario le molesto…

-"Porque no te preocupas de lo que le vas a decir a Robin para que te perdone, por la mirada que te dio, diría que vas a tener que rogarle que te perdone… Shishishishi"- Dijo Luffy pateando los platos rotos de sus pies hacia un rincón donde Franky los estaba juntando.

-"Yo no le ruego a nadie"- Dijo Zoro con una cara muy de macho digno.

-"Si como nooo…"- se burlo Luffy…

"Ey será mejor que terminen de conversar y ayuden a limpiar"- dijo Usopp quien estaba barriendo junto a Brook…

Cuando Nami volvió a la cocina, el panorama estaba un poco mejor, faltaban una par de sillas y algunas otras cosas, pero por lo menos ya se podía sentar a comer…

Tomaron asiento los que tocaron silla en la mesa, Franky y Brook estaban en la barra y Zoro se coloco de espaldas a la pared, diciendo que comería ahí.

Todos comían de sus platos, en relativo silencio hasta que Robín hablo…

-"Nami, hoy hay un festival en la parte sur de la isla, podríamos ir, para desestresarte digo yo"- Robin le mostro un panfleto que promovía el festival.

-"Eso estaría bien, salir a pasear sería lindo, además la noche esta estupenda… pero no podemos ir solas, esta isla no lo parece pero puede ser peligrosa"- Dijo Nami…

 **Flashback:** Robín le conto a Nami sobre el festival y dijo que debían hacer que los chicos las acompañaran para poder tener otra oportunidad con Luffy y le dijo lo mismo a Luffy…. (Esa Robin ajjajaja).

-"Yo puedo ir contigo, también tengo ganas de salir"- Dijo Luffy dándole una de sus únicas sonrisas de "no puedes decirme que no" a Nami.

-"Nosotros también queremos ir dijeron Brook, Usopp, Chopper (desde los brazos de Robín) y por su puesto Sanji, quien ya estaba empezando a sacar cuentas…

Festival isla llena de mujeres un galanazo como él suelto a mujeres toda la noche y si tenía suerte, una que lo invitara a su casa hasta la mañana siguiente…

-"Bien, entonces porque no vamos todos"- dijo Robín.

-"Siiiii…" dijeron todos emocionados por salir en grupo.

-"Bien todos terminen su comida y alístense para salir al anochecer"- Sentencio Nami.

Una vez que todos terminaron de comer y se dirigían a sus habitaciones para arreglarse, Nami pregunto quién se quedaría a hacer la guardia, ella pensó que sería Zoro, ya que fue el único que no mostro interés en el festival, pero Franky dio un paso adelante y dijo que debía quedarse a darle mantención al Sunny, además esos espacios llenos de gente no eran los más adecuados para un hombre-robot tan grande y SUPERR como él.

-"Bien, entonces te lo encargo… Robín vamos a arreglarnos a la habitación"- Dijo Nami quien ya iba saliendo de la cocina…

-"Adelántate sin mí, voy en un momento"- Dio una rápida mirada a Zoro y Nami no comprendió que significaba, pero sintió que era serio y… bien se lo podría preguntar luego.

En la habitación solo quedo Zoro y robín, quien se levanto con Chopper en brazo quien aún estaba medio ido por culpa de la pimienta y rodeo la mesa pasando junto al espadachín, este tomo a la mujer del antebrazo y le dijo…

-"Te ves molesta"-

-"¿Qué te hace pensar eso?" –

\- "Instinto que tiene uno y… ¿Se puede saber por qué?"- …

-"No, por nada, iras al festival con nosotros"-

-"No es algo que me emociones tanto como a los demás"-

-"Si eso pensé, pero se sentirá raro ir sola al festival, tal vez deba pedirle a Sanji que me acompañe"- Una mirada malvada se vislumbro en los ojos de Robín

-"Como si yo fuera a dejar que eso pase, te espero a la salida cuando estés lista, oíste"- Dijo Zoro saliendo de la cocina.

-"Sabes que no tengo por qué obedecerte, ¿cierto?"- Se mofo Robín.

-"Vamos Robín, no seas así…sabes que quieres ir conmigo"- dijo en tono quejumbroso Zoro (El que no ruega jajaja).

-"No se voy a pensarlo y te aviso luego"- dijo Robin y le dio la espalda a Zoro.

-"Estaré esperándote en la cubierta, date prisa"- Zoro dijo esto y salió de la habitación.

-"Oí fuerte y claro, fufufufu… que fácil de manejar eses Zoro"- Se rio por lo bajo Robin.

Al salir Zoro se topo con quien menos se quería topar…

-"No que tu no ruegas he shishishishi…"- Se burlo Luffy.

-"No recuerdo haber rogado… ¿y tu desde cuando oyes detrás de las puertas?...

-"Coincidencia, iba pasando… Robín aún está dentro debo hablar con ella"-… dijo Luffy mientras se asomaba por encima del hombro del Zoro.

-"Esta en la cocina, ¿Aun están con sus planes de conquista de Brujas?- Zoro dio una de sus sonrisa de lado.

Luffy se rio, lo ignoro y paso junto a él camino a la cocina – "Ve a esperar a Robin mejor…"-

-"Maldito sea, mmm un hombre valiente, loco hasta la medula… pero valiente, mis respetos capitán"- Dijo Zoro y se fue a recostar al pasto de la cubierta a esperas a Robín.

 **En la cocina**

Robin se topo de frente con Luffy…

-"Hola capitán ¿me estabas buscando?"-

-"Si Robín, ya estamos listos para salir así que dime qué debo hacer con Nami"- Dijo Luffy tratando de prestar atención para no perder detalle de las instrucciones de Robín.

-"Bien Luffy, me gusta tu entusiasmo, es fácil mira escucha…"-…. Cushu cushu cushu (Murmuros de secretos jajajaja así suenan o no? ajjaa).

 **En la guarida de Jack**

-"Jack, aquí están los informes de los Mugiwaras, no te sorprendas que algunos ni siquiera lleguen a ser una hoja completa, algunos ni siquiera se conoce su nombre completo…"- Dijo Kail a la vez que dejaba sobre el escritorio los 10 informes, 9 de sus tripulantes y uno del barco describiendo sus características.

-"No puede ser tan malo, tiene que haber algo, debo poder hacer algo con lo poco que tengo, esa es mi espacialidad después de todo, explotar las debilidades de otros…"- dijo Jack acomodándose en su asiento y tomando los informes.

Todos decían más o menos lo mismo, personas con habilidades sobrenaturales debido a sus Akuma no mi, fuerza sobre humana, entrenamiento, excelentes en trabajo en equipo, sus posiciones en la banda, sus supuestos lugares de origen, un breve resumen de personalidad de cada uno y una descripción de sus capacidades… pero en la parte de debilidades, la información se resumía a casi inexistente.

-"¡Que es esto!… no hay más información… que pedazo de inútiles son tus mensajeros, como no van a tener debilidades"- gritaba comenzando a cabrearse Jack.

-"Solo pudieron conseguir eso, y algunas narraciones de testigos de algunas de sus peleas, aquí están"- Kail le entrego otra hoja con un poco más de información.

Jack la leyó con calma, cuidando de no pasar por alto ningún dato que le sirviera para armar su venganza…

En un momento un tic es su ceja alerto a Kail, ese es un movimiento clásico de cuando Jack consigue lo que busca.

-"Eureka¡… mira esto Kail"-… Kail tomo la hoja y leyó donde le señala Jack…-"No comprendo que me estas enseñando"…

-"No tienes visión Kail, por eso yo soy el jefe y no tú"- dijo Jack con una sonrisa perversa en la cara…

Kail seguía sin comprender que quería decir Jack…-"¿Me vas a decir o no?".

….-"Escucha bien con tus dos oídos Kail…"- Jack se aclaro la garganta y leyó como locutor de noticias…

-"La banda de los Mugiwaras conoce muy bien como atacar en un perfecto y sincronizado grupo, la experiencia de luchas en grupo les permite comunicarse con solo miradas e idear planes de ataque en un momento, sus estrategias puedes ser tan cambiantes que el enemigo no es capaz de anteponerse a sus movimientos, no pudiendo así tener oportunidad de un contraataque contra la tripulación del Rey Pirata, es en definitiva un grupo peligroso."-

Jack pauso unos momentos midiendo la reacción de Kail, este continuaba si saber que decir, lo único que entendió es que el Rey Pirata y sus hombres no tenían esa reputación tan temible por mera coincidencia.

Jack continuo su lectura con una renovada aptitud optimista, las cosas saldrían como él quería…

-"Los únicos patrones en todos los combates de los mugiwaras son los siguientes: En un combate los principales luchadores son su capitán Monkey D. Luffy, su segundo al mando Roronoa Zoro y Kuro ashi Sanji, su doctor Tony Tony Chopper en ocasiones se transforma aumentando su tamaño y fuerza pudiendo pelear a cortas distancias, el músico Brook alias "Soul King" es un espadachín formidable, veloz y mortífero, Franky el cyborg, también pelea a corto alcance o se transforma para causar un mayor daño y por ultimo Usopp combate desde distancia como francotirador, Nico Robín con su habilidad es una peleadora de distancia al igual que Dorobo Neko Nami con su arma, esta ultima sin embargo rara ver combate por mucho tiempo en los enfrentamientos , se creía que se debía a problemas de resistencia pero según nos cuentan nuestras fuentes la mayor parte de las veces es protegida por el resto del grupo, sus compañero pelean en el frente y ella en la retaguardia, es bien sabido que es una de las principales estrategas y que por esto se mantiene alejada del centro del combate, sin embargo si te fijas bien el capitán especialmente mantiene vigilada en todo momento la posición de la navegante de los Mugiwaras, en ninguno de los combate algún enemigo a llegado a acercarse de más a ella o a infringirle un daño grave y las pocas veces en que ha sucedido, es Monkey D. Luffy quien ataca sin piedad al pobre infeliz."-

Termino de leer, respirando profundo con una sonrisa de victoria… -"¿Ves?

-"¿Ver qué? Que esa dorobo neko es el eslabón débil de la tripulación… quizás no dejan que la dañen debido a que ella es la navegante, además dicen que es la mejor navegante de los mares, no sería inteligente perderla, ¿no crees?"- Dijo Kail tratando de encontrar la lógica en todo el tema.

-"Como se ve que no tienes la menor idea de la vida, ¿Por qué crees que Mugiwara defiende tanto a esa mujer y se molesta tanto cuando la atacan?... por lo que leí… Hay peleas en los que los demás miembros de los Mugiwaras resultan heridos y él se molesta como cualquier capitán… ¿Pero por qué crees que se "enloquece" (Hizo comillas con sus dedos) si dañan a esa mujer?... Aquí hay algo más que simple amistad… Este hombre es fuerte, eso se lo reconozco y sus hombres bordean lo monstruoso, es por esto que los golpes físicos poco daño le harán…. Si de verdad quiero lastimarlo debo atacar donde más le duele…

Estas muerto Mugiwara después que termine con tu gatita ladrona, no querrás continuar viviendo en este mundo.

Jack exploto en una risa malévola y Kail vio que ya tramaba algo en su retorcida mente.

-"¿Crees que será fácil acercase a ella, por lo que dices nadie la puede tocar?"-

-"Ya veremos, ya veremos… en algún momento tendrá que separase de ella y ahí "- dijo clavando una daga en la foto de Luffy-"Sera cuando su pequeño mundo de felicidad de haga pedazos en mis manos"…

-"Mi querido Kail, dile a tus hombres que cambien de objetivo vayan a los muelles busquen el barco de Mugiwara y tráiganme los que puedan averigua de Dorobo Neko Nami y cuidado que no los vayan a descubrir, mi plan debe ser perfecto"- Dijo Jack girándose en su silla como un niño pequeño.

-"Como digas Jack"- Kail se retiro de la sala.

-"Vamos a ver que tanto duras en un pelea con tu corazón hecho trisas, maldito Mugiwara"- ….

…

 **Continuara…**

…

 **BOOM de impacto…¡**

¿Qué hará Jack para lastimar a Nami? ¿Podrá Luffy defenderla? ¿Lograra Zoro que Robín lo perdone? ¿Sanji tendrá suerte con las mujeres esta noche? ¿Brook aprenderá a tocar el nuevo instrumento? ¿Dejare de leer estas preguntar como en un comercial? Ajjaja

(Perdona veces se me van las cabras al monte)… *3*

Miles de cosas que pueden o no pasar… tendrán que espera al siguiente capítulo…

De nuevo gracias por seguirlo y apoyarlo…. Valen oro chicos y chicas…


	6. EL FESTIVAL, MIS NAKAMAS Y TÚ

Hola luz de día, he salido de mi cueva (casa) que ha estado sin luz muchos días (En Chile está cayendo un temporal que ni les cuento y la luz va y viene como perro por su casa), pero ya estoy aquí para compartir con ustedes mi historia.

Quiero agradecer a las personas maravillosas que siguen esta historia y las que me envían su apoyo y opiniones (los amo en secreto *3*) y debido a un review curioso (Si hablo de ti **Max OnePiece** jajaj) en que me preguntaba detalles que no he aclarado en la historia, así que corresponde responder ¿no?, aquí van (Aclarar que esta es mi opinión, no quiero ver arder el mundo… o tal vez si ajaja:

 **Menciones especiales y agradecimientos a:**

Kaoru Like One Piece

LadyEpona93

Guest

DanysAndre

SofiaLSAN15

Juanes

Mugiwaras. D

-o- o -o-o-

En cuanto a la presencia de Jimbe, asumiendo que Luffy se convirtió en Rey de los piratas y que por ende la duda de que paso con aquel nakama es predecible, asumo que Jimbe como miembro de la tripulación asume un rol parecido a la gran flota de Luffy es decir de apoyo, es una nakama valiosísimo debido a la compañía que le dio a Luffy después de la perdida de Ace, pero creí que sería más lógico que Jimbe continuara con su cargo de guardián de la isla Gyojin, debido a que muchos piratas circulan por esas aguas, necesitaban una fuerza que los representara y quien mejor que Jimbe, esto no quiere decir que no visite a los Mugiwara y estos lo visiten a él.

En lo referente a la duda de si los demás cumplieron sus metas como Luffy, Zoro logro cumplir su meta de derrotar a Hawkeye Mihauk, esto sucedió unos meses después de que encontraran en One Piece, con el sueño de su capitán realizado, se enfoco al 100% es su meta y la consiguió, Mihauk reconoció la fuerza del espadachín y dijo que frente a él nacía el nuevo mejor espadachín del mundo, en cuento a los demás Robin conoció la historia detrás de los 100 años perdidos gracias a los poneglyph y los documentos que encontró en Raftel, ahora disfrutaba de conocer el mundo y aprender nuevos acontecimientos de la historia así como nuevas culturas, Sanji encontró el All blue lo que lo emociono hasta las lágrimas, tiempo después visito el Baratie y le conto a sus antiguos compañeros las maravillas que ese mar de ensueño guardaba, ahora al igual que Robín disfrutaba de sus viajes conociendo nuevas recetas, ingredientes y señoritas por cada isla que visitaba (Ahora estaba cumpliendo su segundo sueño, según él convertirse en el mejor amante de los mares jajaja).

Brook, Chopper y Franky, mantenían sus promesas y vivían su vida como siempre lo quisieron, Brook era conocido como un excelente músico y un guerrero inigualable, Chopper estudiaba las diversas formas de curar enfermedades y métodos de crear medicamentos, siempre con el objetivo de estar preparado para ayudar a sus nakamas cuando lo necesitaran y Franky estaba feliz de ver como su barco, el único y mundialmente conocido Thousand Sunny, surcaba los mares y no tenía nada que envidiarle al famoso Oro Jackson de su maestro. Ussop se convirtió en un auténtico guerrero del mar, visito Elbaf y disfrutaba de las continuas peleas en el mar, de las que luego creaba sus historias. Era un gran apoyo en cuanto a ataques a distancia se refería, simplemente el mejor francotirador de todos los mares (Mejor aún que su padre ) y por ultimo Nami quien aún no cumplía por completo su sueño, trabajaba en sus mapas y calibraba la navegación del barco, pero ya no tenía ningún prisa por culminar sus sueños, como se dice "Disfrutaba del trayecto más que del destino".

Bueno espero que después de esta larga explicación, más o menos quede claro "Lo que no se conto" de la historia, agradezco la pregunta y espero que la respuesta los deje satisfechos…

Y ahora para mis queridísimos lectores, mis amigos… que digo amigos… mis hermanos jajaj, continuamos con nuestra historia….

En capítulos anteriores jajaja

Nooo ya ahora si…

 **EL FESTIVAL, MIS NAKAMAS Y TÚ**

Luffy y los chicos se encontraban expectantes esperando a los que aún no estaban listos, para poder ir todos juntos al festival.

-"Vaya Luffy, sí que luces diferente… ¿Esa es la ropa que te dio Robín?"- Pregunto Ussop con una mano en su mentón mientras rondaba a Luffy y lo examinaba de pies a cabeza.

-"¿Huh? … a la ropa, si Robin me la presto, dijo que debía ir presentable al festival y que esta ropa no destacaría tanto entre la gente"-

-"Pues si que cambias con ropa limpia jajaja…. Pero hablando enserio espero que de verdad pases desapercibido porque si no esas mujeres te seguirán y no podrás estar con Nami a solas"- le dijo Ussop quien ya estaba al tanto del plan de Robín y estaba más que seguro que esta sería la noche en la que Luffy por fin se declararía a Nami.

-"Yo digo que debería ir y simplemente decírselo, tanto escándalo es ridículo… seguro la bruja aceptara los sentimientos de Luffy"- dijo Zoro bostezando, sentado en el piso esperando a los demás para irse, él estaba seguro de lo que Nami sentía por Luffy ya que Robín le contaba lo que sabía del tema.

-"No todo se puede hacer a lo bestia, Zoro"- Dijo Ussop con cara de "Estas tonto".-"Tranquilo Luffy estoy seguro que todo saldrá bien y nosotros te estaremos apoyando y cuidando que nada los interrumpa… confía en mí, el maravilloso casamentero que ha logrado reunir a más de 500 parejas exitosamente"- Dijo a la vez que apoyaba un pie en la baranda del barco para darle un efecto a su mentira.

-"Sugoooiii"- Dijo Chopper quien acababa de llegar para escuchar las sandeces que Ussop hablaba. (Tan lindo Chopper XD)

-"Tranquilo Ussop, no deberías meterte en los asuntos de los demás"- reclamo Zoro desde el piso.

-"Zoro si quieres mi ayuda solo debes pedirla, seguro que encontramos a una chica con tan mal sentido de la orientación como tú y así se pueden perder juntos jajajajajja….

-"¡Quién querría algo así!…" Grito Zoro con dientes de tiburón…

-"Shishishishishi"…

-"Y tú de qué te ríes"… Ahora Zoro le gritaba a Luffy….

\- "Solo imaginaba como seria eso… sería muy divertido Shishishishi…."

-"Son unos idiotas, de verdad se los digo"…

Justo en ese momento la puerta de la habitación de las chicas se abrió y apareció Robin, iba con un vestido celeste que combinaba perfecto con sus ojos y un abrigo marrón a juego con sus botas. Nami iba con unos jeans oscuros recién adquiridos y una blusa blanca larga que le llegaba hasta el muslo, con su cabello suelto sujeto con una mascada que caía sobre su hombro.

Ambas se veían muy hermosas y nadie pensaría que son piratas, esa precisamente fue la idea de Robin, hacerse pasar por simples mortales entre tanta gente no iba a ser fácil si vestían sus ropas comunes es por esto que les pidió a todos usar ropas nuevas, que ella se encargo de conseguir para la ocasión.

Todos los chicos iban vestidos de forma tan casual que no destacaban de otros grupos de amigos que salían juntos, Ussop y Chopper iban con camisas azules a juego y pantalones holgados, Zoro, después de discutir y reclamar que no entendía por qué no podían ir con su ropa de siempre… llevaba una chaqueta de cuero negra larga, una camisa gris perlada y unos jeans negros ajustados (Yo creo que Robin quería ver como se veía su cuerpo con ropa ajustada jijijij), Luffy llevaba una camisa de una color burdeos muy juvenil con una corbata negra suelta en el cuello, unos jeans azules oscuro que combinaba muy bien con la camisa y una chaqueta de mezclilla oscura, por supuesto también se quejo que esa ropa era incomoda y no lo dejaría pelear bien, Robín le dijo que esta noche debía verse bien para Nami, por lo que acepto y se vistió como le dijeron, también llevaba unas botas tipo militar. La imagen completa era de un adulto joven de los más normal, Robín también le dijo que sería mejor dejar su sombrero en su habitación ya que era corría el riegos de que lo reconocieran, al principio dijo que por nada del mundo se separaría de su sombrero, a lo que Robín le dijo que podría perderlo entre tanta gente y comida… gracias a esto último lo pensó un momento y decidió dejarlo muy bien guardado bajo su almohada en su habitación (Que obediente Luffy jijijij….)

Los chicos llevan anteojos de sol aunque ya estaba oscuro, pero con ese accesorio coronaban sus nuevos estilos.

Nami y Robín caminaron hacia ellos a la vez que Sanji también con ropas de estilo neutro salía de la cocina lista para tomar el brazo de cada una de sus ladies y encaminarse hasta el festival…

-"Nami- swannn, Robín – chuaaannn…. Si me hacen el favor"- Dijo a la vez que tenia ambos brazos para ser tomados por las chicas, pero estas pasaron junto a él…

-"No es necesario Sanji, podemos caminar bien solas, le dijo Nami"- risas ahogadas se oyeron detrás de ellas… -"Nami swannn es tan linda cuando es cruel…. Te quiiieeeroooo".

-"Que patético eres"-… Dijo Zoro

-"Haaa?, ¿Quién habla?... escucho una voz como de un idiota cercano…" Dijo Sanji a la vez que se ponía una mano en el lado de la cabeza como para escuchar mejor…

-"Que dijiste maldito hemorragias"….

-"Quieres pelea marimo de mierda"-….

-"Ya ya ya ya... Si no salimos pronto no veremos los fuegos artificiales "- Dijo Ussop interponiéndose entre la pelea… por lo que se gano una patada a un lado de la cara y un golpe al otro lado… dejándolo tirado de cara al piso…

-"Ussop porque te atraviesas…Ussop?... Ussop?... Chopper… creo que deberías verlo…-"…lo señalo Sanji.

-"Haaaa… Ussop…. Son unos salvajes Sanji y Zoro..."- gritaba el renito mientras levantaba suavemente la cabeza de Ussop.

-"THafnquilof Flopper, eftoy Bienmm…"- Dijo Ussop con la cara hinchada y morada a la vez que levantaba un pulgar en signo de que estaba bien…

-"Ufff… menos mal… pensé que no podríamos ir a comer algodón de azúcar…"- Dijo Chopper más tranquilo…

-Bien será mejor que vayamos saliendo, Franky y Brook les encargo el barco si, les traeremos algo del festival-"dijo Nami quien ya comenzaba a sacar las bolsitas de dinero correspondientes a cada uno para sus gastos.

-"No se preocupen por nosotros, diviértanse y pásenla SUPPERRR, nosotros cuidaremos al Sunny, además si vamos arruinaríamos su intento de pasar desapercibidos, dos solteros de la categoría de Brook y yo destacamos donde sea, ¿No es así Brook?"- Dijo Franky

-"Ciertamente Franky-san, Nami-san y Robín- san debo decir que esta noche se ven hermosas, podrían por favor enseñarme sus pant….

-"Serás pervertido, esqueleto de pacotilla…-"Sanji le dio una patada en la cabeza a Brook y lo dejo colgando de la baranda del barco…

\- "¡Que violento Sanji-kun yohohoohoh!-"….

-"Haaa…. Bien vamos entonces"…

-"Siiii"- dijeron todos

Comenzaron a caminar para bajar del barco hasta que solo quedo Luffy y Nami atrás…

-"Permíteme"- le dijo Luffy a Nami a la vez que le tendía la mano para ayudarla a bajar del barco.

-"He?… si... Gracias Luffy"- Dijo Nami con un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas (*3*)

-"Por cierto Nami, te ves muy linda hoy, bueno siempre te ves linda"- Dijo Luffy (Sonido de silbidos shiiii shiiii shiii)….

-"Gracias"- dijo Nami ya con ambos caminando uno al lado del otro – "Tu también te ves bien, con esa ropa… te ves diferente"-

-"¿Y te gusta?-

-"¿Gustarme?...Bueno… yo… si… digo te queda bien te ves más maduro…. Y... bueno "….- {"más sexy"} pensó Nami.

-"Me alegro que te guste"- Dijo Luffy con una sonrisa que hizo que el corazón de Nami se cayera al suelo y volviera a subir…

-{"Que le pasa, está actuando muy amable… bueno Luffy siempre es amable, pero ahora parece… como si estuviera… coqueteando conmigo"}- Nami pensó esto y levanto la mirada justo para tomarse con la vista curiosa de su amiga Robín que caminaba junto a Zoro , Robín ni siquiera se molestaba en ocultar una sonrisita de complacencia y diversión…

-"Robín… lo sabía..."- Dijo Nami, devolviéndole la sonrisa a su amiga.

-"¿Dijiste algo?... pregunto Luffy

-"He... No nada, deberíamos darnos prisa"- Dijo a Luffy y caminaron de prisa hasta llegar donde Robín.

Los Mugiwara siguieron el camino principal que cruzaba la cuidad hasta que lograron ver las luces y escuchar el ruido inconfundible de un lugar lleno de gente.

Cuando llegaron, pudieron notar que eran ciertos los rumores, ese lugar estaba hasta el tope de gente, comida, juegos, decoración, música, luces… toda la cosa.

-"Bien, creo que deberíamos separarnos para no llamar la atención"- Dijo Robín mirando alrededor, aunque sus nuevas vestimentas no los hacían parecer piratas del todo, había algo en ellos que siempre atraía las miradas de la gente… será el magnetismo natural, lo carismático del grupo o simplemente que era un grupo de hombres apuestos junto a dos bellezas que destacaban como faroles en medio del gentío… ¿Quién sabe?

-"¿Qué?, separarnos… bien pero alguien debe ir con Zoro… si no quizás no lo volvamos a encontrar entre este mar de gente"- Dijo Nami, no por preocupación si no solo por molestar al espadachín.

-"¿Qué quieres decir con eso, maldita?"-

-"Nos dividiremos en parejas y no juntaremos a la orilla del mar, que es de donde se lanzaran la pirotecnia al final…Yo iré con Zoro, tu Nami iras con Luffy, Chopper, Ussop y Sanj… ¿Dónde está Sanji?"-

-"Robín… Sanji salió corriendo apenas vio las luces del festival… no creo que los veamos hasta mañana…"- Dijo negando con la cabeza Ussop.

-"Bueno espero que se divierta, ¿Entonces nos vemos al final del festival, de acuerdo?...-

Dicho esto las parejas se alejaron en diferentes direcciones…

-Y bien Luffy, supongo que tú quieres ir a un puesto de comida ¿no?"- Dijo Nami quien conocía muy bien la rutina de Luffy en cada cuidad… comida, comida, comida…

-Puedo esperar, vamos donde tú quieras ir"- Dijo Luffy mientras la miraba con una sonrisa…

Listo…

Nami estaba empezando a creer que este hombre tan caballeroso frente a ella no podía ser Luffy o que simplemente se había caído en la ducha y estaba soñando…. Si era así no quería que la despertaran…

-"Podemos ir a ver los puestos, a ver que juegos hay y que venden"-...

-"Claro, vamos"...

-"¿Cómo se ven las cosas, compañero Chopper?"….

-"Todo tranquilo, compañero Ussop"….

\- "Bien"

-"Se puede saber que hacen ustedes dos, par de locos"- Dijo Zoro quien caminada junto a ellos…

-"Haaaashsh Zoro, como se ve que no sabes nada de estrategia… Obvio estamos cuidando el perímetro… debemos ver que nada interrumpa a nuestra pareja en su noche especial"… Dijo Ussop como si fuera una misión de vida o muerte.

-"Déjenlos solos, ellos sabrán que hacer y Luffy cuidara a la bruja…"dijo Zoro quien se volteo y vio a Robín reírse de él,

-"¿Qué sucede, porque te ríes?"-…..

-"A ti también te preocupan no, por eso los espiabas junto a Ussop y Chopper"-

Zoro solo desvió la mirada sabiéndose descubierto…

-"Quieres ir a comer algo a ese restaurant del fondo, tienes razón debemos dejar que avancen solos de ahora en adelante"… dijo Robín

Zoro lo pensó un momento…-"Esta bien, vamos"…

-"Mmmm tal vez tengamos otra pareja en la que tendremos que enfocarnos luego de Luffy y Nami…"- Dijo Ussop mientras miraba a Robín irse con Zoro muy coquetona.

-"Bien Chopper, de vuelta al trabajo… ¿Dónde están?"-….

-"Ussop, los perdí de vista"… dijo Chopper sintiéndose fallar como espía.

-"¿Qué? ¿Pero cómo?..."

….-"Hay demasiada gente"…

-"Y no los puedes encontrar con el olfato"….

-Hay muchos olores de comida y personas juntos, no creo encontrarlos….

-"Pufff…." Dijeron ambos a la vez que se dejaban caer al piso…"Ahora depende solo de ti Luffy, Suerte?...

 **En alguna parte del festival…**

-"Mira Nami, un hombre haciendo malabares… Sugoooiiii"-... Dijo Luffy con estrellitas en los ojos.

-"Si es bastante bueno… mira allá hay uno escupiendo fuego"… le señalo a otro tipo un poco más lejos…

-"Este lugar es increíble… me alegro de estar contigo para verlo"-

-"Luffy…. ¿Te sientes bien?... estas actuando un poco raro hoy…- Nami estaba entre avergonzada e intrigada por este nuevo Luffy…

-"Nup, me siento mejor que nunca… solo digo la verdad, cuando estoy contigo todo es más divertido, siempre lo ha sido"… Luffy miraba fijamente los ojos marrones de Nami, le parecían hermosos bajo la luz tenue del festival.

Justo en medio de ese momento perfecto unos niños pasaron corriendo y empujaron a Nami, quien por estar tan distraída con Luffy, no soporto el empujón y término cayendo directamente a los brazos de Luffy, quien la apoyo en su pecho para sostenerla y que no cayera al piso.

-"Hagg… estos niños no deberían correr por donde está la gen…"-

Nami levanto la cabeza solo para encontrarse a centímetros de la cara de Luffy, a veces olvidaba lo alto que se había puesto durante estos años, antes ella siempre había sido más alta que Luffy pero ahora solo le llegaba a la altura del hombro.

Luffy, estaba en un estado de pausa, tener a Nami así de cerca estaba provocando una tormenta de sentimientos dentro de su pecho… Hace un tiempo que mantenían inconscientemente una distancia entre sus cuerpos, sus cuerpos que ya no eran de niños Luffy podía sentir claramente el pecho firme de Nami recargado sobre su pecho, su cabello suelto era algo que Luffy había amado desde que Nami se lo dejo crecer… Supo que esta era la oportunidad de oro para decirle lo que sentía y por fin darle ese beso que tiene guardado desde que entendió que sentía algo más que amistad por su Navegante, su amiga, su Nami…

Nami no respiraba estaba entregada completamente al agarre de Luffy y ni siquiera sentía las piernas… el cuerpo de Luffy era firme pura fibra y musculo, lo que corresponde a un cuerpo que se desarrolló a base de batallas… se sentía pequeña y descubrió que le gustaba esa sensación… si era con Luffy se sentía bien…

-"Nami… yo… quiero"….

-"¿Si?...

-"Quiero decirte que…"…

…..

Heeeey…,

Oigan chicos no se queden parados ahí, no ven que no dejan pasar a los demás… un Hombre que venía con una mujer bajo el brazo su pareja seguramente, trataba de pasar por donde Luffy y Nami estaban parados…

-"Ha… si…Perdón, pase"- Nami se separó de Luffy y el sentimiento que provoco en su pecho se sintió casi triste...

Ambos comenzaron a caminar mirando en direcciones opuestas…

-{"Que fue eso, ¿acaso iba a besar a Luffy? Y ¿Acaso él se iba a dejar besar?}...

-{"Casi se lo digo…haaggg debo seguir intentando"} - …

Continuaron caminando y debido a la cantidad de gente se comenzaron a separar, Nami noto que se alejaba de Luffy y lo trato de llamar por sobre el ruido de ambiente, Luffy se acercó a ella y la tomo de la mano.

-"Sera mejor que no nos separemos"-

-"…°o°….."- Muda así estaba Nami…

La atmosfera estaba un poco tensa hasta que Nami vio un juego que le traía muchos recuerdos de su vida de ladrona…

-"Mira Luffy, vamos a ese juego"- dijo muy entusiasmada olvidando la incomodidad pasada y el hecho de que iba de la mano de Luffy.

-"Claro, vamos"-

El juego consistía en lanzar unas especies de navajas a un blanco y ganar premios según el puntaje obtenido… Cuando era joven (Cuando aún navegaba buscando la forma de reunir el dinero para comprar Cocoyashi) Nami hacia era más que simplemente ganar en el juego en sí, hacia apuestas con otros tipos para ver si creían que ganaría el premio mayor… lo que los ilusos no sabían era que Nami tenía una excelente puntería y gracias a que fingía ser una niña inocente, muchos caían en su estafa… Al final se iba con el premio mayor, el dinero de la apuesta y lo que lograba robar de las ropas de los pobres tontos que apostaban contra ella… Así es, una ladrona hasta la medula…

-"Este juego me trae muchos recuerdos, ¿Quieres ver cómo nos va?"- dijo Nami volteando a ver a Luffy con brillitos en sus ojos.

-"Veamos que ganamos, Nami mira ese sombrero se parece al que tenía Ace, míralo míralo míralo…"-

Nami miro hacia donde Luffy le apuntaba, era en efecto un sombrero de un estilo muy parecido al que siempre tenía Ace…

-"Veamos si podemos ganarlo"- dijo Nami ya lista con los cuchillos en mano.

En un rápido y preciso movimiento Nami lanzo los cuchillos en los espacios de la puntuación más alta…

-"Eso fue increíble, ¿Cómo lo hiciste"-…

-"La práctica hace al maestro dicen por ahí"-…

-"Felicidades señorita, puede elegir el premio que desee, si me permite le recomiendo esta linda pulsera de plata fina, seguro se le vera muy linda..."- Dijo el hombre a cargo del juego.

-"Mmmm plata… no gracias solo oro para mi… ¿Podría darme ese sombrero de arriba?

-"Esta segura, esa cosa es muy vieja"…

-"No se preocupe por eso, solo démelo"-…

-"Toma Luffy"-….

-"WOOWWW… gracias Nami, shishishishi… Como me veo… ¿Me veo igual de genial que ACE?

-"Mucho mejor diría yo"-

Unas chicas que también estaban en el juego, dijeron casi en un murmuro…

-"No se supone que es el chico el que gana premios para las chicas, así son los novio o no? Ajajjaa"-

-"Nami las miro y les dio la mirada de odio más violenta que sus ojos podían producir y se volteo Hacia Luffy.

-"Bien continuemos"….

Luffy la siguió, con su nuevo sombrero (A falta del original, se sentía desnudo sin él jajaja)… pero alcanzo a oír lo que esas chicas dijeron, él también quería darle algo a Nami, pero ¿Qué?, si ella quería algo simplemente lo compraba y ya…Bueno seguro encontrara algo lindo para ella.

Caminaron tomados de la mano (detalle que no pasó desapercibido para Luffy ya que fue Nami quien le tomo de la mano esta vez)… Llegaron a un sector que estaba lleno de gente, al parecer era otro juego pero esta vez la participación constaba de apuestas más pesadas que un simple juego y los premios era mucho mejores…

En la mesa de los posibles premios, había todo tipo de joyas con preciosas gemas incrustadas, la vista ampliamente entrenada de Nami la llevo directamente a una gargantilla de cadenas de oro con decoraciones de unas gemas de color ámbar redondas casi parecían pequeñas mandarinas… Y calificandola se veía que tenía un valor mayor a las demás… sus ojos brillaron con su siguiente objetivo… este sí que tenía que ser suyo.

Tiro de Luffy ya que este continuaba caminando sin notar el reciente entusiasmo de su compañera...

-"Mmm? ¿Qué pasa?"- Cuestiono Luffy

-"Luffy espera un momento encontré algo que me gusto"-… esas palabras hicieron clic en su cerebro (Si, el cerebro de Luffy a veces hace clic, no pasa muy seguido, pero pasa jaja).

-"A siii, vamos por el entonces"…

Al acercase más al centro del evento pudieron escuchar gritos y gente animando…

-"Me rindo, me rindo ya deja mi mano…¡"

\- BUuuuuuu…. Abucheaba el público que al parecer esperaba más de ese competidor…

-"Eso es todo damas y caballero otro pobre ingenuo que cae ante la fuerza de Tyron el tremendo…-

….-"Mmmm parece que es una prueba de fuerza… no creo poder ganar esta vez…"- Dijo Nami

-"Para eso estoy yo aquí, ¿Cuál es el premio que quieres?..."- Dijo Luffy dando un paso adelante mirando sobre la gente.

-"Ese collar de oro, con esas pequeñas gemas marrones"… Nami apunto hacia la mesa con premios…

-"Es tuyo"- Nami sintió perderse en esos ojos negros que la miraban y en esa sonrisa que la hacía literalmente olvidarse de donde estaba parada…

-"Eeeyyy Osaaannn… yo quiero participar…"- Grito Luffy mientras levantaba la mano

Después de un momento de silencio se oyeron risas entre la gente que se encontraba esperando por la siguiente víctima de Tyron…

-"¿Seguro chico?, este es un juego de fuerza y no te ves muy fuerte… No responderemos por huesos rotos…- Le advirtió el promotor del juego…

Luffy avanzo y le entrego su bolsito con monedas al hombre para poder participar… Nami lo tomo del hombro y le hablo al oído…

-"Luffy, no le vayas a romper el brazo, recuerda que no tenemos que llamar mucho la atención…"… le recordó Nami

-"Si lo se…"

-Bien damas y caballeros, tenemos un retador para Tyron…¿Alguien quiere apostar por el?...

-"¿Apostar?...- pregunto Nami…

-"Si, cuando aparece un retador alguien puede apostar que ganara y juega contra la casa… en caso de ganar se lleva la apuesta y el premio que elija… pero nadie ha logrado ganar..." le respondió un tipo que estaba en el publico junto a ella...

-"Con que nadie ha ganado… eso quiere decir que el pozo de la casa debe estar bastante gordito no? …-"

-"Bueno, es que nadie apoyara a nuestro retador?... nadie?...yo sé que se ve flacucho y todo… pero nadie?...

-"Yo apuesto por él… "… levanto la mano Nami de entre la gente…

-"Bien señorita, la apuesta es de $500 piezas de oro… me parece correcto que apoye a su novio…

-"Novio?... quien dijo que …."- Nami se puso de todos colores…

En la mesa de los competidores…

-"Tienes una novia muy linda mocoso… tal vez después que te rompa el brazo, me la lleve y le rompa otra cosa a ella… ja ja ja…"- Se burlo Tyron…

-"Luffy se sentó donde el presentador le señalo… al parecer era una competencia de punzadas (luchas de brazos), Luffy iba a tomar la mano del tipo cuando este la retiro, la llevo hasta su boca y la escupió…

Luffy lo miro un poco asqueado, pero pensando que era la costumbre, él hizo lo mismo… se escucharon risas en el público ya que Tyron hacia eso para que sus contrincantes no quisieran apretar mucho su mano… Pero Luffy era diferente… poco le importaban esas cosas.

-"Bien, todos listos…Ahora"

La gente comenzó a gritar y apoyar al campeón, Nami segura de la victoria de Luffy solo lo miro como últimamente siempre los hacía, con sus ojos brillantes y una sonrisa tonta en la cara…

Luffy sostenía la mano del tipo y ni siquiera se esforzaba mientras el otro tipo ya estaba rojo de la fuerza que estaba aplicando… Luffy ni se movía, Nami le dijo que no debía llamar la atención así que pensó que no debía ganar tan rápido… pero no sabía fingir que estaba perdiendo…así que cuando el otro tipo lo miro furiosos él solo opto por sonreír… Tyron exploto, no podía soportar que este tipejo salido de la nada le ganara…así que lo miro y le dijo con un todo de voz bajo pero bastante molesto y burlista…

-"Terminando contigo, voy a ir por la puta que está contigo y le voy a dar tan duro que hasta se olvidara de cómo se llama…"… dijo lamiéndose la boca con su asquerosa lengua…

Luffy cambio su semblante, este se tornó sombrío y una sonrisa de lado asomo por su cara…

De un movimiento, rompió la mesa enterró la mano del tipo en el piso y lo dejo bueno para nada…

-"Tu te lo buscaste"…-Luffy lo miro de reojo

El silencio en el presentador y en la gente que observaba con las mandíbulas abiertas, daba una imagen bastante divertida… Nami se acercó al presentador y tomo el dinero de la apuesta que estaba en un pequeño saco, luego lo amarro a su cintura y camino sonriente a la mesa de premios a buscar su collar…luego de tomarlo, se volteo para regresaba donde estaba Luffy hasta que una mano la aferro del brazo bruscamente…

-Tiene que ser una trampa… es imposible que Tyron perdiera con un tipo como ese… regresa todo maldita ladrona…"… casi le escupía a la cara de lo cerca que le gritaba… Cuando Nami le iba a decir sus verdades… una mano aferro el brazo del tipo…

-"Que crees que estás haciendo, suéltala ahora"…

-"Y por qué no me obligas, pedazo de mierda"…. Le respondió el tipo que al parecer trabajaba para el presentador del juego, el que aún no reaccionaba de la derrota de su campeón, aún en el piso…

El tipo apretó más el brazo de Nami, por lo que esta hizo un pequeño gesto de dolor en su cara… El sonido que se produjo fue como una rama que se rompe… en seguida el tipo soltó a Nami y cayó al piso aferrando su brazo.

-"¡Me lo rompiste, me rompiste el brazo maldito monstruo!"- se quejaba el tipo

Luffy pasó el brazo por el hombro de Nami y se retiró del lugar antes de que volviera y terminara con el tipo ese…

-"Luffy estoy bien, cálmate"- Le dijo Nami quien noto lo molesto que se encontraba.

-"Pero... es que… ya ya ya… bueno… ya estoy bien"- Dijo Luffy tomando la mano de Nami.

Caminaron Juntos hasta donde se suponía iban a juntarse con los demás para ver lo fuegos artificiales… pero al llegar no los pudieron encontrar, Luffy los podía sentir con su Haki se encontraban cerca pero aún no llegaban hasta ellos.

Se apoyaron en la baranda de la parte más alta donde no había tanta gente para que los pudieran encontrar los demás… se mantuvieron en silencio más tiempo del que pensaron cuando Nami fue quien hablo primero.

-"Me divertí mucho hoy, es bueno salir solo a relajarse de vez en cuando"-

-"Si, no estuvo mal, por cierto no te los había dicho pero, se te ve muy lindo ese collar…"-

-"A ti también ese sombrero, aunque prefiero el otro… no parece tú mismo sin él… después de todo los has tenido desde que te conozco… no podría imaginarte sin él"- Dijo Nami con una mirada melancolía recordando todo lo que han pasado desde que se conocieron…

-"Siii, nos conocimos hace mucho tiempo… y ahora míranos… Sin preocupaciones, libres, solo cumpliendo sueños y teniendo aventuras, es lo que siempre quisimos…"- Dijo Luffy mirando más allá de la gente y de la cuidad, solo mirando…

-"Si, y tu… ya no queda nada de ese chiquillo lleno de sueños de que recorrería el mundo cuando ni siquiera era capaz de navegar solo"-

-"Siii, debo reconocer que nunca entendí todo lo relacionado con la navegación, pero para eso te tengo a ti… sabía que me guiarías a mi sueño… siempre los supe…"-

-"Luffy… yo también nunca dude que lograrías ser el Rey de los piratas, después de todo lo repetías cada día,debía creerlo ¿No? Ajaja"- Nami sintió como se relajó el ambiente y contundió la conversación…

\- "De verdad estoy muy agradecida de ti Luffy, bueno de todos, pero a ti te debo mi felicidad, mi libertad y el estar cumpliendo mi sueño… todo me lleva a ti"...- le dijo Nami.

-"Prometí que cuidaría de ti Nami y por supuesto quiero que seas libre de cumplir tus sueños, además yo debería estar agradecido de ti… siempre me ayudaste y me llevaste por el mar hasta la isla más escondida del mundo… eres la mejor navegante"-… Luffy vio como le brillaban los ojos a Nami y sin darse cuenta se acercó a ella y colocó su cara a la altura de la de ella y continuo hablando, esta vez con una voz más grave y profunda…

-"Nami… he estado tratando de decirte algo toda la noche y ya me está matando…"-

Nami solo lo miro, no podía pensar claramente de los cerca que tenía a su querido capitán, solo a un paso de su boca.

-"Nami, yo… al principio no se a que se debía, pero cada vez que te veía mi pecho se tensaba, siempre me ha encantado verte reír y hacerte enojar me divierte como nada…. Nami tu siempre has sido especial para mí, todos mis nakamas son especiales… perotú eres diferente, siento algo diferente Nami, quiero estar contigo todo el tiempo… quiero abrazarte y verte todo el día… no sé cómo decirlo… Nami… yo…

Luffy abrió los ojos como platos y se apoyó en el barandal a su espalda para no perder el equilibrio, Nami no lo dejo continuar hablando, era más que obvio lo que Luffy iba a decir… nunca lo había visto divagar tanto en una conversación, él era el más directo a la hora de decir lo que pensaba o sentía… verlo titubear así por ella, la derritió más de lo que creyó posible y sin pensarlo salto a sus brazos y lo ataco con un beso, el beso que tenía para él desde ya hace mucho tiempo… ni ella recordaba desde cuando…

El beso fue profundo, lento, inexperto pero lleno de cariño, gratitud y amor…. Ambos se entregaron a la tarea olvidándose de todo lo demás, Luffy rodeo a Nami con sus brazos a la altura de la cintura y Nami lo rodeo por el cuello… así estuvieron hasta que se separaron para verse a la cara y sonreírse… no era necesarias las palabras, solo con miradas se decían todo…

Poco antes del beso de Nami y Luffy, los chicos se habían reunido Robín y Zoro, Ussop y Chopper para decirles que habían perdido de vista a Luffy y Nami, y Sanji que apareció con una mano marcada en el lado de la cara, seguro le fue mal en su cacería (jijijij)…

Zoro les señalo que logro encontrar a Luffy y Nami conversando a lo lejos… Decir que se les cayó la cara al piso al ver a Nami besar a Luffy sería poco, a pesar de que la mayoría de ellos estaba al tanto del plan, verlo realizado es otra cosa… pasando el asombro inicial todos sonrieron… sabían lo que sentían el uno por el otro, verlos juntos y felices les transmitía una alegría única…

Sanji tardo más en reaccionar, el siempre sospecho que Nami sentía algo por Luffy, aunque inconscientemente siempre espero equivocarse… con una cara de resignación y tal vez un poco triste, encendió un cigarrillo y miro a su capitán y a su navegante entregarse en un beso que confirmaba todas sus sospechas…

-"Bueno, y era hora ¿no?...- Sanji dejo salir el humo y se dio media vuelta, no necesitaba seguir viendo el beso…

-"¿Estas bien?"- al voltear logro notar quien le pregunto, ahí estaba de pie ni más ni menos que Zoro…

-"Si, pero tendré que hablar seriamente con ese maldito suertudo más tarde… se las cantare claritas"… Dijo Sanji y se retiró caminando tranquilamente...

Los que se quedaron volvieron a mirar hacia la pareja que ya se había separado y solo se miraba con amor en los ojos…

Justo en ese momento el primer fuego artificial ilumino el cielo nocturno de colores y brillos hermosos… todos miraron el espectáculo con una sonrisa en sus rostros…

Luffy y Nami continuaron tomados de las manos mirando los fuegos artificiales y besándose de vez en cuando, cada vez esto de la cercanía les gustaba más y más…

No tan lejos de ahí y junto a la explosión de una pirotecnia unos flases de cámara (Den Den Mushi tipo imagen), capturaban momentos de los Mugiwaras…

-"Esto será más que suficiente para Jack… quien pensaría que Mugiwara tendría una mujer… espero que me paguen bien por esto… será mejor que me vaya, no me voy a seguir arriesgando aquí…"- el tipo de entre los arbustos se perdió en la oscuridad de los alrededores…

-"Jack te dará donde más te duele muchacho, solo espéralo…"….-

CONTINUARA… CHAN CHAN CHAAANNNN….¡

-o-o-o-

Bueno, primero espero le haya gustado… segundo, no me maten por el desarrollo del romance jajaj Quiero un Luffy maduro, no creo que haga daño de vez en cuando….

Como siempre agradecerles infinitamente sus comentarios, son únicos y todo esto es por y para ustedes, no lo olviden…

Los saludo desde mi rincón feliz que es donde escribo y les mando muchos abrazos estruja pulmones… *3*


	7. DÍAS DE VERANO

Buenos regresos de vacaciones (Por lo menos donde vivo), lamento en el corazón y todas sus venitas… No haber actualizado antes, pero necesitaba con urgencia unas vacaciones lejos de mi vida cotidiana… he vuelto con las pilas cargadísimas y con ánimos de compartir mis locuras con ustedes gente bella… y bellos…

A ustedes: **LadyEpona93, Max OnePiece, Guest, DenysAndre, Kishinoshi, Leasimrehot y Mugiwaras D.**

 **Muchas gracias a todos por continuar en mi camino de creación… *3***

 **DIAS DE VERANO**

-"La noche de aquel festival jamás seria olvidada, en una noche de verano, en aquella isla, en la por fin afloraron sentimientos nacidos miles de islas atrás, historias entrelazadas que hoy se encuentran por fin, palabras y abrazos que permanecían guardados bajo el miedo a lo desconocido…A lo nunca antes sentido….

Hoy eso cambio y unió a dos almas predestinadas a estar juntas"-. (Riquelme, M).

Los Mugiwara se reunieron apenas termino es espectáculo de pirotecnia que señala el final del festival, todos se miraban, todos sabían que era lo que había pasado y todos estaban felices por ello, no era necesario gritarlo a los cuatro vientos. Nami iba tomada de la mano de Luffy, este ultimo la llevaba por entre la gente hasta llegar donde sus nakamas, quería decirle a todos lo que había pasado y que por fin había cumplido su meta de besar a Nami (y que le había gustado por sobremanera jiji) quería compartir la felicidad y la emoción que sentía con sus nakamas, su familia…

-"Nami mírate nada más, estas radiante… ¿Algo bueno te paso?"- Pregunto Ussop mientras guiñaba un ojo a Luffy…

-"¿Qué te pasa en el ojo Ussop, se te medio algo?"- Dijo Luffy, tan sutil como el golpe de una piedra contra una ventana…

-"Claro que no animal, no sabes captar las indirecta ¿Cierto?"-…

Nami sonreía, sonreía de corazón, como solo Luffy la hacía sonreír… de pronto noto una mirada picarona y se volteo para ver unos ojos grandes y azules que brillaban de emoción, Robín la observaba con una sonrisa de lado dibujada en su rostro…

-"Me alegro por ti Nami, al fin pudiste ser sincera, bien hecho"- dijo Robín acercándose a Nami mientras hablaba.

De pronto todos los rodearon para felicitarlos, pero no sabían cómo decirlo, solo los vieron besarse no podían asumir relaciones sin que las partes involucradas lo confirmaran primero...

-"Así que ahora están juntos no?"- Hablo Zoro...

"No sé si felicitarte o darte mi pésame, capitán" dijo poniéndose muy serio, tanto que no vio el puño de Nami viajando a velocidades ultrasónicas con su cabeza como punto de impacto…

-KNOCK…!

-"Haaagh… ¿por qué me pegas maldita…?"- se quejó Zoro en el piso…

-"Zoro"- se oyó decir, era Robín que lo miraba con cara de reproche… -"Eso no está bien"-

-"ajajajajapffffajjaaj…lo regañaron"- se reían Ussop, Chopper… que aunque se preocupaban por la salud de sus nakamas, ver a Robín regañar a Zoro siempre le resultaba muy divertido…

Chopper dio un paso al frente y le pregunto a Luffy… -"Entonces Nami es tu pareja ahora, debes cuidarla mucho Luffy… y debes cuidar de no tener mucho cachorritos ya que el barco no sería cap…

-"YAAAA… CHOPPER… no es necesario decir eso, apenas comenzaron como pareja… vamos a dejarlos avanzar de a poco ne?..."- Intervino Ussop tapándole la boquita al médico.

-"Shishishishi, por supuesto que la voy a cuidar, es muy importante para mi…"- Dijo mirando a Nami a los ojos...

-"Hap…."- dijo Nami a la vez que su corazón detenía su marcha un momento…-"No andes diciendo eso a todos, tonto"- dijo mientras se miraba a otro lado ocultando su mejillas rojas…

Solo risas se oyeron en ese extraño grupo, cuando llegaron al Sunny le contaron a Franky y Brook sobre la nueva relación de Luffy y Nami, Franky levanto su brazos e hizo su pose de SUPEEERRR, disparo unos pequeños fuegos artificiales desde sus hombros (Los tenia preparados sabía que pasaría tarde o temprano)…

Brook se aproximó a Luffy y le pregunto si ya había tenido el placer de ver la pantis de Nami y si le podría dar una fotografía más tarde (Dijo que era para una tarea jajaja)…

Por lo que se ganó una reverenda patada por parte de Sanji, quien llegaba al Sunny y escucho para desgracia de Brook, su familiar comentario….

A Zoro esto no le pasó desapercibido, el cocinero andaba de un humor negro desde que vio a Nami con Luffy, le comento a Luffy disimuladamente lo que había pasado con Sanji y como había reaccionado al verlos juntos y le sugirió que debía hablar con él más tarde.

Acordaron celebrar la noticia de la nueva pareja del barco…Sanji estuvo de acuerdo, no podía negarse a la petición de banquete de sus nakamas, pero su cara de desaprobación no cambio, habiendo ya casi terminado de preparar la comida fue donde Luffy y le hablo con un tono entre apagado, molesto y dolido…

-"Luffy, necesito hablar contigo… Ahora"-… dijo a la vez que encendía un cigarrillo...

Luffy noto la rigidez en la voz de Sanji y cambio su expresión por una más seria…

-"Seguro vamos"-

Cuando estuvieron alejados de los demás fue Sanji quien comenzó a hablar…

-"No voy a felicitarte porque por tu relación con Nami-san, sin embargo te advertiré que si esto es solo por pasar el rato o por pasar el aburrimiento lo dejes en este momento, Nami no está jugando contigo y no se merece que jueguen con ella así… Si la haces sufrir tendrás que vértelas conmigo, ella es una persona muy especial para mí y…

-"SANJI, no estoy jugando con Nami, la quiero…La quiero de verdad y tú deberías saberlo, jamás la lastimaría y no me acercaría a ella si no estuviera seguro de lo que siento… la cuidare no tienes que preocuparte de eso…"- Dijo Luffy a la vez que colocaba una mano sobre el hombro de Sanji.

-"Eso espero"-… Dijo Sanji, dejo salir una nube de humo y se volteo de regreso a la fiesta…

Luffy suspiro, no le gustaba tratar temas tan tensos con sus nakamas pero sabía que Sanji quería mucho a Nami y se alegraba que se preocupara por ella…

-"¿Cómo ha ido todo… ¿Dijo que se iría de la banda por fin?"- apareció Zoro por donde Sanji se había marchado.

-"No digas eso Zoro, solo está preocupado"-

-"No debería estarlo, la bruja no podría estar más protegida que contigo, debes darle tiempo, seguro lo llega a aceptar y se va a pasar las penas con la primera mujer desafortunada que se atraviese en su camino…"- Dijo Zoro a la vez que le daba un trajo a su botellón de sake.

-"Supongo que es verdad, volvamos con los demás aún quiero probar esa carne que Sanji preparo…" Dijo Luffy y se encamino de regreso donde sus nakamas…

 **En algún oscuro rincón de la ciudad…**

-"Aquí está el informe que estabas esperando, lo acaba de entregar el mensajero"- Kail deposito un sobre de color marrón sobre el escritorio de Drogho.

-"Veamos, veamos ¿Dónde está el mensajero?"- pregunto Jack.

-"Luego de revisar el contenido del sobre, me pidió que le pagara y se retiró de inmediato, menciono algo de que no se quería involucrar más de lo ya estaba y que se iría en el primer barco que zarpara"- dijo Kail levantando las cejas en señal de no importarle la actitud del mensajero.

"Bueno, seguro tenía trabajo que hacer, a esas ratas chismosas nunca les falta a quien espiar, como los odio… Pero espero que esto que me trajo sea de utilidad"- Jack dejo caer el contenido sobre su escritorio, del que salieron cuatro fotografías, un breve informe y un mapa con la ubicación del Sunny en el puerto de la isla.

-"Vaayaaaa vaaayaaa, mira Kail nuestro amigo tiene una amiga… quién lo diría… Ahí quedaron esos que decían que a Mugiwara no le atraían las mujeres, el mar es cruel nadie puede navegar tanto sin caer en tentaciones y Mugiwara tiene a dos hermosas mujeres con él, sería un idiota si no las aprovechara… Aunque parece tener preferencia por esta mujer, la llamada Dorobo Neko"-.

En una fotografía aparecía Luffy abrazado de Nami, en otra aparecía besándola y en las otras dos disfrutando de las atracciones del festival, Luego de ver con detalle las fotos se enfocó en el informe el cual describía lo siguiente…

-"Monkey D. Luffy mantiene una relación muy cercana con sus nakamas, más sin embargo es con Dorobo Neko con quien se demuestra una relación de cercanía intima, Dorobo Neko no presenta amplias habilidades de combate, aun así es extremadamente difícil acercase a ella con intenciones de ataque, como antes se menciono es generalmente respaldada por alguno de sus nakamas y no pelea directamente en el frente, se sugiere un acercamiento con el mínimo de personal en un momento de distracción llevar a cabo un plan de captura y retirada sin mayor complejidad… tener en cuenta que algunos tripulantes de la banda de Mugiwara son usuarios de Haki por lo que enviar a un tipo de características y contextura fuerte puede llamar la atención de los Mugiwaras.

Jack en medio de su lectura lucio una sonrisa, una sonrisa de tal crueldad que Kail sabía que solo significada dolor, venganza y sangre… incluso sangre de inocentes con tal de salirse con la suya…

Al final del informe decía lo único que Jack quería saber…

"Eliminar a Dorobo Neko, significaría no solo un quiebre emocional tremendo en Mugiwara y su tripulación sino que también conllevaría la perdida de la única persona capaz de navegar por los mares del nuevo mundo en su tripulación."

-"Esto será épico, la traeremos hacia nosotros y la mantendremos como trofeo, la déjaremos tan mal que sus nakamas desearan que la hubiéramos matado… jajajajaja"-

Kail quien reconocía el verdadero peligro al que se enfrentaban miro a Jack con la duda escrita en su rostro…

-"Estas seguro, solo tendremos una oportunidad si fallamos será nuestro fin, no creas que serán piadosos con nosotros si tratamos de atacar a esa chica"-

Jack miro a Kail, tomo su cigarrillo entre dos dedos y lo apunto con é…l

-"Si no te conociera diría que eres un maldito cobarde Kail, no fallaremos hombre y no nos harán nada, no si quieren que su chica consentida permanezca en una pieza… será delicioso ver como sufre Mugiwara… quiero ver cómo se desesperas y como ve algo que es valioso para él, ser arrancado de tus manos…"- Jack apago su cigarrillo en unas de las fotos que trajo el espía, justo en la cara de Luffy… quemando el centro de la fotografía hasta consumir la cara de Nami…

-"Recuerdas al tipo que te pedí buscar, ve y dile que se presente esta noche para negociar los términos de nuestra alianza"- Mando Jack.

Kail asintió y se retiró de la oficina, a veces lo descolocaba ver a Jack en su estado de psicosis vengativa, no olvidaba la primera vez que lo conoció, no era más que un maldito que abusada de todos, si no fuera por lo que ese loco hacía por él, hace tiempo que se habría ido de la isla, lejos de la mente desquiciada de Jack, pero no podía… Debía ser fuerte… un poco más, solo mantenerse firme un poco más….

 **En el Thousand Sunny,**

 **Finalizaba una celebración entre nakamas…**

Ya comenzaban a verse unos débiles rayos de luz en el horizonte cuando algunos Mugiwara yacían tendidos en el piso, entre ellos un esqueleto con un violín en la mano, el cual tenía un globo asomando del hueco donde debía estar su nariz, junto a él una bolita de pelo que roncaba como un gran oso, al otro extremo un hombre cuya larga nariz tiritaba con cada ronquido que emitía…

Los demás, en su mayoría se había retirado, Zoro quien debía quedar de guardia subió al puesto vigía seguido de una sigilosa y hábil señorita que no demoro en encontrarse con el espadachín en las alturas…

Sanji se había retirado a la biblioteca, diciendo que dormiría ahí por esta noche, y Franky se fue al taller aprovechando para trabajar tranquilo en sus inventos…

Luffy, por su parte se encontraba apoyado en el barandal junto a Nami, eran los últimos que quedaban en pie, ambos aún permanecían emocionados por los acontecimientos sucedidos durante el festival…

-"Aun no creo lo que paso, es decir… Paso tan rápido que no se si paso realmente, ¿entiendes?"- Dijo Nami con la mirada gacha debido a la pena que le daba hablar sobre el tema…

-"Mmmm… Creo entender, pero debes estar segura de lo que paso, no quisiera saber que no estás de acuerdo y te sientes obligada a estar conmigo"- Dijo Luffy mirando al horizonte que comenzaba a cambiar de un manto oscuro a un cielo de colores claros.

-"Luffy, estoy segura de lo que siento por ti…lo he estado desde mucho tiempo, es solo que no tenía el valor suficiente para decírtelo en voz alta"

-"Nami"… Luffy la tomo de los hombros y la estrecho contra su pecho… "Gracias"…

-"¿Qué dices, porque me agradeces?"-

-"Por todo… por estar aquí, por estar conmigo cuando te necesite, por estar conmigo ahora"-

Nami sintió como Luffy la abrazaba con más fuerza y entendió a que se refería, él también había estado ahí para ella cuando lo necesito, y estaba con ella ahora, qué más podía pedir…

-"Te quiero, Luffy"-…. Dijo tímidamente Nami

-"Te quiero, Nami-… Le susurro entre el cabello

Se miraron unos momentos y sellaron sus labios con un beso suave pero cargado de sentimientos, todo iba bien en ese día de verano…

"Aquí está el tipo que mandaste a llamar"- Dijo Kail entrando en la oficina acompañado de un sujeto que parecía caminar con gran esfuerzo, sus ropas estaban gastadas y sus botas sucias…

-"Estupendo bienvenido, espero que lo que he oído de ti no sean solo rumores mal fundados, espero me seas de utilidad"- Dijo jack a la vez que apoyaba su cabeza sobre sus manos –"Si tus servicios me resultan satisfactorios, tu ayuda será ampliamente recompensada"- Jack dejo caer un saco de monedas de oro sobre el escritorio, la cara del invitado se ilumino mientras el brillo del oro se reflejaba sobre sus gafas de sol gastadas…

-"Solo dime qué quieres y considéralo hecho"- sentencio el tipo sin apartar la mirada de la suculenta oferta realizada por Jack.

-"Bien, que comienza el juego entonces"….

Chan chan channn…

¿Quién será el invitado de Jack?, nadie lo sabe (Espero teorías locas)

¿Qué será lo que planea?, seguro algo sucio

¿Qué será lo que mantiene a Kail junto a Jack?, eso se sabrá más adelante

¿Dejare de hablar sola?, probamente no… jijijij

De nuevo gracias por llegar hasta aquí conmigo… espero no demorarme tanto en actualizar como ahora…

Tengo una propuesta (más adelante obviamente), nunca he escrito **lemmon** y quisiera intentarlo… no sé si lo aprueban o no les atrae mucho el tema, por favor háganmelo saber

UN BESOOOTE ENORME DE ESOS QUE SE RECUEDAN PARA TODA LA VIDA…

Nos vemos pronto *3*


	8. EL PRIMER MOVIMIENTO

Hola a todos y todas… Las 17: 00 hrs por aquí en Chile, con sol después de una extensa lluvia… tanto física como emocional…

Bueno pero con una sonrisa por delante aquí les traigo un nuevo capítulo espero disfruten leyéndolo como lo disfrute escribiéndolo…

En cuanto al Lemmon picarones, ya estoy trabajando en él, saldrá pero un poco más adelante les pido paciencia…

 **Tengo una saludo muy especial para LadyEpona93, gracias por escucharme (o leerme mejor dicho) me rio mucho durante nuestras conversaciones, mil gracias.**

No me he olvidado de ustedes chicos y chicas:

 **Giche:** Me alegro en el alma que te guste la historia, estamos trabajando para usted.

 **Mugiwaras.D:** te doy crédito por adivinar el personaje incognito, pero te ganas un segundo lugar, ya había sido descubierto… pero de que tienes un sexto sentido, lo tienes… y no te preocupes de lo largo de los mensajes… tú escribe no más jaja...

 **DennysAndre:** Bravo (se pone de pie), adivinaste el personaje en un record de tiempo… te doy tu premio y como dije no lo matare (aún jaja naa mentira) espero sigas pendiente de mi historia.

 **Kishinoshi:** No pude responder a tu duda, no te puedo enviar mensajes… estas incomunicado.

 **FalkerZero:** Gracias por siempre animarme a continuar, eres único. Aunque no lo creas tus comentarios pesan en mi.

 **SofiaLSAN15:** Cuida a esa amiga tuya… vale oro… y si las demás no te comprenden es su problema no tuyo… que gusto que sigas la historia.

 **LaReinedesNieges:** gracias por tu cumplido opino lo mismo de ti, en esta página el talento se ve a montones… lo sé porque sigo muy de cerca tus historias.

A todos y cada uno de ustedes… mi agradecimientos no bastan… así que… les mandare fruta… sírvanse dejarme sus direcciones por interno jajaja… nooo mentira… no pasan fruta en la aduana…

 **EL PRIMER MOVIMIENTO**

 **The Dennys´ S Bar**

 **-"Te traje aquí, para dejarte claro que solo te quiero lo más lejos posible de mis asuntos, solo lo justo y necesario, no me interesa involucrarme más de la cuenta con un marine"-** Dijo Jack pasando una mano por su cabello.

 **-"Entonces estamos más que bien, ya no soy un marine** "- Respondió el aludido tomando la copa de vino que acababan de servirle.

 **-"Una vez marine, siempre marine… pero aún así me sorprende que aceptaras ayudarme con tanta facilidad, estaba dispuesto a romperte un par de dedos si no ofrecías ayudarme de buenas a primeras"-** Jack tomaba su copa entre los dedos.

El aludido produjo una mueca imaginando lo doloroso que hubiera sido de no querer ayudar **-"Que bueno que eso no será necesario, cuando me dijiste lo que querías hacer estaba más que dispuesto, yo también tengo unos temas que poner en orden con Mugiwara, solo me facilitaste las cosas"-.**

Ambos hombre tomaron sus copas y las chocaron en medio de la mesa

 **-"Brindemos por el tormento que provocaremos en la vida de ese pobre infeliz"-** Ambos rieron y mostraron unas sonrisas perversas en sus caras…

 **En el barco más genial del mundo… es decir el Sunny**

Luego de llegados al barco y de celebrar como Oda manda… Nami y Luffy estaban más unidos que nunca y si debían separarse, Nami para revisar asuntos del barco y Luffy para… bueno para hacer nada mientras Nami trabajaba, ya que sabía que no le perdonaría si interrumpía su trabajo… Pero aún estando separados pensaban en que hacia el otro en ese momento.

En un rincón del barco donde se encontraba resguardado del sol un espadachín durmiendo a pierna suelta, Luffy, Usopp y Chopper competían por quien armaba la torre más alta con palitos que Usopp había hecho.

 **-"Luffy llevas suspirando toda la mañana, Nami ya se desocupará, deja de estar así me pones nervioso…"-** Dijo Usopp colocando su palito número 12 en la torre.

 **-"Que no estaba pensando en ella"-** Dijo Luffy tirando de sus labios intentando imitar un silbido y mirando a otro lado.

 **-"Usopp, entiende que Luffy en este momento está liberando muchas hormonas debido a la reciente actividad que está realizando con Nami y es normal que esté interesado en ir con ella pronto"-** Dijo Chopper a la vez que colocaba su palito número 7 en su torre.

 **-"Sabias que los machos pueden seguir a la hembra por semanas hasta lograr llevar a cabo el acto de procre…."-**

 **-"¡CHOPPER! Te dije que no hablaras de eso y menos de esa forma, no sé por qué se siente peor cuando lo dices así… mira ya me hiciste tirar mi torre"-** Se quejaba Usopp quien no soportaba cuando Chopper describía todo el "Tema sexual" en sus términos científicos.

Mientras Luffy seguía suspirando, no sabía porque pero quería estar junto a Nami todo el día…

…

 **-"Entonces Robín ¿Las provisiones están completas? ¿No nos falta conseguir nada?"-**

 **-"Todo completo, estaremos bien hasta la próxima isla"-**

 **-"Bien, gracias por ayudarme Robín, no puedo ordenar esto sola y Sanji está un poco distante de todos y no quería molestarlo con esto"-** Dijo Nami mientras se sentaba sobre unas cajas con verduras para descansar un poco.

 **-"No creo que le hubiera molestado ayudarte, pero supongo que tienes razón aún esta digiriendo todo el tema de tu relación con Luffy"-** Dijo Robín sentándose en una silla a unos pasos de Nami.

 **-"Lo tomo mejor de lo que pensé, bueno tendrá que aceptarlo al fin y al cabo no estamos haciendo nada malo y no dejare a Luffy porque a él no le guste… él sale con chicas en cada isla, es egoísta e hipócrita reclamarnos a nosotros"-** Nami se comenzó a tomar el cabello en una cola de caballo.

 **-"Hablando de ti y Luffy, que tal les va con todo esto, es nuevo para ambos ¿No es así?"-** Robín comenzaba su interrogatorio, ya era hora de que Nami la pusiera al tanto de los resultados de su plan.

Nami se sonrojo de inmediato, confiaba en Robín tanto como en su propia hermana, pero hablar estos temas con alguien más, aún necesitaba coraje para eso…

 **-"Bien, Luffy es muy atento conmigo más de lo que pensé, y cuando me abraza me siento increíble, pero siento que aún falta algo… desde que llegamos al barco no hemos estado solos mucho tiempo, entiendes"-** Nami miraba sus manos apenada.

 **-"Mmm, si tienes razón y si salen juntos, ya pronto nos iremos de la isla tal vez deberían tener una cita y pasar tiempo como pareja"-** Robín le giño un ojo a Nami.

 **-"Eso sería lindo, pero no sé si Luffy querrá, sabes que a él no le van estas cosas de parejas"-**

 **-"Nami, él hará lo que le pidas, nunca dudes eso es más, deberías aprovechar de preguntarle de inmediato ya que lo tenemos aquí"-** Robín se dirigió a la puerta del almacén y abrió de golpe la puerta, cayendo Luffy al piso.

 **-"Hola Luffy ¿Buscabas a Nami?"-** Dijo Robín esforzándose por mantener oculta su sonrisa…

 **-"Hee… sip…"-** Dijo Luffy limpiándose el polvo de los pantalones.

 **-"Bien ya la has encontrado, los dejo solos iré a ver que hacen los demás"-** Dijo Robín saliendo del almacén y cerrando la puerta, no sin antes dar una mirada fugaz de completa complicidad a su amiga.

Nami entendió esa mirada, ese **"veré que hacen los demás",** es más un **"veré que nadie venga a molestar"** … **-"Gracias Robín".**

 **-"Que pasa Luffy, ¿Para qué me necesitas?"-** Nami quería decirle a Luffy lo que le sugirió Robín, pero no sabía cómo pedirlo.

 **-"¿Aun no terminas, quería estar contigo un rato, pero como me dijiste que no te molestar mientras no terminaras"-** Nami se quedo con ojos abierto, Luffy estaba haciendo caso a las cosas que ella le decía, quizás si era cierto lo que dijo Robín si ella quería algo de Luffy solo debía pedirlo.

 **-"Hee, si acabo de terminar ya tengo el resto del día libre…"-** Dijo Nami levantándose y dándole la espalda a Luffy para ver que no le faltaba nada por hacer

 **-"¿Qué quieres hac…"-** Tan pronto como Nami dijo que estaba libre de trabajo, Luffy la envolvió en sus brazos…

 **-"Vas a tener que compensarme el tiempo que me debes y vas a tener que comenzar a dejar estas tareas a los demás, ¿sabes lo difícil que fue el buscar algo que hacer pensando en ti todo el día?"-** Luffy Dijo esto enterrado en el cabello de Nami, mientras la abrazaba por detrás.

 **-"Luffy…"-** El no lo sabía, pero había dicho algo increíblemente tierno a los odios de Nami, le pedía pasar tiempo con él, solo con él.

 **-"Hay algo que podemos hacer, ¿Por qué no salimos hoy… solo los dos?"-** Nami puso ojos suplicantes, si tenía que pasar tanta vergüenza que al menos valiera la pena.

 **-"¿Salir? ¿A dónde?"-** Luffy quería darle a Nami lo que pedía, pero seguía siendo el obtuso sentimental que siempre había sido.

Nami respiro profundo, acumulando paciencia… se volteo aún en los brazos de Luffy y lo miro a los ojos

 **-"Salir juntos, no se a comer algo… a pasear… que se yo…"-** Luffy la miro, no sabía porque quería hacer eso pero no se negaría, además cuando nombro la comida ya lo tenía convencido un 80%...

 **-"Seguro, vamos si tu quieres"-** Le sonrió.

Nami dio un brinquito en señal de alegría, beso a Luffy fugazmente en los labios y se escabullo de sus brazos, todo en cuestión de segundos.

 **-"Iré a buscar a Robín, debo salir de compras para esta noche"-** Dijo esto y salió casi corriendo del almacén dejando a un Luffy aún con los brazos estirados, con cara de no saber qué pasaba pero feliz, Oh claro que estaba feliz.

….

Robín se encontraba tomando el sol junto a Zoro que estaba haciendo abdominales, de pronto Robín sonrió de la nada y Zoro sabía perfectamente a que se debía…

 **-"¿Que paso ahora? No los estarás espiando de nuevo…"-** Zoro se limpio el sudor de su cara con una toalla.

 **-"Solo me alegra que Nami sea feliz y estará pronto aquí para pedirme salir con ella"-** … Robín se puso de pie… **-"Y estoy segura que Luffy te buscara para que le des algunos consejos"-**

 **-"Tchs… porque me meten en sus cosas a mi"-** Zoro reclamaba, pero también estaba contento porque le saliera todo bien a Luffy, hubiera sido muy incomodo si no resultaba bien y debían verse a diario…

 **-"Robín aquí estas, ven vamos, debemos salir ahora, ya…"-** Nami tiraba de la mano de Robín como una niña pequeña.

 **-"Ok vamos, tranquila"-** La sonrisa de Robín reflejaba todo el cariño que tenia por aquella pelirroja, era después de todo su mejor amiga.

Z oro vio como ambas desaparecían del barco a una velocidad impresionante entre risas y abrazos, sonrió de ver tan feliz a Robín, merecía ser feliz y se alegraba de que fuera así.

 **De vuelta**

 **En el lugar de reunion de Jack**

Las puerta se abrieron y de ellas apareció un hombre enorme y grueso empujando dentro de la oficina a un pequeño niño con la cara sucia y el pelo revuelto.

 **-"Disculpe señor, acaba de llegar diciendo que tenia la información que le pidió"-** Dijo el gorila de pie detrás de niño.

 **-"Sergei, no debes tratar así a nuestros amigos"-** Dijo negando con la cabeza **–"¿Qué tienes para mi niño?"-** Jack saco su puro de la boca y dejo salir el humo.

 **-"La mujer de pelo naranjo salió del barco acompañada de la otra mujer, la de pelo oscuro"-** dijo el niño temeroso.

Jack abrió los ojos y una sonrisa asomo en su cara **-"Ves Sergei, el niño está trabajando… bien hecho niño ahora toma"-** arrojo unas monedas al piso como si aquel niño fuera cualquier cosa **-"Por tu trabajo, ahora sal de aquí que ensucias mi alfombra"-.**

El niño se precipito sobre las monedas, no era mucho pero de seguro alcanzaría para poder comer algo, salió tan pronto recogió su pago.

 **-"Escuchaste eso, es nuestra oportunidad de oro… no la malgastes"-** dijo esto último apuntando su puro a la cara de su nuevo socio.

 **-"Tu falta de confianza me ofende, de verdad"-**

 **-"Jack deberías detener esto ahora que puedes, ese tipo fallara estoy seguro y tu serás el que salga peor parado"-** Kail hablo acercándose a Jack.

 **-"Hablo el más valiente de todos, porque no me sorprende… Kail si tanto miedo tienes ahí está la puerta… es bien grande y se abre fácil"-** Jack miro a Kail con una mirada casi desafiando que se fuera.

 **-"Sabes que no me iré, solo trato de advertirte"-** Kail volvió a su posición.

 **-"Eso pensé yo, bien manos a la obra… llámame apenas tengas el trabajo hecho"-**

El aludido asintió y se retiro no sin antes darle una mirada a Kail, el no confiaba tampoco en él… era muy extraño que alguien como él estuviera enredado con alguien como Jack.

 **En alguna**

 **Tienda de la cuidad**

 **-"Robín mira este… y este…. Oh ese de allá es preciosos…. Déjalo yo lo vi primero"-** Nami corría por toda la tienda tomando vestidos o quitándoselo de las manos a otras compradoras.

 **-"Son todos muy lindos Nami"-** Robín llevaba unos vestidos que Nami había seleccionado.

 **-"Bien me probare estos, espérame aquí si"-** Tomo los vestidos que tenia Robín y salió disparada a los probadores.

Robín se sentó en unos sillones a esperarla, la observaba y no escondía la sonrisa que le provocaba ver a Nami como una niña emocionada y enamorada, era muy divertido.

 **-"Onee chan, onee chan, me perdí ¿Me puedes ayudar a encontrar a mi mami"-** Un niño saco de sus pensamientos a Robín, esta lo miro y de inmediato reacciono…

 **-"Claro ¿Cómo es tu madre?"-** Robín tenia debilidad por los niños desvalidos, ella lo había sido alguna vez, no podía no hacer nada frente a ellos.

La tienda estaba repleta de mujeres comprando, al parece llegaba mercancía nueva y era la sensación de la cuidad.

El niño tomo la mano de Robin y la guio por la tienda hasta casi llegar a la puerta, noto que el niño caminaba extrañamente rápido, no como alguien perdido si no como alguien que sabía perfectamente a donde ir… pensó que tal vez tenía prisa por encontrar a su madre.

 **-"¿Estás seguro que estaba por aquí'"-** pregunto Robín, miro al niño y este la tomo de la mano y salió con ella de la tienda…

 **-"Allí, allí va… llévame con ella"-** El niño corrió entre la gente y a Robin le pareció que entro a un callejón cercano a la tienda, Robin miro a la tienda… Nami aún no salía del vestidor… corrió tras el niño, le preocupaba que se perdiera más de lo que ya estaba.

El callejo era oscuro pero podía ver la figura del niño a mitad del callejón **…**

 **-"Que pasa ¿Por qué corriste así de repente?"-** Robin noto como dos figuras aparecieron rápido de detrás de ella y una de ellas se lanzo a atacarla, ella lo esquivo pero el segundo tipo la tomo de las manos y puso en ellas unas esposas que ha Robín le parecían increíblemente pesadas…

 **-"Listo con esto no podrá hacer nada…"-**

 **-"¿Quiénes son ustedes? ¿Qué quieren?..."-**

 **-"Shhh… calladita, no tenemos nada en tu contra"-** El otro hombre se acerco a ella con un pañuelo blanco y se lo coloco en el área de la boca… Robin comenzó a sentirse débil a desvanecerse y lo último que logro ver fue al niño al que estaba ayudando acercándose a ella…

 **-"Lo siento Onee chan…"-** todo se oscureció.

En la tienda…

Mientras Nami se probaba su último vestido, uno rojo sin hombros y con encaje en el área de la cadera y la pierna un hombre entro bruscamente al vestidor…

 **-"¿Pero qué demonios?... ¿Qué crees que estás haciendo?"-** Nami busco rápidamente su Ultime clima tact, pero este estaba bajo los vestidos que ya se había probado, el tipo uso el mismo paño que había usado con Robin y Nami pronto se quedo sin fuerzas para seguir peleando… antes de desvanecerse por completo puso oír…

 **-"Llama al señor Jack, dile que la tenemos"-**

En un momento la tomaron y salieron del probador… las mujeres encargadas de la tienda solo vieron como arrojaron toda la ropa y una especie de bastón encima de una silla y salieron con la chica en brazos completamente inconsciente, no dijeron nada porque los reconocían, sabían para quien trabajaban y no querían problemas… pero no pudieron evitar preguntarse que había hecho esa chica para molestar tanto a Jack, tanto para que mandara esos tipos a buscarla.

 **The Dennys´s Bar**

 **-"Señor Dennys está despertando"-** dijo una voz suavemente, debía ser una joven mujer.

 **-"Dale espacio niña, déjala respirar… ¿Está bien señorita? ¿Puede oírme?"-** El joven dueño del bar la miraba mientras Robin con su cabeza apoyada en la barra comenzaba a abrir los ojos tratando de ubicarse y recordar como llego ahí.

 **-"¿Qué paso? ¿Dónde estoy?... Arrgg mi cabeza me duele… NAMI… ¿Dónde está Nami?"-** Trato de ponerse de pie, pero se mareo tanto que debió sostenerse de la barra para no caer

 **-"No hagas eso, el efecto aún no debe haber pasado… esa cosa que usan es un poco fuerte a veces con el cuerpo"-** dijo el dueño poniendo un vaso de agua frente a Robin pero ella no reacciono a sus palabras miro al joven y le pregunto

 **-"¿Cómo llegue aquí?... estaba en un callejón y no recuerdo más"-**

 **-"Un pequeño me vino a decir que había una joven en el callejón y me pidió que la fuera ayudar… conozco al niño así que le creí y fui a revisar, estabas inconsciente en el piso con esas cosas en las muñecas** "-. El dueño apunto con su mano a unas esposas de Kairoseki en el otro lado de la barra.

 **-¿Cómo me las quitaron?"-** Cuestiono Robin.

 **-"Ha… esa niña de ahí, es muy hábil con las cerraduras… me da pena decirlo, es mi hija y es un poco diestra en eso de abrir cosas que no debería abrir"-** Dijo el joven mientras sonría…

 **\- "Gracias por ayudarme, pero debo irme rápido… si paso lo que creo debo moverme pronto"-** Robin se levanto esta vez sin sentir mareos y salió del bar…debía llegar pronto al barco así que uso su habilidad y aparecieron entre pétalos de flores un par enorme de alas tras su espalda, se impulso y dio un salto tan alto que se elevo completamente del piso… no importa que se cansara debía llegar a como dé lugar al barco… esto era grave ella lo sabía, lo sentía.

 **EN EL SUNNY**

 **-"Usopp, estoy aburrido… déjame sacarte sangre necesito practicar"-** Dijo Chopper mientras sacaba una inyección de quien sabe dónde y la apuntaba a Usopp.

 **-"Aleja eso de mi Chopper, no me usaras como muñeco de pruebas sabes… no merezco tener mis brazos luciendo como coladores"-** Usopp ponía sus manos en postura de defensa mientras rodeaba a pequeño doctor.

 **-"Chopper- san, si gustas puedes practicar conmigo, no me dan miedo las agujas"-** Dijo Brook a la vez que se levantaba la manga de uno de sus brazos.

 **-"¡Como te va a sacar sangre subnormal, si ni siquiera tienes piel!-** Usopp palmeo el aire junto a Brook.

 **-"Solo quería ayudar… por que tengo un gran corazón… Ha pero yo no tengo corazón… yohohoho…**

Brooks detuvo su riza abruptamente y sintió algo acercarse al barco, en un movimiento supersónico subió a la parte alta del barco justo a tiempo para que algo aterrizara en sus brazos… Chopper y Usopp se sorprendieron y corrieron a ver qué paso…

 **-"¡Chopper- san… ven pronto!"-** Brook grito a todo pulmón (ajjaa pulmón entienden jaja es bueno… ya paso)

Chopper corrió más aprisa hasta donde Brook, cuando llego un grito se ahogo en su garganta, Robin estaba pálida había usado su habilidad de la forma que más le cansaba y por el sudor en su frente la había usado mucho…

El grito de Brook alerto a Luffy y Zoro que estaban en la habitación del acuario, se levantaron a toda prisa, pensando que estaban siendo atacados… pero cuando salieron lo que vieron fue peor que cualquier ataque…

Robin estaba tendida en el piso del barco mientras Chopper revisaba sus signos vitales…

 **-"Esta exhausta, al parecer vino volando hasta aquí y parece estar muy débil… no lo entiendo estaba bien esta mañana"-** Chopper revisaba su pulso y respiración.

Luffy corrió a ver qué paso mientras Zoro se quedo de pie, sin moverse ni decir nada… solo mirando…

 **-"Que le pasa a mi Robin…saaannn, porque esta tan pálida Chopper… Chopper di algo"-** Gritaba Sanji junto a Usopp…

 **-"Estará bien pero parece haberse quedado sin fuerzas, como completamente vacía… no entiendo es como si hubiera esatdo desesperada por llegar pronto"… debemos llevarla a su habitación y ponerse un poco de suero…**

Zoro reacciono y se acerco a Robin tomo su cabeza con mucho cuidado y la levanto en sus brazos se volteo y camino hasta la habitación… Sanji iba a reclamar que debía haber sido él quien levantara a Robin como princesa pero pensó que no era oportuna su queja.

Luffy se quedo atrás mirando a todos preguntándose qué pasaba… y entonces reacciono… **-"¿NAMI? ¿Dónde está Nami… no estaba con Robín?"-** comenzó a mirar a todos y ellos se miraban entre sí…

 **-"Robin llego sola… de hecho callo al barco y Brook la atrapo… pero venia sola"-** Dijo Usopp

Luffy emprendió camino a la habitación de las chicas, territorio sagrado y prohibido, pero ahora eso no importaba…En la habitación Chopper ya atendía a Robin y le limpiaba la frente con un pañuelo húmedo. El frio tacto despertó a la morena que aún en sus límites trato de sentarse.

 **-"Quédate acostada… solo te marearas mas"-** Zoro estaba a los pies de la cama mirándola.

Robin lo miro luego vio a Luffy y el recuerdo de su amiga la golpeo de frente.

… **-"Luffy…"** se le quebró la voz **…"Nami"…**

Solo la forma en que la nombro, dio un golpe eléctrico en los nervios de Luffy sabía que algo había pasado… solo quedaba saber que tan grave era…

 **-"Que paso Robin… ¿Dónde está Nami?..."-** Luffy se acerco a ella.

 **-"Alguien nos ataco y se la llevaron"-** Robin bajo la mirada con dolor.

Luffy se apago mentalmente, su respiración se detuvo y sus ojo parecían perder el brillo…

 **-"¿Como que alguien las ataco?… ¿Como pudieron hacerlo? ustedes se saben defender…"-** Zoro estaba igual de indignado que Luffy pero alguien debía mantenerse frio.

 **-"Nos separaron y me dejaron inconsciente con alguna especie de liquido… y luego desperté y Nami no estaba"-** Robin lo miraba con los ojos fijo en los suyos… necesitaba apoyo lo necesitaba a gritos, pero no es de las que piden cosas.

Luffy se puso de pie en un movimiento rápido y violento.

 **-"! ¿Cómo se la pudieron llevar?… estabas con ella… ¿Como no hiciste nada?¡"-** Arremetió Luffy.

 **-"LUFFY"-** Zoro lo miro con fuego en los ojos. Luffy bajo la cabeza y se arrepintió de inmediato de sus palabras, sabía que de haber podido Robin habría hecho lo posible por evitar que se la llevaran.

 **-"Robin"-** La voz de Luffy sonó oscura, grave y peligrosa… **-"La recuperaremos, ahora procura descansar"-** Luffy la miro y en sus ojos había una promesa.

 **-"Se quien hizo esto… tu lo conoces… es el tipo que maneja la isla… el sujeto del bar… ese tal Jack"…-** Robin lo miro con la misma promesa en los ojos.

 **-"ES UN MALDITO HOMBRE MUERTO"-** sentencio el Rey de los Piratas.

 **UUUUUUHGHHHH….Como están ¿Los deje en la angustia? …. Perfecto…**

 **Espero les haya gustado tratare de no demorarme tanto esta vez… ya que tengo las ideas frescas…**

 **Dato: El nombre del bar y su dueño, están inspirados en DannysAndre, como premio por adivinar el personaje… (Dennys es secreto recuerda…. Sé dónde vives :O)**

 **De nuevo infinitas gracias por llegar hasta aquí… Sus comentarios son mi adrenalina… me hacer escribir descontroladamente…**

 **Antes de despedirme, ya que algunos lograron adivinar la identidad del personaje incognito… que tal si tratan de adivinar porque Kail no deja de trabajar para Jack…¿Alguien?...¿Nadie?... Buuuuu…**

 **Pistas:**

 **Kail es un hombre guapo, joven… de buenas costumbres que se relaciona con un tipo que es… básicamente basura… ¿Por qué será?**

 **Kail es huérfano, olviden la teoría de la familia… no tiene ni perro…**

 **Kail es completamente leal a Jack, pero todo tiene límites… ¿Donde están estos límites?**

 **Bueno eso por ahora… si alguien tiene más preguntas que me la haga por imbox… responderé lo antes posible…**

 **Ahora si me voy… besotes enormes a todos y todas…**

 **Nos vemos pronto…**


	9. ENTRE LA ESPADA Y LA PARED

Aquí reportándome… tarde como siempre… jijij…

La paciencia es un virtud no lo olviden…¡No me mateeen!

 **Saludos muy especiales y galletitas para:**

 **FalknerZero** (Galletas y Fanfic Lemmon… yo se que te gustan ajjaa)

 **LadyEpona93** (Galletas, dulces y verduras jiji)

 **M igiwaras.D**

 **Kishinosho**

 **DennysAndre** Galletitas y bebidas por ahora… por ahora…

 **Revolucion ZR**

 **Gracias a todos y a todos los demás…. A tooodos…**

 **CONTRA LA ESPADA**

 **Y LA PARED**

 **EN LA PARTE MAS ALEJADA DEL LOS MUELLES**

 **EN UNA GRAN CASA**

Nami estaba adolorida, su cuerpo resentía la falta de delicadeza que sufrió en el traslado hasta… hasta donde se encontrara…

Logro identificar que se encontraba en una habitación, estaba sentada en medio de esta sujeta con unas esposas que le limitaban el movimiento. Una luz tenue iluminaba la habitación dejando los espacios de las esquinas en completa oscuridad, Nami comenzaba a reaccionar y a recordar lo que le había pasado.

 **-"Esos tipos en la tienda… ¿y Robín?..."-** estaba pensando cuando sintió unos pasos acercarse a ella, no había notado que se encontraba alguien en una de las esquinas de la habitación, esperando por ella…

 **-"Por fin despiertas… estaba comenzando a pensar que te decían gata por como dormías… tuve que revisar si respirabas…"-** Sonó una voz pastosa y pesada que ella creyó reconocer de muy atrás en su memoria, la voz se acerco hasta estar por completo bajo la luz.

Los ojos de Nami se ensancharon, no por miedo, sino más bien porque hace mucho que no vea ese rostro y no esperaba verlo hoy, aquí…

 **-"¿Porque esa cara?, ¿No te alegras de verme?** **Uhyahahya… y yo que espere hasta que te despertaras…-**

 **-"¿!Jango¡?"-** Dijo Nami entre sorprendida y enojada, no olvidaba a ese personaje que los había atacado cuando conocieron a Usopp y que apoyaba a ese tal Kuro.

 **-"Jango"-** dijo en tono de mofa para Nami **-"Que alegría que me recuerdes… yo también te recuerdo a ti y a toda la bola de animales que viaja contigo… en especial a ese maldito de Mugiwara… aún no olvido todo lo que me hicieron"-** Dijo Jango arrugando su cara en gesto de molestia.

 **-"¡JA! No seas ridículo...Nosotros no te hicimos nada, tu solito te metías en líos, no nos culpes por las estupideces que hacías…"-** Arremetió Nami.

- **"¡Maldita!"** _ **-**_ grito Jango con una mano en alto dispuesto a golpear a Nami.

- **"¡JANGO!"** \- Kail que acababa de entrar a la habitación lo detuvo justo antes de que la mano de Jango impactara la cara de Nami, quien estaba preparada para el golpe y se sorprendió que este nunca llegara.

- **"Sabes que no debes hacerle daño, si no te harán daño a ti"** \- Dijo Kail pasando su mirada de Nami a Jango y esperando una reacción de este ultimo.

- **"Bah, un golpecito no hará gran diferencia, además se lo merece la muy maldita"** -Jango miraba con odio a Nami y analizó si valía la pena darle un golpe y soportar los reclamos de Jack. Al final decidió no hacer nada… por ahora.

- **"¿Porque estoy aquí? ¿Qué queréis conmigo?"** \- Pregunto Nami fijando su mirada en Kail quien parecía más centrado que el desequilibrado de Jango.

- **"Pronto lo sabrás, por ahora procura portarte bien, hay guardias afuera que no dudaran en lastimarte si tratas de escapar"** \- Nami quedo confundida, más o menos sospechaba porque estaba ahí. No era la primera vez que intentaban llegar a Luffy a través de ella, pero la forma en la que ese hombre le hablaba casi era…consoladora, como disculpándose por algo que él no había hecho.

- **"¿Tu me trajiste aquí? ¿Qué harán conmigo?"** -Ella escaparía o la sacarían de ahí sus nakamas eso no lo dudaba…pero debía lograr reunir la mayor cantidad de información.

- **"Yo te traje aquí, preciosa"** \- Jack hacia su entrada.

- **{"Parecía que tenían un maldito desfile en esa habitación, porque no entraban todos de una buena vez"}…** pensaba Nami.

- **"Y se puede saber que planeas hacer teniéndome aquí"** \- exigió saber Nami a quien ya le estaba cansando el teatrito dramático que se estaba armando.

- **"¿No te lo imaginas?... digamos que un pajarito me conto de tu sucia relación con Mugiwara y como sé que es un tipo difícil… que mejor forma de torturarlo que quitándole a su perrita… A espera, es gatita ¿no?…"** \- Jack se acerco a Nami casi hasta ponerse cara a cara.

- **"Saldré de aquí antes de lo que te imaginas y volveremos solo a que Luffy te patee el trasero…. A espera… eso ya lo hizo ¿no?"-** Nami dio una mirada de reto a Jack sabia que el orgullo del hombre era como una presa llena de agua, unas cuantas gotitas la desbordaban pero hacia querer molestarlo más.

El sonido reboto en las paredes, Nami quedo con la cara completamente de lado y el pelo cubriéndole la cara que ahora se encontraba completamente roja de uno de sus lados…Jack la abofeteo con la mano completamente abierta casi se notaban sus dedos en la delicada piel de Nami.

- **"Voy a gozar con esto, de verdad que lo hare"** \- Jack aún con la mano en alto se arreglo su cabello y miro a Kail - **"Bien dejemos que este sujeto haga lo suyo y luego quiero que la prepares para mi"** -Kail lo miro y luego cerró los ojos y asintió.

Nami levanto la mirada, ella también era orgullosa y ese golpe no era nada - **"Espera aún no he terminado contigo"-** grito Nami, pero Jack ya había salido de la habitación.

- **"Muy bien gata ladrona hubiera preferido ser yo quien te diera ese golpe, pero verlo tampoco estuvo mal… ahora te convertiré en el nuevo juguete de Jack… no serás más que una muñequita es sus manos, no recordaras nada de tu antigua vida y serás leal a Jack…"** -Jango se sentó en una silla frente a Nami y le buscó la mirada.

 **-"jajaja, sé muy bien que tus hipnotismos nunca funcionan… no necesitas ni intentarlo"-** Nami lo miro con lastima.

 **-"Eso era antes, no sabes de los que soy capaz ahora, en la marina me enseñaron a usar y entrenar mis habilidades… pero dejemos de hablar ya lo veras tu misma"-** Saco de su bolsillo un medallón dorado…no era oro pero brillaba como si lo fuera… Capturo la mirada de Nami de inmediato quisiera o no, no pudo evitar mirarlo fijamente hasta que dejo incluso de pestañear.

 **-"Cuando termine no recordaras tu vida, serás lo que Jack te diga que seas, obedecerás las ordenes que te de…y por sobre todo serás leal a Jack… odiaras a todos sus enemigos y estarás a su completa disposición tanto mental como físicamente… ¿Entiendes?"-** Jango movía el medallón frente a Nami.

Nami asintió, poco a poco fue perdiendo fuerza contra la voz de Jango, sabía lo que planeaba y eso le destrozaba el corazón y destrozaría él de sus amigos… pero no podía resistirse una lágrima callo por su mejilla aún roja. Jango trono sus dedos y dejo caer el medallón.

Finalmente Nami dejo caer su cabeza, parecía completamente ida… Jango se dirigió hasta la puerta y la abrió, dejo pasar a unas chicas que en compañía de Kail cambiaron de ropa y arreglaron a Nami quien parecía como una niña mientras la arreglaban.

 **-"Dile a Jack que está hecho, saldré un momento… dile que todo lo que debe hacer es darle una orden a la chica y ella lo hará…. Lo que sea"-** Jango paso junto a Kail y salió de la habitación.

Kail miro a Nami, desvió la mirada mientras le cambiaban la ropa y de nuevo pensó que esto no acabaría bien… definitivamente no acabaría bien.

 **EN EL SUNNY**

 **-"Luffy por favor cálmate, hey escúchame… No puedes salir así… ni siquiera sabes dónde ir"-** Usopp seguía a Luffy por la cubierta del barco.

 **-"Eso no importa Usopp, la encontraremos de todos modos"-** Dijo Zoro ya listo para ir por Nami.

 **-"Entiendo cómo te sientes, yo también quiero ir por ella pero ¿Qué se supone que harán? ¿Destrozaran cada casa hasta encontrarla?... la gente del pueblo no tiene la culpa de vivir en el mismo lugar que ese sujeto"-** Usopp trataba de ser la voz de la razón…él también quiere ir por Nami rápido pero sabía que necesitaban un plan.

 **-"¿Luffy no puedes encontrarla con tu** **Kenbunshoku Haki?"-** Pregunto Chopper quien acababa de dejar a Robin en la habitación para que descansara.

 **-"Hay demasiadas personas en la isla, el haki de Nami no sobresale sobre ellos además está demasiado alterado como para lograr encontrarla entre toda la gente"-** Aclaro Zoro a Chopper al ver que no recibía respuesta por parte de Luffy que solo caminaba por el barco y miraba hacia la isla.

Robin asomo por la habitación donde hace poco había salido Chopper, se encontraba con su ropa y lista para salir, se sentía culpable por dejar que se llevaran a Nami y no se quedaría de brazos cruzados, claro que no.

 **-"Usopp tiene razón debemos ser cuidadosos en encontrar a Nami o si no ese tipo la cambiara de lugar, la única pista que tenemos es el lugar donde no emboscaron alguien debió ver algo"-** Dijo Robin ya junto a todos.

 **-"Como sea solo démonos prisa, no quiero ni pensar en mi preciada Nami-swan, sola, esperando que la vaya a rescatar… así que a moverse ya"-** Sanji encendía un cigarro a la vez que señalaba con la cabeza hacia el pueblo.

Luffy miro a Sanji, no con enojo pero con cierta molestia, le comenzaba a dar algo en su estomago cuando Sanji hablaba así de Nami… solo un poco.

 **-"Robin te seguimos y será mejor que encontremos pronto a Nami o de verdad estoy considerando destruir toda esta isla"-** Luffy bajo de un salto del barco seguido por Zoro y Sanji.

 **-"Lo dijo en broma… ¿no?... ¿Robin?"-** Usopp llevaba a Chopper en hombros, Franky y Brook se quedaban a cuidar el barco, nada podía asegurar que Jack no quisiera hacer más daño del que ya había hecho.

 **-"No lo sé Usopp, no lo sé?** \- Robin bajo del barco.

 **EN LA ISLA**

Estaba oscureciendo, las luces aún no se encendían pero comenzaban a ser necesarias, aún había gente caminaba entrando y saliendo de las tiendas… de pronto unas figuras aparecieron por la vía principal… los reconocieron pero estaban diferente parecían otros, sus miradas eran frías y su andar firme… no decían nada ni miraban a nadie pero instintivamente las personas les abrían camino, no quería ser el objetivo de su miradas…algo malo pasaba.

 **-"Esa es la tienda donde estábamos"-** Señalo Robin a una pequeña pero concurrida tienda, se acercaron a la entrada al mismo tiempo que una pareja iba a entrar, la pareja al verlos retrocedió y dio media vuelta.

(Que chungos estos Mugiwaras no? Ajjaja)

Luffy entro en la tienda seguida por los demás, recorrió la tienda con la vista y dijo

 **-"Todo el mundo fuera… ¡Ahora!"-** las personas no lo pensaron dos veces y salieron con prisa del lugar, todos excepto las vendedoras que no podían dejar su puesto de trabajo.

 **-"No sé que quieren… pero aquí está todo lo vendido hoy… no nos hagan daño"-** La muchacha ofreció a Luffy una pequeña caja con dinero, Luffy miro la caja y luego a la chica.

 **-¡"NO QUIERO ESO"!"-** Grito… la muchacha se encogió ante sus palabras y Sanji dio un paso al frente.

 **-"Luffy no le frites así, ella no tienen la culpa…déjame preguntarle yo"-** Luffy lo miro por sobre el hombro y lo dejo pasar adelante… de verdad estaba como un nervio expuesto, tenso y a punto de destrozar todo.

 **-"Disculpe señorita pero buscamos a nuestra amiga, aquí fue el último lugar donde la vieron… ella tiene un largo y hermoso cabello de un color naranja, se encontraba hoy en esta tienda junto a la hermosa mujer detrás de mi"-** Sanji apunto con su cigarrillo a Robin y esta se puso en el campo de visión de la vendedora esperando ser reconocida.

La vendedora recordó de inmediato a Nami y reconoció a Robin las vio entrar a la tienda y tomar muchos vestidos, pensó que sería una gran venta (seguro no sabía de los descuentos que Nami pediría, gran venta si como no…) y luego palideció al recordar que le había pasado a la joven de cabello naranja…

 **-"Se la llevaron… se la llevaron unos tipo mientras se cambiaba… no pudimos hacer nada son muy peligrosos…"-** La chica turnaba su mirada entre Sanji y Luffy… temía la reacción de este ultimo.

A Luffy le dio un tic en su ojo derecho **-"! Donde se la llevaron ¡"-** Se adelanto Luffy.

 **-"No lo sabemos, solo los vimos salir de aquí con ella y dejar esto atrás"-** Hablo la otra vendedora y les tendió el arma de Nami.

Sanji la tomo y se la tendió a Luffy, este la observo y recordó las veces que Nami golpeaba a lo tipos con ella o les lanzaba un rayo… y como lo golpeaba a él, como reían juntos…

 **-"No hay algo más que nos puedas decir…"-** Sanji pregunto.

La muchacha miro al piso como si eso ayudara a su memoria…- **"El niño… había un niño que se llevo a la señorita de cabello oscuro, cuando ella salió fue cuando entraron los otros tipos…no sé si les servirá…ese niños vive en la calle… en ocasiones el señor de la tienda de la esquina le da comida…quizás él lo conozca… no sé nada más…lo siento"-** Dijo la vendedora esta vez mirando exclusivamente a Luffy.

Luffy la miro como tratando de saber si le ocultaba alguna información, porque si era así…

 **-"Bien, nos vamos"-** Luffy se volteo aún con el arma de Nami en las manos se la entrego a Robin y se encaminaron al siguiente punto de información.

Robin sabía a que tienda se referían, era el lugar donde había despertado con aquel joven que le dijo que el niño le había pedido ayuda…

 **-"Es aquí"-** dijo a la vez que se detenía frente al restaurant una gran letra D sobresalía del letrero.

Dentro había ruido, de gente conversando, comiendo y riendo, en el fondo una leve música animaba el ambiente… cuando las puertas se abrieron todo quedo en silencio… miradas se posaron en los nuevos llegado, murmuros se oyeron por lo bajo y la tensión se sentía en el aire… Los Mugiwara caminaron hasta la barra donde esta vez fue Robin quien hablo.

-" **Buenas noches Dennys, esperamos no molestar, tenemos unas preguntas que hacerte"-** Dijo Robin lo más tranquila que le daba la angustia.

El hombre la miro unos momentos y luego su memoria hizo "clic"…-" **La joven de esta tarde ¿Cómo estás? ¿Te sientes mejor?"-** Dijo sin temor a los tres pares de ojos molestos que se posaban en su persona… él no era cobarde.

 **-"Si mejor gracias…Necesito que me digas donde puedo encontrar al niño que me ayudo esta tarde, el que te aviso donde me encontraba"-** Robin miro fijo al hombre.

 **-"¿Que hizo esta vez?… miren si les robo algo les pido que lo perdonen… él no tiene padres y hace lo que puede para poder comer…y también cuida a su pequeña hermana… no es mal niño"-** Dennys se esforzaba en defender al pequeño.

Esto sorprendió a Robin, sabía que tenía que haber una razón para el actuar del pequeño **-"No te preocupes no le haremos nada, solo queremos preguntarle algo"-** Robin sonó sincera por lo que el sujeto asintió con su cabeza y suspiro…

 **-"!Archer¡… ven aquí un momento"-**

 **-"Aquí estoy, ya termine de limpiar los platos de la coci…"-** El muchacho apareció de la cocina, el color abandono su rostro en el momento en que miro a Robin.

Se dio media vuelta para salir corriendo de ahí pero Dennys, que lo conocia tan bien lo tomo del hombro antes que se escapara.

 **-"Estas personas tienen algo que hablar contigo Archer"-** El hombre parecía muy decepcionado del niño.

Robin lo miro, luego miro a sus compañeros y estos se alejaron un poco para dejar a Robin sola con el niño **-"Hola Archer, quería agradecerte por ayudarme hoy… pero sabes mientras me ayudabas se llevaron a una amiga muy preciada para mí y creo que tu sabes quien fue"-** Robin apoyo la cara en sus manos.

El niño sabiéndose atrapado respondió…

 **-"Se la llevaron los hombres de Jack, él me prometió unas monedas si vigilaba el barco y le avisara cuando la mujer de pelo naranjo saliera…"-** Archer rompió a llorar **…**

 **-"Perdón… No quería que les hicieran daño, pero mi hermanita tiene hambre y yo debo cuidarla.. y... y..."-** Robin tomo una de sus manos.

 **-"Tranquilo… ¿Sabes donde la llevaron?"-** Robin lo miro y el niño asintió mientras se limpiaba las lágrimas de su rostro.

 **-"Ese Jack sí que usa trucos bajos… mira que aprovecharse de un niño desamparado para lograr sus planes"-** Chopper estaba muy enojado… le dio mucha pena aquel pobre niño

 **-"Lo importante es que ya sabemos donde esta Nami… y esa casa sí que no habrá problemas en reventarla"-** Dijo Luffy, ya mucho se había aguantado.

 **DE REGRESO CON JACK**

 **-"Tenemos todo listo, Jack"-** Dijo Kail.

 **-"Excelente, seguramente Mugiwara ya está en camino… quiero todo impecable ¿Dónde está ella?-** Jack bebía una copa de vino.

 **-"Aquí esta"-** Señalo una joven que venía acompañada de Nami, vestía un vestido rojo ajustado a su cuerpo, el cabello tomado y unas sandalias con taco alto, se veía hermosa pero su mirada estaba apagada, estaba como en automático.

 **-"Veamos si ese tipo valió lo que le pague… mujer ven aquí"-** Ordeno Jack, Nami camino hasta quedar frente a Jack **-"Siéntate aquí"-** Señalo sus piernas y Nami obedeció…

Kail lo miraba con desprecio… no podía creer lo retorcida que tenia la mente, se volteo y se retiro de la habitación… cuando estaba por salir oyó decir **-"Bésame"** -… y salió de ahí.

Las puertas del gran salón principal de la casa de Jack no solo se abrieron de golpe si no que literalmente se salieron de sus engranes y una termino en medio de la habitación, por ella entro primero Luffy seguido por Zoro, Sanji, Robin y Chopper… Usopp se quedo en la retaguarda manteniendo a raya a los guardias de Jack, que parecían no acabarse.

 **-"Donde esta Nami"-** Grito Luffy a un muy relajado Jack que bebía una copa de vino.

 **-"Esos son malos modales Mugiwara, entrar así a la casa de otras personas"-**

 **-"Lo único malo que te voy a dejar, va a ser el cuerpo maldito"-** Luffy sudaba odio por ese tipo.

 **-"Donde esta Nami"-** Dijo Robin dando un paso al frente.

 **-"Ella tal vez este por aquí, porque debería decírtelo"-** Jack probada su suerte.

 **-"Por que te destrozaremos y la encontraremos de todos modos, solo queremos apurar las cosas"-** Zoro desenvaino a Shusui y Wado.

 **-"No tienen por que buscarla ella está justo aquí, Queridaaa"-** De atrás de Jack apareció Nami y se posiciono junto a Jack.

 **-"Nami"-** dijeron Luffy, Chopper y Robin a la vez.

Luffy dio un paso hacia ella pero Zoro lo detuvo **-"Espera algo no está bien, mira los ojos de Nami… no notas algo extraño"-** Luffy la miro y no lograba ver nada raro estaba tan hermosa como siempre… quería estar junto a ella pronto.

 **-"Zoro tiene razón Luffy, Nami esta extraña siento algo viniendo de ella…como odio"-** Chopper estaba con una cara de confusión que solo se igualaba a la de Sanji.

 **-"Nami-Swan, ¿Qué pasa? ¿Porque no vienes con nosotros?.."-** Sanji se adelanto al grupo.

 **-"!¿Por que iría con un grupo de piratas como vosotros?!...¿Por qué estaría con los enemigos de Jack?-** Nami le hablaba con la cabeza en alto.

….. (Silencio)…

 **-"JAJAJAJAJAA… bien dicho querida, bien dicho, ya lo ven ella está aquí porque quiere… ahora se pueden retirar…"-** Jack se ponía de pie al mismo tiempo que paso una mano por la cintura de Nami.

Luffy se movió tan rápido que nadie pudo detenerlo, iba directamente a atacar a Jack cuando Nami tomo un grueso bastón de madera que se usaba como decoración y se planto frente a Jack, ataco a Luffy pero este lo esquivo y detuvo su ataque…

 **-"¿Pero qué?"-**

 **-"Atacando por la espalda, sucio pirata ¿Por qué no me sorprende"-** Nami estaba completamente en posición de ataque.

 **-"Nami ¿Qué haces? ¿Por qué me atacas?"-**

 **-"No digas mi nombre tan familiarmente, suena mal saliendo de tu boca"-** Nami hablaba bajo.

 **-"Oi… que le pasa a la bruja por qué nos ataca…"-** Zoro no sabía qué hacer no podía atacar a Nami… entonces poso su mirada en Jack que estaba dentras de Nami no se había movido de ahí…cobarde.

-" **Ya veremos qué pasa luego, ahora debemos acabar con ese tipo"-** Zoro ataco velozmente.

- **"Alto ahí tu"** \- Sergei sonó por una especie de parlante en la habitación, luego notaron un den den mushi de video y uno de audio sujetos a un muro de la habitación. Zoro se detuvo no por la orden de Sergei si no por que Robin lo detuvo.

Luffy aún miraba a Nami, no lograba entender como la mujer que tenía en frente en posición de ataque podía ser Nami, su Nami.

Parecía ella… Lo único diferente eran sus ojos… estaban como muertos pero aún así se veían enojados…muy enojados.

- **"Querida, ven"** \- Nami enseguida se enderezo y sin dejar caer el bastón de madera se dirigió hacia Jack.

- **"Nami espera"** \- dijo Luffy…. Nami se detuvo un momento sin voltearse y continuo su camino hasta donde Jack.

- **"Ven este bonito y costoso collar en el hermoso cuello de esta bella señorita"-** Jack acaricio el cuello de Nami **-"Este collar es una cosita que mande a hacer para ella, si tu o alguno de los salvajes que andan contigo me ataca… su cabecita volara en mil pedazos"-** Jack beso la cabeza de Nami.

Luffy lo miro, con la mirada que reservaba para los peores malditos con los que se encontraba… este encabezaba la lista y por mucho…

 **-"Déjala ir Jack… tu problema es conmigo no con ella"-** Luffy dijo bajando los hombros.

 **-"Acaso crees que soy estúpido, se que eres más fuerte que yo… pero no todas las guerras se ganan con la fuerza, Mugiwara"-** Jack volvió a tomar asiento con Nami a su lado.

 **-"Ahora escucha bien lo que voy a decir por qué no lo voy a repetir… si quieres a tu PERRA de regreso, me harás unos pequeños favores… Primero… quemaras tu barco y me traerás las cenizas, me darás todo tu oro… TODO y te entregaras a la marina…entonces y solo entonces… te devolveré a esta mujer ¿oíste?"-** Jack lo miraba esperando la reacción, tenia dicho a Sergei que si veía algún índice de ataque, a su señal hiciera explorar el collar de Nami. Luffy seguro lo mataría… Pero el perdería a su navegante.

Luffy lo miraba en silencio, sopesaba sus opciones… ¿Que haría? ¿Qué podía hacer?...

 **-"Se que es algo difícil de decidir… así que te daré hasta mañana por la noche para decidir… si no está hermosura se quedara conmigo… no te preocupes la tratare bien…"-** Dijo eso y le dio una nalgada a Nami… el sonido retumbo en la sala…

 **-"MALDITO"-** Dijo Sanji que de la rabia corto el cigarrillo con sus dientes…

 **-"Ahora retírense que sus caras ya me están dando asco y debo comer…adiós"-** Jack se puso de pie y tomo a Nami nuevamente de la cintura se volteo y dijo a Luffy… - **"haaa y trata de no romper ni matar a nadie hasta la salida… o lo sabré"-** Se retiro de la sala junto a Nami.

Zoro camino hasta Luffy que parecía estar en shock, tenía la mirada oculta bajo su sombrero y estaba muy tenso… **-"Luffy, ya pensaremos cómo sacarla de aquí, ahora debemos irnos y pensar un plan**. (Zoro siguiendo planes ¿si como no?).

Luffy lo miro y luego volvió a ocultar su mirada bajo su sombrero… Zoro no podía creer lo que vio en la mirada de Luffy… era… miedo... nooo o si.

Los Mugiwara se retiraron vencidos esa noche, no pudiendo creer por lo que pasaban… no sabiendo que hacer para salvar a Nami y sin siquiera imaginar por que Nami actuaba así…

Llegando a su barco, sintieron a alguien frente a ellos, al mirar se encontraron con un hombre con una larga capa que cubría su rostro y su cuerpo… Se pusieron en alerta de inmediato… Algunos preocupados de que Jack quisiera seguir atacando.., otros solo con ganas de que fuera la oportunidad de desquitarse con alguien.

 **-"No hay necesitad de violencia, vengo a ayudar"-** Sonó una voz baja pero firme.

 **-"¿Quién eres?"-** Exigió Zoro.

 **-"En este momento…La única esperanza que tienen"-** Kail se saco su capucha y se rebeló a los Mugiwara.

 **Bueno hasta aquí, si les pareció largo… disculpen pero no creí correcto cortarlo en medio de la historia…**

 **Quiero agradecer a los que comentan y siguen la historia, sois perfectos…**

 **Ya no quedan muchos capítulos para terminar la historia, ya se viene el tan esperado Lemmon y quiero comenzar una nueva historia… pero quiero terminar esta primero…**

 **Soy muy dispersa… luego se me confunden las historias… jijijij**

 **Bueno pero será en un futuro no muy lejano, les pido me acompañen hasta el final…**

 ***3***


	10. CONTRATAQUE

**Holaaaa…. Ha sido unas semanas a full, con el trabajo y todo…. Pero aquí le traigo el capítulo de hoy, espero de corazón lo disfruten y me dejen sus comentarios…**

 **No puedo terminar si agradecer a estas hermosas personitas… (os adoro)**

 **LadyEpona93**

 **Kishinoshi**

 **Mugiwaras.D**

 **Darkn3355**

 **FalknerZero**

 **Astron**

 **Muchas Gracias por su apoyo incondicional….**

 **EL CONTRAATAQUE**

 **-"¿A qué te refieres con su única esperanza?"-** Dijo Robin.

 **-"Mhmm… ¿y este tipo quién es?"-** pregunto Luffy inclinando su cabeza.

 **-"Trabajo para Jack, vengo a hablar con ust"….-**

Luffy cambio su expresión, su mirada se volvió fría y se ensombreció su rostro… Dos segundos fue lo que se tardo en saltar sobre Kail, apoyo el peso sobre su pecho y golpeo con fuerza el puño junto a la su cara… Hablo con un todo bajo…

 **-"Dame una razón para no partirte la cara en pedazos y enviárselas a ese malnacido… y más te vale que sea buena"-…** Gruño Luffy.

 **-"Por que si haces eso, mi cabeza no será la única que se hará pedazos… es esa razón lo suficientemente buena para ti"-** … contraataco Kail.

A Luffy le dio un tic en el ojo… de verdad estaba considerando las opciones y las posibles consecuencias de ellas… al final lentamente se fue levantando para dejar que Kail se pusiera de pie…

 **-"Eso no era necesario… vengo a ayudar, no a atacarlos"-** Kail se defendía sin quitar los ojos de los demás miembros de la tripulación, no se atrevía a mirar a Luffy a los ojos y este en cambio no le quitaba la mirada de encima.

 **-"Si bueno, vas a hablar de tu idea para ayudarnos o nos vamos a quedar aquí toda la noche"-** Zoro hablo dando un paso con ademan de acelerar las cosas.

 **-"Sera mejor que vayamos al barco"-** Robin comenzó a caminar, sabía que no era seguro llevarlo al barco, pero si realmente intentaba algo… ese sería el último lugar donde Kail habría querido estar…

Caminaron con Robin, Usopp y Chopper a la cabeza seguida por Kail quien iba franqueado por Sanji y Zoro y unos pasos atrás Luffy… Kail podía sentir la potente mirada de Luffy en su espalda… y caminaba más rápido inconscientemente.

Una vez en el barco…

 **-"Jack no sabe que me encuentro aquí, he estado con él por mucho tiempo pero ya no puedo hacer nada frente a sus acciones, por mucho que él tenga problemas contigo, esa chica...**

 **-"Nami"-** Luffy lo corrigió…

 **-"Si, perdón… Nami, ella no merece lo que le está haciendo Jack, ella es inocente de todo este asunto…**

 **-"Eso no es tan así como dices, ese tipo tiene un problema con nuestro capitán y si tiene un problema con él… lo tiene con todos nosotros"-** Zoro hablaba desde un rincón de la biblioteca **-"Esta vez fue Nami quien salió perjudicada principalmente pero no creas que esto no nos afecta a todos"-** Zoro defendía a su capitán a toda costa y sus nakamas no merecían nada menos que eso.

 **-"Hay una manera de sacar a Nami del lado de Jack sin el peligro del collar explosivo, pero deberán confiar en mí y en las indicaciones que les daré… yo sé que no tienen por qué hacerlo pero créanme cuando les digo que esto también me beneficiara a mí, tienen que prometerme algo a cambio de mi ayuda"-** Kail alternaba su mirada entre ocho rostros que lo analizaban con diversas muecas. (Bueno solo 7 rostros, porque Brook no tiene rostro yohohohohho!)

 **-"¿Y exactamente que sería lo que pides a cambio de tu ayuda?"-** Habla Zoro desde su rincón…

 **-"Jack tiene a alguien importante para mí, ella tuvo problemas de dinero y Jack la ayudo, sin embargo él siempre se cobra sus deudas con creces, cuando me entere de todo ya era tarde… no sabía donde la tenia y solo pude ofrecer mis servicios con el compromiso de que un día me la devolvería… Pero ese maldito, me dijo que Mary se enfermo y que morirá pronto… que debería buscarme a alguien más, pero supe por mis propias fuentes que en su próxima venta, Mary es una de las muchas jóvenes que Jack venderá a los comerciantes y a traficantes"-** Kail bajo la mirada, se sentía inútil frente a las acciones de Jack.

 **-"¿Las vende?... eso es terrible… ¿Cómo es posible que logre hacer eso y nadie se entere?..."-** Sanji no concebía posible la idea de vender inocentes jovencitas como si fueran corderos al matadero…

 **-"¿Por qué a Nami?... ¿Qué piensa hacer con ella?... ¿No me digas que la venderá a ella también?"-** Sanji hablo tan de prisa que no pudo pensar lo que estaba diciendo, la mesa donde se encontraba Luffy crujió antes de partirse por la mitad, Robin dio una mirada de reproche a Sanji y luego una de empatía a Luffy…

Sanji bajo su mirada, avergonzado de sus palabras…

 **-"No creo que decida hacer eso pero de todas formas debemos alejarla de él, entre más tiempo este a su lado más peligro corre de salir lastimada, Jack no conoce la piedad ni el respeto por los demás, es simplemente un ser despreciable…"-.**

 **-"Bueno será mejor que comiences a hablar y nos cuentes tu gran idea… pero te advierto que si nos estás tendiendo una trampa…"-** Zoro acerco el filo de Shusui y paso su lengua por la extensión de la hoja **-"No tendrás que preocuparte por tu cabeza nunca más…"-**

Kail se limito a asentir y a contar su plan…

 **-"Bien dime, ¿Cuanto se supone que dura esto que hiciste en su mente?, esto de no recordar a sus nakamas y serme fiel"-** Jack bebía una copa de vino blanco.

 **-"Bfueno effo feenfdhe"-** Respondía Jango con la boca llena de comida…

 **-"Quieres no hablar con la boca llena, es asqueroso"-** reclamo Jack.

 **-"Haaa… eres muy delicado con los modales, para alguien que hace las cosas que tú haces… Bueno te decía que eso depende, el tiempo de mis trabajos es variable va a depender mucho de la mente del sujeto y de la fuerza de sus recuerdos… en otras palabras de la propia fuerza de la mente de resistirse y de luchar contra lo que se le impuso, en este caso olvidar a sus nakamas e incluso levantar armas contra ellos… posiblemente ella este luchando contra eso… podría regresar a la normalidad en cualquier momento"-** Le advierto Jango.

 **-"Bueno mientras me dure para mis planes me basta, además no parece tener mucha fuerza de voluntad que digamos, estuvo frente a sus nakamas y no dudo en atacarlos"-** Jack miraba como el vino dentro de su copa bailaba con el movimiento de su mano. **-"Esto será más fácil de lo que creía jajaja"-**

….

 **-"Señorita le traje su comida, ¿Quiere que se la deje en la mesa?**

 **-"No te responderá, esta como dormida, solo terminemos de arreglarla antes de que el jefe la llame… a ella quizás no le haga nada pero recuerdas la última vez que nos demoramos en atender sus ordenes"-**

La muchachaa se tomo las manos con cicatrices en recuerdo del castigo recibido por la demora de la orden…-" **Si, lo recuerdo"-**

… **.**

 **-"Bien, repitamos las posiciones una última vez"-** En un circulo en la cubierta del barco se encontraban los Mugiwaras terminando su reunión y listos para entrar en acción.

 **-"Usopp, Chopper y mi dulce Robin-san buscaran a Nami y al tipo del control, entraran por la parte trasera del la guarida de Jack, por la puerta que no dijo el tipo este"-** Señalo a Kail.

 **-"Tengo nombre sabes…."-**

 **-"Me da igual como te llames, aquí y ahora eres "el tipo este"…-** Sanji ni lo miraba.

 **-"Sanji, él nos está ayudando así que deberías tratarlo mejor"-** Robin hablo por él.

…..

 **-"Cuando Robin nos de la señal, entraremos nosotros armando tremendo alboroto por la puerta principal, ya lo sabemos Ero-cook, no se para que lo repites tanto… ni que nos fuéramos a perder"-** Zoro se rascaba un oído de aburrido que estaba.

 **-"Mira, tú ni siquiera debería hablar, estoy considerando ponerte un cascabel en el cuello así por lo menos sabríamos el lugar hacia donde corres, maldito marino que no distingue la derecha de la izquierda…**

 **-"Que dijiste, hemorragias"-** Dos manos fleur golpearon a ambos individuos deteniendo así una más de sus discusiones. (La número 15 de día si no mal recuerdo)

 **-"Cof cof… bueno como decía, Luffy, Brook, El marimo y yo… entraremos por la puerta principal llamando la atención de los guardias hacia ese sector, para despejar el área donde se encuentra Nami"-** Continuo Sanji.

 **-"Franky moverá el barco al otro lado de la isla, al lugar más próximo a la guarida de Jack, para irnos de inmediato, no queremos que se genere una pelea en la isla y que se vean involucrados los residentes de aquí-"-** Sanji miraba a Franky.

 **-"Déjamelo a mí… Yo cuidare el barco y lo tendré listo para zarpar…. Ustedes solo preocúpense de traer de regreso a la Onee-chan ¡Aaauuu!"-** Franky tenía todo listo para su labor.

 **-"Deben recordar entrar rápido y llegar a Jack lo antes posible, no debemos darle tiempo de reaccionar, nosotros nos encargaremos de Nami, buscaremos a Mary y saldremos de inmediato"-** Robin miro hacia Kail que se mantenía un paso fuera del circulo de los Mugiwara.

Solo la silueta de un **"gracias"** se formo en los labios del aludido.

La noche estaba en completa oscuridad, la luna no se atrevía a asomar su cara de entre la nubes temerosa de la lucha que se avecinaba, la tensión que invadía a los Mugiwara era diferente a la tensión previa a una batalla normal, ahora corrían el riesgo de perder a uno de los suyos y eso, no pasaba con frecuencia… En la cima de una colina, no muy lejana a la guarida de Jack y ocultos bajo la sombra de un enorme árbol, cuatro encapuchados esperaban la señal de ataque.

 **-"Veo a los muchachos, están acercándose a la entrada… El joven Kail les hace señas para entrar detrás de él"-** Brook estaba a cargo de la vigilancia… (Jaaajaja… a quien ponen jaja el que tiene mejores ojos ajja)

Sanji le quito los binoculares **-"Más le vale a ese maldito que no le pasa nada a mis queridas Robin-chuan y Nami-swann"-**

 **-"Hee… Sanji-san, allí abajo también van Chopper y Usopp… ¿No deberías preocuparte por ellos también?"-**

 **-"No, por que debería…ellos son hombres se saben cuidar"**

 **-"Eso es un poco machista de tu parte"-**

Ajeno a la práctica se encontraba Luffy, quien miraba los pasos de sus nakamas en la oscuridad, su cuerpo le gritaba que saltara a la batalla… pero sabía que deba esperar la señal de Robin.

 **-"Estarán bien, Robin sabe lo que hace… es la mejor en estas cosas de infiltrarse, recuperamos a Nami y pronto estará repartiendo madrazos a diestra y siniestra como siempre"** \- Zoro colocaba una mano sobre el hombro de Luffy solo en ese momento noto la tensión el su cuerpo y el esfuerzo que le estaba tomando quedarse atrás, esperando.

 **-"Lo sé, pero… no se… me siento raro… quiero ir y reventar esa casa… quiero romperle los huesos a ese tipo y hacer que no sea capaz siquiera de pensar en acercase de nuevo a Nami… quiero… haaaaa... No sé que quiero Zoro… es tan confuso..."-** Luffy ocultaba su mirada bajo la sombra de su capucha.

 **-"Estas preocupado y furioso, es normal… después de todo es tu pareja no?... es diferente el nivel de preocupación que con los demás"-** Zoro trataba de consolar a un Luffy a punto del colapso mental.

 **-"Yo los protejo a todos por igual, todos sois mis nakamas, ¿acaso eres idiota Zoro?-** Luffy lo miraba con extrañez

 **-"Serás bruto, lo que quiero decir es que es normal que la quieras proteger y mantener a tu alcance… cuidando que nada la lastime y que nunca le falte nada…es normal cuando quieres a alguien, tarado"-** Luffy pareció comprender lo que Zoro le decía…

 **-"¿Eso es lo que sientes por Robin? Por eso me lo explicas… no sabía que pensaras así…"-**

 **-"POR QUE NO TE CALLAS, CONTIGO NO SE PUEDE HABLAR SERIAMENTE"-** Zoro tenía diferentes tonalidades de rojo en el rostro.

Luffy sonrió y volteo hacia la casa nuevamente… **-"Espérame Nami, te sacare de ese ahí a como dé lugar"-**

… **.**

 **-"Bien, como pensaba a esta hora nadie cuida esta entrada… debemos movernos con cuidado el chico de la nariz larga viene conmigo a buscar el control del collar y aquí está el mapa de la casa en la x esta la habitación donde encontraras a Nami, sean cuidadosos de que nadie los vea, también hay cámaras en algunos de los pasillos, quien termine su parte primero avisa a los demás cuando hayamos terminado avisamos a los demás para que entren ¿está claro Robin?**

 **-"Si, tendremos cuidado… tu también cuídate Usopp te dejo el control a ti"-** Robin miraba a Usopp que parecía estar en modo vibrador por como tiritaba en su puesto…

 **-"Claro Robin, ustedes busquen a Nami y cuídense… si pasa algo no duden en llamar al valeroso Usopp-sama para que los rescate"-**

 **-"Usopp estas temblando"-** Chopper señalaba las piernas del valeroso guerrero…

 **-"Hace frio Chopper, hace frio"-** Se limito a decir y se encamino detrás de Kail.

 **-"Tendré que revisar a Usopp, no es normal que tenga frio estamos como a 27 grados aquí"-** Chopper parecía anotarlo en una libreta para no olvidarlo luego.

 **-"No creo que sea necesario, Chopper… bien vamos debemos movernos rápido"-** Robin caminaba con sigilo entrando en la casa ya que no sabía con lo que se podía encontrar o con quien…

Esa casa tenia tanto pasillos como Usopp tenía historias falsas que contar… es decir parecía un laberinto inmenso, sin el mapa que Kail le dio a Robin nunca habrían podido llegar a la habitación donde se encontraría Nami, una gran puerta de madera negra los recibió en cuanto giraron en uno de los pasillos.

Robin se acerco y hizo un ademan de abrir la puerta lentamente **-"Robin alguien viene, se acerca por el pasillo"-** Chopper iba a tomar una de sus Rumble ball, cuando Robin lo tomo en brazos y se ocultaron detrás de una larga cortina que cubría el cuerpo de Robin con su amplia extensión.

 **-"Por el sonido de los pasos, sospecho que es una mujer y trae una mesa con rueditas Robin"-** Chopper hablaba de entre los pechos de Robin, donde se ocultaba… (0_o)

Robin hizo aparecer una mano fleur del una esquina del techo con un ojo para ver quien se acercaba, en efecto era una joven vestida de sirvienta que llevaba una mesa con ruedas con comida y un jugo de naranja sobre ella, se acerco a la puerta toco dos veces y entro cerrando la puerta detrás de ella.

 **-"Debemos entrar ahora, no podemos esperar a que la sirvienta salga de la habitación"-** robín salió de detrás de la cortina con un Chopper pasando de rojo a morado debido a la falta de oxigeno es esa área particular del cuerpo de Robin…- **"Lo siento Chopper"-**

 **-"Estoy Bien"-** dijo Chopper con unos remolinos en los ojos…

Robin Abrió al puerta y entro sin demora en la habitación cerrando la puerta tras ella y poniendo el seguro, estaba vacía excepto por la joven que acababa de entrar… Nami no estaba…

La joven sirvienta apenas los noto tomo un cuchillo de la bandeja de comida y lo apunto hacia Robin y Chopper **…-"¿Quiénes son ustedes? ¿Vienes por la señorita? No dejare que se la lleven oyeron…"-** La puerta del baño se abrió revelando una nube de vapor, entre ella apareció Nami envuelta en una toalla la que miro sorprendida la escena frente a sus ojos.

 **-"Tranquila señorita, no se preocupe no dejare que se acerquen a usted"-** La joven parecía estar decidida a defender a Nami.

 **-"Nami…"-** Chopper miro a Nami y le brillaban sus ojitos…

Nami rodeo a la joven tomando su brazo y dijo **-"Tranquila, yo me encargo de esto"…** se acerco a Robin y Chopper… este retrocedió no sabía cómo reaccionaría Nami al verlos…

Nami estuvo a un paso de Robin la miro a los ojos….

Y la abrazo…

 **-"No sabes cuánto te extrañe, me alegro verte bien el otro día… temía que te hubieran lastimado…"-** Nami lloraba en el hombro de Robin, se inclino y tomo a Chopper en brazos **…-"Ha Chopper a ti también te extrañe…"-**

Robin pestañeo una par de veces… de todas las posibles reacciones de Nami, esta era la única que no se esperaba **…-"¿Cómo es posible? ¿Nos recuerdas?... ¿Qué pasa, pensé que nos atacarías?...**

 **-"Es una larga historia, pero viendo que ya están aquí debo asumir que los demás entraran de un momento a otro, así que no tenemos tiempo"** Nami se alejo un poco para verlos a la cara, de verdad que los había extrañado…

 **-"¿Señorita"-** La joven sirvienta se acercaba con cuidado por detrás de Nami.

 **-"Ha Mary, ellos son los nakamas que te conté, recuerdas que te dije que no tardarían en venir por mi"-** La joven parecía avergonzada de haber atacado a los amigos de los que había escuchado tanto por parte de Nami.

 **-"Me disculpo por mi actitud, creí que venía a llevarse a la señorita y como no los conocía creía que serian piratas o ladrones que habían entrado a la casa"-** La joven inclino su cabeza en señal de disculpa.

 **-"Mary… te llamas así… ¿Conoces por casualidad a un joven llamado Kail?"-** Chopper le pregunto a la joven.

 **-"Kail, ¿lo conocen?… ¿está con ustedes?… ¿está bien?… ¿les conto de mi?-** La joven se arrodillo para hablarle directamente a Chopper…

 **-"él fue quien nos ayudo a entrar a la casa, él nos ofreció su ayuda a cambio de rescatarte de las manos de Jack"-** Robin la miraba con una sonrisa .

 **-"Es decir que ustedes son mis salvadores, mil gracias… de verdad mil gracias… señor"-** Dijo tomando las manitos de Chopper…

 **-"** **Que me agradezcas y me llames señor no me pondrá feliz… maldita** **…tonta..."-** Chopper bailaba en su lugar…

 **-"Nami debemos salir pronto, Usopp está buscando el tipo que tiene el control de tu… ¿Dónde está tu collar?...** Robin miraba el cuello desnudo de Nami

 **-"Este collar"-** Nami levantaba una mano con el collar en ella **-"Me lo quito cuando estoy sola, es horrible y barato además… nunca usaría algo así… por voluntad quiero decir…"-**

 **-"¿Como lo abriste?, dijeron que explotaría si tratábamos de quitártelo?"-** Robin miraba el collar.

 **-"Manos inexpertas quizás lo hubieran hecho explotar, pero para estas manos acostumbradas a cajas fuertes, sistemas de seguridad y todo tipo de cerraduras fue trabajo fácil, además ya desactive el explosivo hace mucho"-** Nami parecía muy pagada de sí misma (uff con esas habilidades quien no)

 **-"Sugoii Nami eres increíble"-** Chopper brillaba, admiraba ese talento de Nami, como él no tenía dedos nunca podría abrir una cerradura, pero si alguna vez lo necesitaba, sabía que Nami lo ayudaría sin dudarlo.

 **-"¿Pero por qué no te fuiste cuando no tenias el collar?"-** Robin camino por la habitación y se siento en una silla junto a la pared.

 **-"Robin lamento haberlos preocupado, pero esto es muy grande, Mary me conto sobre los negocios de Jack, lo que hace por debajo de la ley… los que pocos conocen… Debajo de la casa hay una habitación repleta de jóvenes, mujeres y niñas que están listas para ser vendidas o rematadas… niñas que fueron secuestradas y mujeres que no verán más a sus familias… prometí que no me iría de aquí hasta liberarlas de las ataduras que Jack impuso sobre ellas"-**

 **-"Kail nos conto sobre esos negocios, ¿Pero por qué no nos dijiste? Estábamos muy preocupados por ti y Luffy… casi no duerme ni come desde que te llevaron…"-** Robin miraba con una expresión de dolor, no le gustaba ver a su capitán de esa manera.

 **-"Luffy, vi el dolor en su mirada el día que lo ataque, pero no podía arriesgarme a que Jack me descubriera, tengo que ayudar a esas chicas, Robin sé que me entiendes"-** Nami hablaba mirando a Mary, había sido muy buena con ella desde el principio.

 **-"Las ayuderos Nami"-** Chopper estaba muy molesto, no podía creer que aún existiera gente que pensaba que su vida era más valiosa que la de los demás.

Una sonrisa se apodero de la cara de Nami y de Mary **\- "Esto es lo que debemos hacer"….**

…

 **-"Bien allí está la habitación de Sergei, es el jefe de seguridad debemos derrotarlo, quitarle el control de Nami y apagar el sistema de cámaras"-** Kail hablaba apenas en un susurro.

 **-"Cla…claro… va… va... vamos alla… ¿Por qué no avanzas de una vez?"-** Usopp hablaba unas notas más alto de lo que debería…

 **-"No puedo avanzar si tu no caminas…vamos avanza ya…"-** Kail lo empujaba de los hombros.

Abrieron la puerta, la cual no hizo ruido alguno, en el centro de la sala se encontraba Sergei… estaba… dormido (Tremedo jefe de seguridad)…

 **-"De nuevo bebió vodka hasta dormirse, siempre lo hace… es un alcohólico"-** Kail entraba a hurtadillas a la habitación con Usopp detrás de él.

 **-"Mira allí está el control, camina hasta la mesa y tráelo, yo apagare las cámaras, lo encadenaremos a la mesa de controles y no largamos de aquí"-** Ordenaba Kail.

La mesa donde estaba el control estaba justo al lado de Sergei, su enorme cuerpo parecía muy grande para la pequeña silla donde dormía **…-"y ¿Por qué no vas tu por el control y yo apago las cámara? ¿He?...-**

 **-"Solo hazlo rápido y no hagas ruido"-** Kail se encamino hacia la consola de controles y Usopp comenzó a temblar en dirección al control…

 **-"Solo un poco maaasss…. Mass…. Ya casiii…. Yo tengo"-** Dijo Usopp mientras se volteaba para enseñarle a Kail su hazaña… unos ojos enormes y negros le devolvía la mirada…

 **-"Pero que tenemos aquí… una cucaracha vino a jugar conmigo… que bien"-** Sergei se puso de pie… parecía medir más de dos metros de alto y de ancho… que comía ese tipo…

 **-"Ka… ka…Ka…kail…. Tenemos problemas por aquiiii"-** Usopp metía el control dentro de su bolsillo lentamente…

Sergei se volteo y miro hacia la dirección de Kail **…-"Sabia que no traicionarías tarde o temprano… pero el señor Jack no me creía… decía que no te atreverías a traicionarlo por miedo a lo que le podía hacer a la zorra esa que tienes por novia…**

Kail quien ya había desconectado y cortado los cables de las cámaras lo miraba con furia **…-"Ya no tendré que preocuparme más por ustedes y Jack tendrá lo que se merece"… ¡Ahora Usopp!"-**

Usopp lanzo una bomba de humo y se escabullo por entre las piernas de Sergei hasta el lado de Kail **…-**

 **-"¿Ahora qué hacemos?"-** Dijo Usopp

 **-"Debemos noquearlo o se lo va a decir a Jack"- ….**

 **-"A claro debemos noquearlo…. ¿Y como se supone que haremos eso?...**

 **-"Cuidado…"-** Sergei arremetió contra ellos….Usopp disparo hacia la cara del jefe de seguridad segándolo con una masa pegajosa y negra **…**

 **-"Hargg… que es esto no veo nada"-**

Sergei comenzó a lanzar golpes como loco destruyendo muebles y arrogándolos contra la pared, Usopp estaba en el piso

 **-"Ahora está peor, bien hecho idiota"-** reclamo Kail

 **-"Por lo menos yo hago algo"-** Se defendía Usopp.

Sergei lo escucho y corrió a golpearlos librándose de un golpe seguro en el último momento… Usopp lanzo otra de sus Pop Green esta exploto y se enredo en el cuerdo de Sergei impidiendo que se moviera, pero aun así continuaba caminando hacia Usopp con intención de al menos acabar con uno de los intrusos…

 **-"Aléjate de mi, tengo a mis 8000 hombres tras esa puerta, esperando mi orden para atacar…. ¿Me estas escuchando?... ¿oye?... ¿me escuchas?"-** Sergei se dejo llevar por su instinto de atacar ya no escuchaba razones (aunque esas razones fuera puras mentiras)…

Sergei estaba por alcanzar a Usopp quien se apretaba a más no poder contra la pared… de pronto se oyó un ruido tremendo y lo siguiente que sintió Usopp (quien tenía los ojos cerrados) fue el sonido de un cuerpo al caer… Kail había roto una silla de madera en la cabeza de Sergei…

 **-"Eso a estado cerca, casi no la contamos"-** Kail se acerco dándole una mano a Usopp para que se levantara…

 **-"Casi ha sido poco… ha el control… aquí está sano y salvo… debemos esperar que Robin nos contacte para…**

 **Purupurupuru… purupurupuru…purupu… catcha…. Hola Robin, aquí Usopp… ¿Cómo va todo por allá?"-** Usopp espero la respuesta…

 **-"Todo bien Usopp, avisa a los demás, ya es hora…"- Catchap…**

 **-"Ni siquiera me dejo preguntarle por Nami, bueno ya tendré tiempo para eso, ahora debo avisar a los demás… esto se pondrá divertido"-**

 **-"Aún estas temblando"…..**

 **-"Aún hace frio"-….**

…

En la colina, aún ocultos bajo la sombra de aquel enorme árbol

 **-"Ya se han demorado mucho ¿no?"-** Sanji parecía perder la paciencia…

 **-"Debemos ser pacientes, sabremos si algo sale mal… es cuestión de tiempo para que…"-** Brook no pudo terminar de hablar…

 **Purupurupuru…purupurupuru… -** sonó el único den den mushi justo en medio de todos… Brook y Sanji saltaron a contestar… pero fue Zoro quien lo tomo primero…

 **-"Usopp habla"-…** Dijo Zoro

 **-"Esta completa la misión, pueden avanzar…. Y Luffy…. patéale el trasero por mí… Captcha"-**

 **-"Oíste eso capitán"…** \- Zoro tomo sus tres katanas y miro a Luffy…

 **-"Por fin…. Vamos…. Que no quede nada ni nadie en pie… pero Jack es mío… ¿Esta claro?**

 **-"Hai"-** respondieron tres voces al unisonó…

Las cuatro sombras bajaron la colina a una velocidad que desafiaba al sonido los pocos árboles en su camino sucumbían bajo cortes, patadas y puños que los destrozaban… la pelea comenzaba y la noche seria testigo de la furia de la tripulación del Rey de los Piratas.

 **Continuara…**

-o-o-

No puedo decir que fue un gusto conocerte Jack, pero llego la hora de conocer a tu creador… (Cuando lo veas dile que haga cannon el LUNA… o ya verá!)

Jajajajaa… espero les haya gustado el capitulo… creo que durada solo una par más de capítulos… todo depende de lo que quiera torturar a Jack…. ( A veces me baja mi lado sádico… quizás haya sangre o rueden un par de cabezas… muuuaajajajaj… o no mejor no… déjemoslo lo mas familiar posible no?)

Ahora ya se sabe la razón de Kail para estar junto a Jack, algunos se acercaron a la respuesta…. Los felicito mis pequeños saltamontes… una galletita para ustedes... *3*

 **Bien sin más que agregar, gracias por leer mi historia y creo que continuare con otra, yo creo que por esta misma línea de tiempo… un poco más adelante… ya veremos… nos vemos en la próxima historia… CHAUUU!**


	11. JAQUE MATE

Hooola, jóvenes me disculpo por la tardanza pero el trabajo es cruel y me succiona el alma (llora)… pero al fin pude venir a verlos y a dejarles este capítulo… espero les guste…

Quiero saludar a mi amiga LadyEpona93, que disfruto mucho de sus historias y conversaciones, también a FalknerZero (idoloooo), a Kishinoshi que siempre se mantiene comentando y pendiente de mi historia, a Astron que siempre me incita a la violencia (jaja aprecio eso) y a Mugiwaras. D por ser un seguidor fiel… los quiero a todos.

Tambien a los que se han unidos y han seguido la historia marcándola como favorita, gracias miles.

Aquí vamos…

 **JAQUE MATE**

Un sonido pesado y fuerte retumbo por toda la gran casa de Jack, los guardias se acercaron al origen del sonido para ver que sucedía, al aproximarse lograron oír sonidos de pelea y de cosas rompiéndose… muchas cosas rompiéndose.

Lo primero con lo que se encontraron fueron unos guardias tirados por el camino, obviamente los que trataron de huir pero aún así fueron derrotados, detrás de ello los pasillos de la casa lucían destrozados, con pisos resquebrajados y las cortinas por el piso, decir que un torbellino atravesó por ahí seria poco…

Los guardias temblorosos se aferraban a sus armas mientras caminaban siguiendo el camino de las recientes destrucciones, notaron que los guardias en el piso no estaban muertos, solo inconscientes y muy mal heridos, eso los desconcertó ¿Quién invade una propiedad privada, generando semejantes destrozos sin dejar ningún muerto detrás? Al girar en una esquina se encontraron de frente con su respuesta, una figura desde una esquina de lugar derribaba con veloces proyectiles a los guardias que se encontraban armados, otra figura un poco más alta y delgada cortaba el paso de los guardias que portaban escudos dejándolos fuera de combate al instante y en el centro de toda la situación tres figuras eran los principales responsables de los destrozos del lugar, bajo sus ataques el piso se partía y las paredes sufrían de tal castigo que comenzaban a caer a pedazos, en algunos sectores faltaba incluso partes del tejado en las que se lograba ver claramente el cielo nocturno.

Entre las tres figuras había una que se mantenía al centro de la pelea y no realizaba ningún movimiento brusco, caminaba con un paso suave con su cuerpo cubierto por una capa negra y su rostro en la penumbra de un sombrero de paja, aún sin participar activamente en la lucha algo en su postura infundía pánico en los guardias que no se atrevían a acercarse a él y caían a manos de los demás intrusos.

Algunos guardias, los que se mantuvieron al marguen de la lucha lograron ver el estilo singular que poseía cada individuo en la sala, el tipo que mantenía al margen a los guardias armados disparaba sin fallar hacia cada arma y cada proyectil que lograba comenzar su trayectoria era detenido o destruido en el aire, era impresionante… Mas allá donde se encontraba la figura alta y delgada solo se lograba reconocer un borrón negro y blanco además del sonido del viento ser cortado a una velocidad imposible de ver, soldados caían sin siquiera saber que los golpeo.

En el centro del lugar, uno de los tres individuos mantenía una lucha de espadas a corto alcance, si bien esta se realizaba a menor velocidad que el otro combatiente con espada, su imparto y fuerza eras mucho mayores, otro individuo daba golpes con tal magnitud que despedazaba todo aquello que tuviera alcance a sus pies, sin lugar a dudas el responsable de los destrozos materiales de la residencia y finalmente el sujeto que se mantenía en el centro, caminaba y dejaba tras de sí guardias desmayados a sus pies…Era un locura lo que estaban viendo.

En el otro extremo de esa enorme casa una puerta era azotada contra sus engranes…

 **-"¿Pero qué demonios es ese escándalo?… ¿Alguien puede informar al dueño de casa que sucede?"-** Jack salió de su habitación apenas con una bata de vestir, detrás de él dos mujeres, altas y hermosas salían corriendo de la habitación, cualquiera diría que aprovecharon el escandalo para huir de los que sea que les estaba pasando en esa habitación.

 **-"Señor, no salga ahora… tenemos unos cuantos intrusos, pero ya lo solucionaremos, por favor regrese a su habitación y cierre con llave"-** Un guardia que no podía tener más de 20 años se detuvo a informar sobre la situación que estaba ocurriendo en la casa.

Jack entro en su habitación y cerró la puerta con llave, comenzó a vestirse y dijo en voz baja **-"No tengo que verlo con mi ojos para saber que ese es Mugiwara, el muy desgraciado ignoro mis advertencias, bien, sufrirá las consecuencias de sus actos y no puede decir que no se lo advertí"-**

Salió corriendo en el sentido contrario de la casa hasta la parte más alejada de la vivienda, al momento en que llego a la puerta de la habitación, se detuvo a recuperar el aliento hasta que se compuso y comenzó a entrar…

 **-"Aquí estas, vamos llego la hora de que me seas útil y tu, sal ahora mismo"-** Jack apunto a la sirvienta que se encontraba a la espalda de Nami terminando de arreglarle el cabello, esta asistió, recogió sus cosas y se retiro de la habitación no sin antes dar una rápida mirada a Nami, le preocupaba que su plan no resultara bien y terminaran muertas ambas… pero por ahora solo podía confiar en ella.

Jack se acerco a la cama y tomo bruscamente del brazo a Nami para acelerar su paso, era notorio el nerviosismo en el hombre, Nami también lo noto y sabia a que se debía sus nakamas habían llegado por ella, solo ellos podían ser los responsables del estruendo que se escuchaba por la casa…camino junto a Jack, debía mantener su papel y esperar el momento para llevar a cabo sus plan, solo debia esperar…

De regreso a la pelea principal

 **-"Haaaggg estos tipos son muy insistentes, siguen llegando de todos lados y cuesta mucho defenderse sin hacerles daño"-** Usopp se mantenía al margen del centro de la lucha, pero mantenía a raya a los guardias que apuntaban a sus nakamas….

 **-"Debemos esperar a Robin- san y Luffy- san dijo que no debíamos matar a los guardias, que solo Jack debía sufrir por sus actos…"-** Brook se encontraba a unos pasos de Usopp.

 **-"Dile eso a Sanji, mira como está dejando la casa, tal vez nos caiga encima antes de poder encontrar a Nami"-** Una gota caía por la cabeza del tirador.

Por mientras con Sanji… **-"Nami swaannn, te encontrareeeee… solo espera por miiii…"-** El cocinero gritaba a todo pulmón.

 **-"Cálmate cejitas, no ves que te pones en ridículo, además si Nami esta esperado por alguien que la rescate… créeme que ese no eres tú"-** Zoro noqueo a 3 guardias y se volteo a ver a Sanji.

 **-"Eso ya lo sé, no tienes que decírmelo… y menos tu… cabeza de musgo"-** Sanji se volteo y continuo con sus destrozos/peleas.

Por una de las paredes rotas (si ya habían parecer rotas, Sanji está en modo bestia) apareció Robin, al momento noto la mirada de Zoro que la observaba con tranquilidad por ver que estaba bien, Robin se acerco donde estaba Usopp

 **-"¿Donde está Kail?"-** Pregunto Robin

 **-"Cuando terminamos con nuestra parte del trabajo dijo que ya nos había ayudado a entrar y que debía buscar a esa chica que nos dijo antes"-** Dijo Usopp levantando los hombros a la vez que continuaba disparando sus proyectiles.

 **-"Ya veo, Luffy ¿Donde está Luffy?"-** Al momento que Robin pregunto Luffy aterrizo junto a ella terminando romper la pared detrás de Usopp.

 **-"Haagg"-** grito Usopp esquivando el trozo de pared que cayó junto a él.

 **-"¿Nami?"-** Dijo Luffy

 **-"Luffy escúchame muy atentamente, lo que debemos hacer primero es logr…"-** Robin se mantuvo callada a la vez que veía como entraba un Jack con su cara entre confiado y horrorizado por el estado de su casa.

 **-"PERO QUE MIERDA… MIRA QUE ERES BESTIA MUGIWARA, TU Y TODOS LOS SALVAJES CONTIGO… MIRA MI CASA ANIMAL… ¿TIENES IDEA DE CUANTO ME CONSTO TENER ESTA CASA?"-** Jack gritaba de tal manera que incluso escupía.

Luffy lo miro con un odio y una rabia pocas veces vistos en él, levanto su puño con furia y derribo la pared más próxima a él luego miro a Jack y levanto los hombros en señal de lo poco que le importaba lo que le reclamaba.

 **-"SERAS MALDITO"-** Jack se estiro detrás de él saco un pistola de su cinturón y empujo a Nami para que estuviera a vista de todos, apunto la pistola a su cabeza y dijo…

 **-"Me pregunto ¿Cómo se reventara su cabeza con la bala que le pondré ahí?"-** Jack presiono su pistola contra Nami quien se mantenía quieta y con la mirada ida… solo confiando que Robin haya podido decirle a Luffy y a los demás lo que debían hacer.

 **-"No"-** Luffy dio un paso adelante, todos quedaron en silencio, los guardias se mantuvieron al margen de todo e incluso algunos aprovecharon la distracción para retirarse, no pretendían morir hoy y menos por alguien como Jack.

 **-"Haaaa… así que ahora crees que puedes dar órdenes aquí he, que divertido… sabes esto te saldrá muy caro…"** -Jack hablaba bajo y distraído tan distraído que no noto como Sanji se acercaba a él por atrás…

Pero fue Nami quien lo bloqueo, con un cuchillo que traía en el cinturón de su vestido, Sanji retrocedió al instante pero aún así, Nami logro cortarle una parte del cigarro que tenía en su boca…

 **-"Eso no es nada inteligente, ahora tengo mi gatita guardiana ella está dispuesta a protegerme de quien sea y cuando sea, no olviden eso"-** Jack se reía pero se mantenía alejado de las posibles amenazas que representaban cada Mugiwara en esa habitación.

En un instante Nami arremetió contra Sanji para hacerlo retroceder y alejarlo de Jack, él no era estúpido si se veía amenazado dispararía sin pensarlo dos veces contra Sanji, Nami daba saltos y movía el cuchillo de una manera rápida y corta, Sanji daba saltos y retrocedía… Era lo único que podía hacer ya que por ningún motivo atacaría a Nami ni siquiera por defenderse a sí mismo.

Luffy se movió y se interpuso entre Nami y Sanji, dispuesto a hacer reaccionar a Nami, con una mirada ordeno a los demás a mantenerse alejados… Jack solo miraba, confiado del poder que tenia sobre la mente de Nami.

 **-"Nami, mírame… soy yo… Luffy"-** Luffy hablaba en un tono de tal ternura que a Nami casi se le parte el corazón hacer lo que hizo… atacar a Luffy…Aquí había más en juego que la venganza de Jack, luego tendría mucho que explicar y pedir mucho perdón pero ahora debía ser fuerte y luchar contra las lagrimas que amenazaban en sus ojos.

Luffy logro tomar la mano donde Nami mantenía su cuchillo, hacerla girar y quedar con su pecho presionando contra la espalda de ella, acerco su boca al oído de ella y dijo

 **-"No importa lo que me hagas, no te lastimare… Jamás lo haría… pero verte así me lastima más que cualquier golpe que me des… por favor reacciona, te necesito conmigo otra vez… reacciona"-** Luffy la apretó contra su pecho preparado para una reacción violenta por parte de Nami, pero en cambio ella dejo caer el cuchillo y comenzó a temblar en sus brazos.

Se giro entre los brazos de Luffy encontró su mirada, estaba sorprendido esperaba una pelea por parte de Nami, esta le tomo la cara con ambas manos y lo beso, fue un beso tierno y suave… Luffy sintió caer un peso enorme de sus hombros, no sabía que pasaba y en realidad poco le importaba…

 **-"Pero quee… Oye zorra ven aquí en este momento…que vengas te digo"-** Jack gritaba esto sí que no se lo esperaba… sus planes nunca se estropeaban... estaba en shock sabía que había perdido su mejor carta para ganar.

Nami se levanto de hombros y dijo **-"Bueno la próxima vez asegúrate de buscarte un mejor aliado que un charlatán como Jango"** y le enseño la lengua…

 **-"¿Jango?-** Pregunto Luffy

 **-"Luego te explico"-** Respondió Nami

Jack estaba furioso, pero si no ganaba por lo menos no se iría con las manos vacías.

 **-"No sé como lo hiciste maldita, pero está bien supongo que no me serás útil después de todo… pero aún así…"-** Jack saco de detrás de su pantalón el control del collar de Nami que aún tenía en su cuello.

Luffy lo reconoció e inmediatamente se volteo hacia Nami, vio su cara brillar con una sonrisa triunfante que lo dejo completamente confundido y queda más confundido todavía cuando al levantar la mirada se encontró con Robin y Zoro sonriendo también… ¿Qué les pasaba a todos?

 **-"Tranquilo Luffy, ese no es el control… nosotros le quitamos el control a ese tipo grande… aquí está el original"-** Dijo Usopp levantando un control hecho pedazos.

 **-"Jjajajaja… no creerás que ese era el único control, no soy tan estúpido como para no tener uno de respaldo"-** La mirada de Usopp de amplio hasta el límites de su orbitas…

 **-"Ahora veamos cómo te ves sin cabeza, gatita"-** Jack presiono el botón frente a la mirada de horror de Usopp y Sanji.

Nada…

Jack apretó esta vez con un poco más de fuerza… nada aún... continuo apretando…como loco e, pobre control…

 **-"¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué no ocurre nada?"-** Jack comenzaba a retroceder…

Nami llevo sus manos a la parte de la nuca y desabrocho el collar con mucha facilidad y se lo mostro a Jack…

 **-"De verdad creías que este collarcito de cuarta podría con las habilidades de una ladrona como yo… No me hagas reír, haa y por si te lo preguntas ese control no tiene nada malo… lo que pasa es que cuando me quite el collar también deshabilite el mecanismo explosivo de su interior, no fue nada difícil te diré… deberías despedir a ese que te hizo el collar…"-** Nami arrojo el collar que cayó a los pies de un casi al borde del infartoJack.

 **-"Esto no es posible…. No ustedes no podrían haberme hecho esto… solo son unos sucios piratas…"-**

Luffy se comenzó a tronar los dedos de sus manos, el sonido corto el monologo de Jack que puso su completa atención en Luffy.

 **-"Ahora que se que Nami está bien…tu y yo tenemos unos asuntos que arreglar…"-** Luffy se acerco a él.

 **-"ESPERA… ESPERA TE DIGO… podemos arreglar esto… que quieres, te puedo dar lo que sea… otro barco… dinero… licor… mujeres… algo debes querer Mugiwara…no?"-**

 **-"Lo único que quiero en este momento, es que cierres esa maldita boca tuya…"-** Luffy lanzo un puño sin cubrirlo de haki, no quería que se terminara tan rápido, el puño impacto de lleno en la boca de Jack… Usopp hizo una mueca de dolor al notar los dientes de Jack volando por los aires…

Sangre caía a borbotones desde la boca de Jack que intentaba ponerse de pie… Luffy impacto otro golpe justo en su estomago… Jack se retorció y algo parecido al vomito salió de su boca… sus ojos estaba rojos por la presión de los golpes… en el piso intento alejarse arrastrándose con lo que le quedaba de fuerza cuando sintió que era sostenido de uno de sus pies, Luffy lo levanto y lo lanzo hasta chocar con un mueble de madera y la pared de un rincón… en el piso después de un momento Jack comenzó a retorcerse y a sollozar cuando sintió un pie presionar sobre su espalda…

Luffy lo miraba desde la sombra bajo su sombrero… se inclino preparando otro golpe, lanzo su brazo atrás y cuando estaba por impactar con la cara de Jack (si es que aún le quedaba cara a Jack) sintió una mano que lo detenía… en su completo estado de furia se giro violentamente a ver que se había atrevido a detenerlo.

Nami lo mirada con ojos tierno esperando que reaccionara a su tacto **…-"Luffy, ya está bien… no te quiero ver en ese estado"-**

Luffy pareció pestañar un par de veces y enfoco su mirada en los ojos de Nami **-"Pero Nami, este tipo se merece mucho más que esto, te mantuvo aquí contra tu voluntad, es un tipo terrible, hace cosas muy malas y además… te toco frente a todos nosotros"-** Luffy bajo su cabeza, la furia estaba volviendo…

 **-"Si tienes razón, se merece eso y mucho más por lo que ha hecho… pero creo que ya está bien por tu parte… porque no dejas que las demás también le den su merecido ¿ne?-**

 **-"¿Qué? ¿Las demás? ¿Quiénes?"-** Dijo Luffy

Nami indico con su cabeza hacia la entrada de la habitación, un grupo de al menos unas 30 jóvenes, algunas con trajes de sirvienta y otras con ropas que bien pasarían por harapos sucios… acompañadas de Mary, Kail y Chopper miraban con asombro en la condiciones en las que se encontraba la casa y luego en las que se encontraba Jack.

 **-"Chopper ¿Dónde estabas?"-** Usopp se acerco al grupo recién llegado.

 **-"Acompañe a Mary, escondido bajo su vestido hasta donde las jóvenes que se encontraban en el calabozo, como íbamos a liberarlas primero debía asegurarme de que ninguna estuviera herida"-** Aclaro el médico/comida de emergencia.

 **-"A que bien Chopper, que bueno que las haya podido ayud…"-** una sombra oscura se cernió sobre Usopp

 **-"Dijiste que te ocultaste bajo su vestido, quieres decir que le vista la ropa interior a esta inocente jovencita, Chopper… que vergüenza… espero que me hayas traído unas fotos como mínimo"-** Reclamaba Sanji…

 **-"Hey, cuidado con lo que dices, es mi chica… más respeto"-** Se interpuso Kail a la vez que acercaba a Mary contra su cuerpo para protegerla se Sanji… (Es un peligro vivo este Sanji jijij).

 **-"No puedo creer que ese bulto en el piso lleno de sangre sea Jack, bueno se lo merece después de todo… Muchas gracias a todos por su valiente ayuda"-** Dijo Mary

 **-"No fue nada hermosa damisela, lo volvería hacer solo por ver tu preciosa sonrisa"** \- Sanji monologaba solo mientras algunas de las chicas se acercaba a Jack (o lo que quedaba de él en el piso y lo pateaban, escupían y lanzaban piedras contra él...

 **-"Te lo mereces maldito", "Espero te haya dolido, es lo mínimo que sufrimos nosotras", "solo lamento no haber visto como te retorcías de dolor" "Malnacido idiota" "No tienes perdón, Hijo de..."-** (Señoritas por Dios, ¡Denle duro… más duro!)

 **-"Pero ¿Cómo sabias donde estaban las chicas?"-** Le pregunto Usopp

Robin se acerco y les explico como había ocurrido todos (mientras la chicas seguían desquitándose con los restos de Jack…)

Flaskback…

 **-"Robin de verdad me alegro de verte de nuevo, también a ti Chopper, pero deben irse pronto… y no puedo ir con ustedes, por lo menos no por ahora"-** Aclaro Nami

 **-"Pero Nami, ¿sabes cómo ah sufrido Luffy con todo esto?, tenemos que llevarte con él lo antes posible…de verdad está mal"-** Chopper se abrazaba a una de las piernas de Nami para mostrar su determinación a llevarla con él.

 **-"No me lo recuerdes Chopper, no me puedo quitar su mirada de tristeza de la mente… pero entiende que esto es muy importante… Jack tiene a por lo menos 30 mujeres trabajando obligadas aquí y algunas otras que venderá ilegalmente a sus socios de trabajo… él secuestra jóvenes, las aparta de sus familiar… mueren de la pena y el dolor que les provoca… debemos sacarlas de aquí..."-** Nami hablaba intercambiando la mirada de Robin Mary que se encontrabas detrás de ella.

 **-"Pero Nami tu sola no puedes hacerlo"-** Chopper se apretaba un poco más a su pierna.

 **-"Chopper, yo mejor que nadie se lo que se siente que te aparten de tu familia y te obliguen a trabajar para alguien a quien odias… créeme que no puedo volver a verlo y no hacer nada… simplemente no puedo"-** A Mary se le ilumino la mirada.

Robin pareció pensarlo un momento, elegía sus opciones, a final accedió a lo que Nami decía… a pesar de todo tenía razón no podían no hacer nada con esta situación.

 **-"¿Y cómo lo haremos, como las sacaremos a todas de aquí?-** Pregunto Robin.

 **-"Con estas"-** Nami saco una llave de entremedio de sus pechos **–"Esta es la llave maestra de la puerta del calabozo y estas otras"-** saco mas llaves del mismo lugar **-"Son las de las esposas de las chicas, con esto las sacaremos de aquí cuando los chico lleguen y armen su alboroto, Mary las sacara a todas y saldremos juntos de aquí"-** Finalizo Nami su plan.

 **-"¿Pero de donde las sacaste? Jack guarda muy bien esas llaves… es imposible que las olvidara"-** Mary tomaba en sus manos las llaves examinándolas

 **-"Se las quite la segunda vez que lo vi, seguro ni lo noto o pensó que las guardo en otra parte, no fue difícil"-**

 **-"Sugoii Nami, eres increíble… quisiera poder hacer eso"-** Se lamentaba Chopper…

 **-"No es necesario que aprendas eso Chopper, para eso estoy yo"-** Nami lo miraba con cariño.

 **-"Cuando ustedes lleguen rompiendo todo y armando alboroto, Jack vendrá a buscarme, Mary se llevara las llaves y se dirigirá a liberar a las demás, los guardias estarán muy ocupados con ustedes y así saldrán sin que nadie las note…"-** contaba su brillante plan de escape…

 **-"Solo espero que estén bien como para correr, no sé en qué condiciones se encontraran, algunas han muerto ahí abajo"-** Mary pareció lamentarse por todas ellas.

 **-"Yo debería ir donde esas mujeres Nami, puede que estén heridas y así no podrán hacer nada"-** Chopper se acomodo su mochila botiquín, listo para el deber.

 **-"Bien entonces Robin tú debes alcanzar a los demás, diles que deben hacer todo como si no supieran nada de esto, no podemos dejar que Jack lo descubra antes de tiempo"-** Nami ponía énfasis en esto, debía ayudar a esas chicas.

 **-"Ok Nami, no te preocupes de eso, pero hay algo que me pregunto, ¿Ese collar no se suponía era explosivo? ¿Qué paso con él?"-** Robin apunto el collar de Nami…

Nami se llevo la mano al corazón y puso cara de drama **…-"Robin me ofendes pensando que no podría con algo tan pobre como este collar… creí que confiabas más en mí"-**

 **-"Hee… si lo siento olvidaba lo hábil que eres con esas cosas"-**

 **-"Nah, no pasa nada estoy jugando, entonces eso haremos de acuerdo…"-**

 **-"Llamare a Usopp para avisar que estamos listos"-** habían paso apenas 30 segundos de terminada la llamada cuando una sonido parecido a un terremoto se escucho por las paredes de la casa…

 **-"Llegaron"-** Dijo Nami, en su voz no podía ocultar el orgullo que sentía por tener unos nakamas tan leales capaces de derribar cualquier barrera y derrotar a cualquier enemigo con tal de permanecer todos juntos…

 **-"Hora del show"** \- dijo Nami, Robin asistió y salió de la habitación, Chopper se escondió bajo la cama listo para salir con Mary en el momento señalado… ya no había vuelta atrás…

.- Fin de Flashback-.

 **-"Así que todo salió como Nami dijo que saldría, que miedo…"-** Usopp miraría con otros ojos Nami a partir a hoy...

 **-"Siempre supe que era media bruja, pero nadie me escuchaba"-** Zoro cruzado de brazos asentía muy confiado de su predicción y de haber sabido antes que todos lo bruja que era Nami.

 **-"¿A quién le dices bruja, marimo de cuarta… no ves que es una estratega única y que por eso pudo saber que ocurriría"-** Sanji salía a la defensa de su ángel.

Nami se acercaba al grupo venia de la mano de Luffy quien no despegaba la mirada de cuerpo de Jack el cual era machacado aún por las chicas de la casa.

A ninguno le paso desapercibido que venían de la mano, a nadie excepto a Sanji que salió al encuentro de su mellorine, al momento de acercase con sus brazos abiertos a abrazar a Nami, Luffy la tiro del brazo y la quito del camino, Sanji termino estrellándose con un pilar de la habitación el que se hizo añicos…

 **-"Lo siento Sanji, pero ya no puedes abrazar a Nami"-** Dijo Luffy egoísta como era no podía permitirse compartir a Nami.

 **-"Luffy"-** Nami sintió los brazos de Luffy a su alrededor y se sonrojo, le gustaba sentirse protegida por él, casi hasta consentida, se apretó contra su pecho y lo abrazo mas fuerte **-"Te extrañe"-** le dijo solo para sus oídos

 **-"Yo también te extrañe, no vuelvas a alejarte de mi oíste… es una orden de tu capitán"-** Le dijo Luffy.

Nami lo miro y solo vio amor y preocupación en sus ojos, se inclino y lo beso… lo beso por todos los besos que no le había dado y que se acumulaban en sus labios, lo beso con propósito, quería que sintiera lo mucho que lo extraño… Luffy le correspondió al instante él también necesitaba su dosis de besos, los necesitaba…

Usopp se aclaro la garganta… unas cuatro veces, antes de que Nami recordara donde se encontraban y rodeados de quienes, se separo de Luffy pero este se inclino y volvió a capturarle los labio, Nami cayó de nuevo en su estado de olvido… y así quedo… Lo demás se alejó de ello para darles espacio.

Aun así desde lejos Nami escucho a Zoro decir que deberían buscarles una buena posada para que pasen la noche juntos o iban a terminar haciéndolo en medio de la sala (o lo que quedaba de ella), Nami se separo de Luffy, le faltaba el aliento y estaba con las mejillas rojas… Luffy estaba igual apenas abría los ojos, les costó mucho lograr separarse y caminar donde se encontraban los demás ya reunidos con Kail y Mary…

-" **No sabemos cómo agradecerles lo que han hecho por nosotras, por todas"-** Mary hablo en nombre de la chicas las que se reunían para agradecer a sus salvadores.

 **-"Solo denlos carne, mucha carne"-** Dijo Luffy asintiendo con la cabeza.

 **-"Y licor, no olviden el licor, un buen licor"-** Completo la petición Zoro.

Un puño educador y unas manos fleur aparecieron por las espaldas de ambos que ahora se encontraban de cara al piso…

Todas las chicas incluido Kail mostraron una gotita caer por su cabeza **-"Disculpen eso, aun no están bien educados… No tienen nada que agradecer… espero puedan regresar a sus vidas y olvidar todo esto"-** Dijo Nami.

Todos salieron por las puertas principales de la casa, dejaron a Jack inconsciente donde se encontraba, según Robin la policía entregaría a Jack a las autoridades externas a la isla ellos se harán cargo de juzgarlo por sus crímenes y negocios ilegales.

A simple vista no había nadie, al parecer los guardas se habían ido apenas vieron la paliza que estaba recibiendo Jack, mejor por ellos no aparecerse por delante de Luffy o Zoro que quedaron con gusto a poco en cuanto a patear traseros.

Al acercarse a la cuidad las chicas se fueron alejando del grupo camino a sus respectivas casas, en un momento un grupo de 4 señoritas desaparecieron llevándose consigo a cierto cocinero libidinoso que quería pasar sus penas amorosas en brazos de una tierna jovencita o en este caso 4 tiernas jovencitas…

Kail y Mary se despidieron del grupo, Kail pidió disculpas a Nami por no haber hecho algo para ayudarla.

 **-"No te preocupes de eso, tenias tus razones para mantenerte al margen pero al final hiciste lo correcto, espero que sean muy felices"-** Dijo Nami tomando las manos de Mary.

 **-"Muchas gracias de verdad, siempre serán nuestros héroes"-** Dijo Mary, abrazo a Nami y se retiro abrazada junto a Kail.

 **-"Bah… quien quiere ser un héroe… no se qué tiene de bueno… en cambio ser un ninja eso sí que sería increíble ¿se imaginan eso?"-** Chispas salían de los ojos de Luffy, Usopp y Chopper.

De regreso al barco tanto Brook como Franky salieron al encuentro del grupo que venía llegado en medio de risas al barco…

 **-"Nami-san, me alegro tanto que este bien, estábamos muy preocupados por ti… que alegría la que llena mi corazón… aunque yo no tenga corazón yohohohoh…Para celebrar tan conmovedor momento, serias tan amable de enseñarme tus Brag…Pafff"-** Yacía un Brook incrustado en un árbol con un chichón en la cabeza

 **-"Nami nee-san, que bueno que estés bien… buaaa…no estoy llorando… buaaa…"-** Franky entre hablaba y lloraba levanto a Nami y la lanzo por el aire ante la risa de todos…

 **-"Kyaaa… Franky bajame kyaaaaa…."-** Franky la lanzo un par de veces hasta que en la tercera vez no midió bien su fuerza y la lanzo en un mal ángulo…Nami cerro lo ojos esperando el golpe, pero este nunca llego.

Luffy la sostenía en sus brazos, la miro y sonrió **…-"A todos nos alegra que estés bien"-** Nami lo miro y se abrazo a su cuello y ahí se quedo hasta que llegaron al barco… nadie dijo nada ni los molesto, les alegraba ver lo mucho que querían estar juntos.

Luffy acompaño a Nami hasta su habitación y la beso antes de darse media vuelta hasta la cocina… harían una barbacoa para celebrar el regreso de Nami y a falta de Sanji (Quizás hasta cuándo) Franky era el encargado de la barbacoa y Usopp estaba encargado de mantener a Luffy alejado de la carne hasta que estuviera lista… (Animo Usopp animooo!)

Nami entro a la habitación seguida por Robin, comenzó a quitarse su vestido y busco ropa para tomar un baño, extrañaba también su ducha personalizada con aroma a mandarina.

 **-"Si que están expresivos ustedes dos ¿he?"-** Robin comenzó a cambiarse de ropa también.

 **-"¿Tú crees?... ¿se vio mal? ¿Inapropiado?"-** Dijo Nami entrando al baño, otra vez seguida por Robin quien ya se encontraba solo en ropa interior.

 **-"¿Desde cuándo te importa ser apropiada en tus cosas fufufufu"** \- Se burlo Robin.

 **-"Tienes razón… al que no le guste que no mire ¿no?"-** Dijo Nami duchándose y lavándose el cabello.

 **-"Tienes razón, pero no creo que sea lindo hacerlo frente a todos nosotros ¿no?"-** Robin se ponía unos pantalones negros y una camiseta roja.

Nami casi se cae al entrar a la tina **-"¿Quién dices que iba a hacer que cosa delante de quien?"-** Dijo Nami hundiéndose en el agua para ocultar su cara sonrojada

 **-"Parecía que estaban a punto de cruzar el punto de no retorno con Luffy hoy o me equivoco"-** Dijo Robin peinando su cabello.

 **-"Co..co…como crees Robin… yo no haría eso… enfrente de todos"** -Dijo Nami

 **-"Pero por como los vi, ocurrirá pronto… no puedes detener estas cosas Nami, sus cuerpos se llaman y por como estaban, se llaman a gritos… es mejor que te preparares… si necesitas hablar sabes que aquí me tienes"-** Robin le guiño un ojo antes de salir de la habitación **–"Te estaremos esperando en la cubierta, no te demores o quizás cierto joven no lo soporte mas y te venga a buscar...fufufufu"-** Robin cerró la puerta tras de ella

 **-"Mmmm, esa Robin… como le gusta jugar con mi nervios… pero quizás tenga razón..."-** Nami se ruborizo al imaginarse a ella y a Luffy en esa situación **…-"Tal vez tenga razón pasara tarde o temprano"-** puso una mano en sus labios aun hinchados por los besos **-"más temprano que tarde"-** Finalizo.

Cuando Nami salió a la cubierta, se encontró con un desorden de proporciones épicas… Franky bailaba sobre la mesa, que por quien Dios sabe cómo, no se había roto con el peso, Brook y Usopp competían por quien era capaz de sostener más tiempo una brasa de la barbacoa del fuego en sus manos… a lo que Brook se quejaba que se quemaba su mano y recordando luego que el no tenia manos… Chopper gritaba que eso era muy peligroso y corría detrás de Brook y Usopp para curar sus manos…

Zoro y Luffy competían por quien bebía un tarro de sake más rápido, por lo que sus ropas estaba empapadas en sake, Robin estaba sentada cerca de Zoro, muy cerca de Zoro ella también tenía una copa de sake en las manos y por su sonrisa dirían que no era la primera de la noche. Era una imagen digna de una foto.

Apenas la notaron llegar todos dejaron de hacer lo que hacían y la recibieron al festejo…

 **-"Onee-san ven a comer aquí hay un plato para ti"-** Franky cumplió la misión de mantener a salvo de las manos de Luffy una plato con carne y ensalada para ella.

 **-"Gracias Franky"-** Dijo Nami tomando el plato y dirigiéndose a sentarse junto a Luffy, este la miro y sonrió, seguro tampoco era el primer barril de la noche…

 **-"Nami prueba esa carne esta deliciosa, ya nos la comimos toda"-** Dijo Luffy señalándole el palto con el trozo de carne.

Nami se la llevo a la boca y tomo un bocado, de verdad que la carne estaba exquisita, luego recordó como Luffy amaba la carne, lo miro y le dijo **–"¿Quieres mi carne Luffy?**

Luffy la miro, detenidamente de arriba hasta abajo, desde sus sandalias con tacón pasando por sus largas y hermosas piernas hasta su corta falda blanca con pliegues, luego observo su ombligo que se encontraba a la vista gracias a su camiseta corta de tirantes y al final noto como uno de los tirantes de la camiseta colgaba por su hombro… trago saliva fuertemente y al miro a la cara… (al final jijij).

Mostro una sonrisa picara **–"¿De verdad me estas ofreciendo tu carne Nami? ¿Toda ella?"-** Luffy miraba su boca la cual había quedado mojada con el jugo de la carne.

 **-"He sii, eso dije ¿quieres o no?"-**

 **-"Seguro que sí, pero no aquí tengo que hablar contigo"-** Se levanto y la tomo de la mano, se la llevo a la parte delantera del barco donde apenas se oía la fiesta de lo demás.

Al estar alejados, Luffy abrazo a Nami y hablo en su oído **-"Tuve mucho miedo, miedo de no volver a verte, se que tus intenciones de ayudar eran buenas pero debiste habernos dicho antes, ¿sabes lo difícil que fue todo esto para mí?"-** dijo Luffy.

 **-"Lo siento tienes razón, pero no había tiempo, debíamos reaccionar pronto"-** Se defendió Nami

 **-"Tonterías, no quiero que vuelvas a hacer eso… si hay que hacerlo lo haremos todos juntos, oíste"-** Luffy la estaba… reprimiendo como a una niña pequeña.

 **-"No prometo nada"-**

 **-"Namiiii"-**

 **-"De acuerdo, tranquilo… no volverá a pasar"-** Nami lo abrazo.

 **-"Por supuesto que no volverá a ocurrir, no te pienso quitar los ojos de encima"-**

Nami se alejo de su abrazo **-"Oye no, yo puedo cuidarme sola no tienes que estar sobre todo el tiempo"-**

 **-"…."-**

 **-"¿Luffy?"-** Dijo Nami al verlo con los ojos cerrados

 **-"Estoy pensando, como convencerte y decirte que no… pero no se me ocurre nada, solo prométeme que tendrás más cuidado"-**

 **-"Lo prometo"-**

Luego se besaron y se abrazaron, terminaron sentados en el piso con Nami entre las piernas de Luffy, ella le conto como Jango había intentado hipnotizarla pero que se vino abajo cuando él la llamo por su nombre.

 **-"No pensaba que ese tipo… ¿Como era? fango estuviera vivo aún… y sigue siendo un tipo sucio… la próxima vez que lo vea arreglare cuentas con él"-**

Se mantuvieron juntos hasta muy entrada la noche, Nami no recordaba sentirse más agusto que donde se encontraba ahora, no noto en qué momento se durmió… había sido un día bastante largo y ahora en su verdadero hogar y en los brazos de Luffy, por fin su cuerpo se relajo y se dejo consentir con el sonido de sus corazón latiendo en sus oídos… realmente era feliz, completamente feliz…

 **CONTINUARA…**

Hola de nuevo, espero le haya gustado… Jack recibió su merecido o no?

Este es el penúltimo capítulo de esta historia, en el próximo veremos un paso muy importante en la relación de Nami y Luffy (bueno importante en cualquier relación)… será que Zoro tiene razón y necesitan alguna posada o algo para estar "solitos"

Quizás, él también quiera estar solito con alguien más (cof cof Robin Coof cof)… ay esta tos que me da…

Y se viene el taann esperado Lemmon… (Hurraaa)… he estado realizando mis investigaciones basadas en videos e historias y creo que estoy lista (una línea de sangre cae por la nariz, se limpia) espérenlo y obviamente déjenme sus comentarios… yo se que ustedes son expertos es estos temas (a mi no me engañan… cochinones jijiji)..

Bueno pero eso se verá en el próximo capítulo, espero ver a todos allí…

Saludos y besotess….


	12. The Bohemian Club I

Han pasado 84 años… (Inserte meme aquí)

Si si si, merezco sus palos y piedras pero antes que me saquen los dientes quiero decir, lo siento soy humana… ¿Dónde está su empatía?

Muchas veces que faltan horas en el día para terminar mis obligaciones, pero he tenido esta deuda pendiente por mucho tiempo.

Por fin podre dormir en paz….

Quiero agradecer a las personas que hasta el día de hoy me continúan EXIGIENDO el capítulo pendiente, bueno aquí esta… ya déjenme tranquila jajajaj XD.

Decidí que la historia continuara la línea de tiempo de mi historia anterior, la única diferencia es que esta parte de la historia está dividida en dos partes, esto es porque no quería presentarme y lanzarles el lemmon a la cara, quería primero insertarlos en un contexto en el que se vieran los nervios previos al acto sexual, si la cosa no es llegar y bum bam bum…. Listo.

Noooo jóvenes así no es la cosa jajaja…. Bueno espero subir esta parte y mañana subir la segunda parte y final…

 **-Nota al margen:** En esta línea de la historia Zoro y Luffy comparten habitación debido a que los demás se mudaron a una más grande, pero ellos decidieron permaneces juntos, después de todo es el capitán y su segundo al mando.

 **-Nota al margen 2.0:** Abordare más el ZoroxRobin, me gusta esa pareja y se merece un poco de amor también, pero la segunda parte será las LuffyxNami, así que gocen el ZoroxRobin (Es mi primera vez abordando tanto en él así que si creen que no debería ser así o debería tener otra personalidad, lo siento pero así los veo yo o me gustaría que fuera así, espero sean comprensivos.

 **ESPERO DE CORAZÓN LES AGRADE Y SE GANE UN REVIEW, ESTO ES PARA USTEDES Y SIENTANSE LIBRES DE HACERME SABER** QUE LES PARECE…. BUENO AQUÍ ESTA, CON USTEDES:

THE BOHEMIAN CLUB

Parte I

"Weavin spider come not here"

.- Sueño de una noche de verano, Shakespeare William-.

Después de su desafortunada aventura en la isla anterior, Nami y Luffy estaban más unidos que nunca y a pesar de encontrarse en el lugar más seguro para Nami el Sunny, Luffy mantenía un ojo constante sobre su navegante.

Incluso cuando unos insensatos piratas que quisieron probar su suerte atacando al primer barco que encontraron, el primer pensamiento de Luffy fue asegurarse de que Nami estaba bien y luego comprobando que los atacantes no eran tipos de quienes preocuparse, con un leve movimiento de cabeza envió a Zoro y Sanji a destruir su barco, divertirse un poco, mientras Robín y Chopper tomaban todo lo valioso del barco y dejaban que el mar terminara con lo que quedo del infortunado navío.

 **-"Debes dejar de preocuparte de mí cada vez que aparece un enemigo, yo puedo cuidarme sola durante estas batallas, además rara vez participo activamente de ellas"-** Nami le reclamaba a Luffy a la vez que lo picaba con un dedo en su pecho.

 **-"No puedo evitarlo, no quiero que te pase nada y después de lo del tipo de la isla, no me puedo controlar con esta necesidad de protegerte, es superior a mi"-** Dijo Luffy mientras detenía el dedo acusador de Nami y se acercaba a ella.

Nami lo miro y no pudo evitar sentir la calidez de la preocupación de su capitán por ella, pero eran piratas y si bien no se habían topado con tipos fuertes no sería así siempre, ellos necesitan a Luffy con sus cinco sentidos en la pelea, no preocupándose por ella.

 **-"Eso es muy lindo Luffy pero debes confiar en mi capacidades para defenderme y tú eres el capitán, debes estar siempre en la primera línea de la pelea, así que la próxima vez que tengamos una batalla promete que confiaras en mi"-** Dijo Nami.

 **-"Confió en ti, rayos claro que confió en ti, con mi vida… No me puedes pedir que no quiera tenerte a salvo y sé que puedes defenderte es solo que no sé qué me pasa… es muy confuso todo esto para mí, nunca había sentido algo así por una mujer"-** Luffy miraba seriamente a Nami para que no quedara duda de lo que decía.

 **-"Gracias por cuidar de mí, eres un buen capitán y un buen novio primerizo"-** Nami sonrió a Luffy y antes de siquiera pudiera pensarlo estaba pegada a él besándolo.

La reciente pareja pasaba más tiempo junta desde que se declararon sus sentimientos, pasaban tardes enteras solo mirando el océano donde Nami trataba de enseñar al Luffy algún conocimiento básico de los tipo de corrientes y nubes propias de la zona donde navegaban, dando a Luffy mandarinas y besos como premio a una respuesta correcta (un cachorrito… donde?).

Entre más tiempo pasaban juntos los amantes era de esperar que fueran obteniendo experiencia en el arte de besar y de a poco se atrevían a incorporar otros ingredientes a sus sesiones de besos, como caricias y susurros entre besos, Luffy había aprendido que si movía su lengua contra la de Nami mientras la apretaba con él, lograba sacarle un quejido bajo tan delicioso que podía sentir como su cuerpo vibraba en respuesta, aunque no tenía idea de por qué.

Mientras Luffy se dejaba llevar por los besos de Nami, la chica sentía como su cuerpo subía de temperatura y como sus dedos jugaban con los mechones de la parte baja de la cabeza su amante, inconscientemente se estrechaba cada vez más cerca de su cuerpo y tiraba un poco del cabello del chico, hace días que ella había entendido que su cuerpo de mujer ya no se conformaría solo con un par de besos y caricias de su pareja, pero era de Luffy de quien hablaba no podía ir y tirarse sobre él sin previo aviso y sabía que tendría que saber tener paciencia con la inexperiencia de su pareja, no es que ella fuera un maestra en cuanto a relaciones sexuales pero estaba segura que de los dos, ella seria quien debía manejar el tema, no le quedaba de otra.

Pero lo que Nami no sabía era que Luffy, sentía casi lo mismo que ella sentía, su cuerpo comenzaba a arder donde ella lo tocaba y sentía una necesitad de acercarla más a él, de entrecharla y tocara mientras la besaba, era frustrante no saber que era esas cosquillas en la parte baja de su estómago en los momentos íntimos con Nami.

Separándose a regaña dientes Nami le dijo a Luffy que ya debían ir a prepararse para cuando llegaran a la siguiente isla estar listos para visitar su nuevo destino.

 **-"Recuerda que Ussop se quedara para cuidar el barco, así que debo ver lo que necesita que le traiga del pueblo, será mejor que me vaya a preparar y tú debes hacer lo mismo"-** Nami dijo a unos centímetros de la cara de Luffy ambos respiraban con esfuerzo y tenían sus ojos levemente cerrados, Luffy asintió a lo que Nami le dio un breve beso de despedida y salió como pudo de los brazos de Luffy.

Luffy se alejó con dirección a la cubierta donde Zoro se encontraba listo para recorrer la ciudad en busca de una cantina donde pasar su tarde.

 **-"Luffy, iré a beber unas copas cuando lleguemos al pueblo ese ¿Vienes conmigo?"-** Dijo Zoro a la vez que cerraba la puerta y se enfocaba en su capitán, pero este ni lo miro continuo caminando hasta doblar su camino y desaparecer en la cocina.

 **-"¿Y ahora este que tiene?"-** Extrañado del estado zombificado del chico.

 **-"Creo que nuestro capitán necesita una charla de hombres, LA charla de hombres Zoro"-** Dijo Robín subiendo las escaleras para estar al lado de Zoro.

 **-"Los estuviste espiando de nuevo ¿No es así?, demonios mujer déjalos solos que no son unas crías de pecho, saben lo que hacen… y ¿Por charla de hombres, te refieres a todo lo del sexo? ¿Por qué tengo que hablar de eso yo con él? Estoy seguro que ya lo sabe, nadie puede ser tan grueso ¿no?... Bah, de todos modos si quiere hablar de eso porque no va donde el cejitas, de algo que sirva ese"…-** Dijo Zoro cruzándose de brazos en señal de que ya tomo su decisión.

 **-"¿De verdad quieres que Luffy vaya donde Sanji y le hable de sexo, sexo que seguro tendrá con Nami?"-** Robín imito a Zoro y se cruzó de brazos demostrando su argumento.

Pareció pensárselo un momento antes de responder **-"Mmm tienes razón, el cejitas lo tiraría por la borda o lo dejaría sin carne por un mes como mínimo… pero por que no habla Nami con él, ella debería ser capaz de explicarle todo el tema… no quiero meterme con ellos en especial con esas cosas… son grandecitos ya"-** Zoro estaba en modo pataleta con Robín pero ella ya sabía cómo manejarlas.

Poniendo su mejor sonrisa traviesa dijo **-"Piénsalo Zoro si Nami y Luffy comienzan una vida sexual activa, Luffy querrá escabullirse a la habitación de las mujeres todas las noches y a cada rato, piensa… Cuando eso pase ¿Dónde se supone que duerma yo?, puede que tu tengas una cama disponible en tu habitación con Luffy ¿no?"-** Robín dijo a la vez que colocaba provocativamente una mano en el hombro de Zoro.

Zoro sonrió como un niño que por primera vez descubre cómo hacer una travesura sin que nadie sepa que fue él y el brillo en su mirada le dijo a Robín que había cambiado de opinión.

 **-"Bien hablare con él, pero si se pone grueso lo dejare a su suerte y que descubra solito lo que tiene que hacer…"-** Dicho esto le dio un beso rápido a Robín y se encamino por donde había desaparecido su capitán minutos antes.

Robín se dirigió a la habitación de la mujeres para ver si encontraba a Nami, había decidido ayudar un poco, más por ella misma que por la nueva pareja a bordo del Sunny, muchas noches Robín había visto sus sueños interrumpidos por una Nami que se quejaba en sueños y gemía el nombre de su capitán, en un principio se sorprendió de la imaginación de la navegante pero en ocasiones llegaba a ser perturbarte los sonidos que la chica producía, en una ocasión Nami se había enrollado tanto en las sabanas que termino dándose un golpe tremendo en el piso de la habitación, trayendo la ropa de cama con ella la piso, se había despertado del golpe y había ido al baño a ducharse, seguro con agua fría pensó Robín.

 **-"Ha Nami que bueno que te veo, ¿sabes cuánto falta para llegar al siguiente lugar?"-**

 **-"Hola Robin, llegaremos en aproximadamente en una hora si el viento no cambia, ¿Lograste encontrar algo interesante de esta ciudad? ¿Algo que debamos saber antes de recorrerla?"-** Nami pegunto a la vez que se subía unos shorts blancos con decoraciones de plata y se ajustaba una camiseta amarilla al cuello que le dejaba un hombro desnudo.

 **-"Felizmente sí, es una ciudad turística que se destaca por sus navíos mercantes y su rica comida, también cuentan con un lugar que es muy popular por la zona, son una cadena de hoteles donde su principal atractivo son unas termas de aguas mineralizadas, que rejuvenecen la piel y renuevan las energías de un cuerpo cansado, son muy populares entre las mujeres ya que sus aguas son exfoliantes naturales, la piel queda sueva y tersa… quizás podríamos ir, he oído que son bastante exclusivos con sus clientes pero estoy segura que tu podrías conseguir que no dejen pasar ¿te interesa?"-** Termino Robín.

 **-"¿Qué si me interesa? Suena maravilloso, necesito una día de relajación y mi piel se siente un poco seca de tanto días en el mar sin una atención adecuada, además creo que disfrutaría de unas aguas termales que renueven mi energía, este último tiempo me siento un poco cansada por las mañanas como si no descansara suficiente por las noches"-** Dijo Nami sentándose en su cama mientras Robín hacia lo mismo en la suya.

 **-"¿Y por qué no estas descansando? ¿Tienes problemas para dormir tal vez?"-** Robín trataba de ocultar la risa que le daba saber exactamente por qué su amiga no podía descansar por las noches.

 **-"Robín no sé qué me pasa, estoy tensa a cada rato y me despierto a media noche empapada en sudor y con la garganta seca…"**

 **-"Quizás has estado teniendo malos sueños"-** Robín comenzaba su psicoanálisis (Me imagino a Robín con las piernas cruzadas, escribiendo en un pequeño cuaderno y diciendo - ¿Y eso como la hace sentir?.. jajaja)

 **-"No diría que son malos en sí, lo malo de ellos es lo que provocan en mí, son demasiado reales y a veces me siento sobrepasada por las sensaciones que me provocan"-** Nami comenzaba a ruborizarse, no le gustaba hablar de su vida personal con nadie pero Robín era su mejor amiga… y además no sabía cuánto podría durar así. (Que las mujeres también tenemos necesidades ¿no?)

 **-"Sueño que estoy con Luffy, haciendo…bueno ya sabes… estamos…. Nosotros… tenemos sexo"-** Nami dijo lo último en un susurro casi inaudible, si no fuera porque Robín sabía perfectamente que diría no le habría entendido nada.

 **-"Ya veo"-** dijo

 **-"¿Ya veo? Solo eso me dirás, no sé qué hacer con esto y no me estas ayudando Robín… ¿Qué debo hacer?... antes no me molestaba solo besarnos pero ahora cada vez que lo veo o lo tengo cerca, mi cuerpo reacciona a él, su voz, su olor, hasta a las tonterías que habla y ni que decir de cuando me besa… Siento que las piernas me fallan y estoy a punto de saltar sobre él y arrancarle la ropa con los dientes"-** Dijo Nami tapándose la cara con las manos.

" **Nami primero que nada, tienes que calmarte esto no es nada del otro mundo, asumo que no sabes cómo abordar el tema con Luffy, habla con él… explícale cómo te sientes y dile lo que te hace sentir créeme a cualquier hombre le agrada saber lo que provoca en una mujer, más a un si esos sentimientos te hacen querer lanzarte sobre él… creo que alimenta su ego de macho"-** Dijo Robín sentándose junto a Nami en su cama.

 **-"Pero Luffy no entiende de esos temas, sabes cómo es…"-** una nota de decepción se percibía en la voz de Nami.

 **-"Si alguien te hubiera dicho hace unos años que Luffy tendría una pareja y que no podría pasar un día sin besarla ¿Le habrías creído?"-** Robín vio como Nami habría los ojos y negaba suavemente con su cabeza **-"Ves, las personas cambian Nami, Luffy maduro y seguro estará más que dispuesto a dar este paso contigo, toma mi consejo no te tortures con el tema, si ocurre hoy o mañana no es importante, lo importante es que ambos estén dispuestos a que suceda"** Robín acaricio maternalmente la cabeza de Nami y se levantó de la cama.

 **-"Gracias Robín sabía que podía contar contigo, se ve que sabes de estos temas, seguro que has tenido mucha experiencia con cierto espadachín idiota"-** Nami miro a Robín a la cara en caso de quisiera mentirle.

Robin pestañeo dos veces antes de contestar **"¿Lo sabias? Creí que nadie lo sabía ¿Cómo lo descubriste?"-** Robín sentía curiosidad quería saber cómo su fogoso romance había sido descubierto.

 **-"Un par de veces que tope con Zoro al salir de la bodega me pregunte que hacia ahí, pensé que se estaba robando el sake, así que un día lo seguí y cuando lo vi entrar a la bodega y estaba lista para darle una paliza de su vida y enseñarle a no robar te vi esperándolo dentro, me sorprendí y te iba a hablar pero antes de tener la oportunidad él se lanzó sobre ti y luego fue alejada por los sonidos de quejidos que provenían de la habitación… estuve un tiempo en shock, pero luego vi tu sonrisa después de tus escapadas a la bodega y me dije que si eras feliz, bien por ti…. Aunque no lo entiendo, te juro que no lo entiendo, pero es tu vida"-** Dijo Nami encogiéndose de hombro para restarle importancia al tema.

 **-"¿Que no entiendes? Zoro es muy guapo y fuerte, un gran besado y un amante ardiente… ufff si te contara…"-** Dijo Robín con una sonrisa a lo que Nami se apresuró a taparse los oídos y se estremecía de pies a cabeza.

 **-"HAAAAAaaaa… no quiero saber…. Solo vayamos a la cubierta ya debemos está cerca de la cuidad"-** Dijo Nami tomando su mochila y colgándosela de un hombro paso junto a Robín antes de darle una sonrisa en agradecimiento por su chala, había decidido hablar con Luffy y decirle como se sentía.

Mientras las chicas conversaban sobre sus experiencias en la cocina había un hombre de pelo verde que estaba por cortarle la cabeza a otro de pelo negro…

 **-"¿Duermes con Robín?, que tiene eso de raro, cuando era pequeño dormía con Ace y Sabo en la misma cama… no tiene nada de raro"-** Dijo Luffy picándose la nariz despreocupado.

Un Zoro rojo de rabia miraba a su capitán mientras hablaba lentamente, intentando explicar a Luffy la temática amorosa de las parejas **-"No es ese tipo de dormir a lo que me refiero, es más como compartir una cama con una mujer, es diferente, es tener sexo Luffy, SEXO"-** Grito Zoro, por suerte no había nadie con ellos en la cocina.

 **-"Se lo que es el sexo Zoro, me lo explicaron cuando niño, pero no sé qué tiene que ver eso con lo que siento cuando beso a Nami, en serio no sé de qué hablas ¿eres tonto Zoro?"-** Dijo Luffy.

Zoro ya tenía una venita saliendo de su frente y apretaba los puños para evitar dar un golpe a su capitán **-"Mira Luffy, ultimo intento… Te lo pondré fácil si… eso que sientes cuando estas con Nami es la reacción de tu cuerpo a tus deseos sexuales, ganas de hacer con ella lo que te explicaron cuando niño y es normal que sientas eso… Yo lo hago con Robín y no pasa nada grave, pero debes saber si Nami quiere antes de hacerlo con ella, debes tener su consentimiento…si no podrías lastimarla y ella podría alejarse de ti"-** Explico Zoro como quien le explica a un niño como lavarse los dientes, con mucha paciencia…

 **-"No quiero que Nami se aleje de mi ¿Y si no hacemos nada? Sé que se siente bien cuando la beso ¿Porque no nos quedamos así?"-** Pregunto Luffy.

 **-"Luffy ninguna mujer se conformara solo con besos ¿A ti no te gustaría entregar a Nami a otro hombre no?"-** Zoro tuvo que sacar la artillería pesada, no estaba avanzando con Luffy.

 **-"Por supuesto que no, no quiero a otro hombre cerca de Nami"-** Luffy le levanto de su asiento y encaro a Zoro **-"Hablare con Nami y le diré si quiere tener sexo"-** Dijo Luffy muy convencido con su razonamiento comenzó a dirigirse a la salida.

Zoro se adelantó y golpeo a Luffy en la cabeza, el que se estrelló con la pared junto a la puerta **-"No puedes decirle así nada más animal, es un tema delicado… debes preguntarle a solas y ser delicado con ella… no digas nada que dirías en tu modo normal de ser.**

 **-"Ya veo… Esto del sexo es difícil ¿No Zoro?"** \- Luffy hablaba con una mano en su mentón muy seriamente mientras el chichón que Zoro le dejo con el golpe dejaba salir una cadena de humo en su cabeza.

 **-"Si, pero creeme Luffy es como una droga una vez que comienzas no puedes parar y nada parece ser suficiente… no tiene nada de difícil un vez que ambas personas quieren hacerlo"-** Dijo Zoro volteándose a Luffy y dando su consejo final.

 **-"Luffy, debes hablar este tema con delicadeza, Nami puede ser una bruja demente y loca por el oro, pero es una chica y este tema es especial para ellas, un paso en falso y podría terminar todo lo que tienes hasta ahora con ella"-** Zoro puso una mano sobre el hombro de Luffy mientras este le devolvía una mirada seria **-"Llegado el momento sé que sabrás que hacer, suerte".**

Con esto Zoro salió de la cocina para encontrarse con que solo faltaban ellos en la cubierta del barco, la cuidad se veía en el horizonte y se estaban repartiendo las bolsas con dinero.

 **-"Ha Zoro, ¿Has visto a Luffy? No lo encentro en ninguna parte"-** Pregunto Ussop.

 **-"Obviamente no buscaste en todas partes, estábamos en la cocina"-** Dijo Zoro mientras un Luffy cabizbajo salía detrás de él.

 **-"¿Que te pasas Luffy, te sientes mal?"-** Chopper activo su modo doctor apenas vio al moreno asomarse con la mirada baja.

Luffy levanto la vista y centro su mirada en Nami que lo observaba con preocupación **-"Estoy bien, no me pasa nada, solo tengo hambre"-** Dijo Luffy sonriendo. (Hambre de que, me pregunto yo…)

 **-"Haaa… maldito seguro estabas tratando de robar comida de mi cocina y seguro el marimo de pacotilla te estaba ayudando… malditos hambrientos, pozos sin fondo no comieron hace menos de una hora…"-** Rugió Sanji desde la cubierta mientras mordía su cigarrillo.

 **-"Más cuidado con quien amenazas maldito amante de mierda, mira que te puedo cortar y darte a los peces cualquier día de estos"-** Le grito Zoro mientras saltaba a la cubierta y aterrizaba frente a Sanji.

Se comenzaron a acercar entre ellos y Sanji grito **-"Te quiero ver intentarlo, desgraciado cabeza de piedra mohosa, ven aquí vamos a arreglar este malentendido que tenemos desde que llegue al barco y vamos a…."-** Sanji se calló al tener la cabeza clavada en el piso y Zoro estaba en la misma condición.

 **-"Quieren callarse de una vez, siempre pelean por nada parecen mocosos malcriados"-** Les dijo Nami con ambos puños humeantes por los golpes.

 **-"Nami- swaannnn puedes golpearme como un niño malcriado cuando quieras, yo siempre recibiré tus golpes de amor"-** Sanji se levantó de un salto teniendo pedazos de césped entre los dientes y en la nariz.

Zoro se levantaba en la misma condición, aunque en él no se notaba tanto el césped en la cabeza **-"QUE TE PASA MALDITA BRUJA DEL DEMONIO, TE JURO QUE UNO DE ESTOS DIAS TE…"-** Zoro se calló con unas manos Fleur en su boca.

 **-"Sera mejor que terminemos esto pronto, nos ahorraremos tiempo"-** Dijo Robín hablando para todos pero mirando específicamente a Zoro.

Zoro murmuro una maldición por lo bajo y se reunión con el grupo, Luffy apareció junto a él para esperar por su dinero para gastar.

Nami miro una última vez a Luffy para asegurarse que estaba bien antes de comenzar a repetir las bolsas con oro entre sus nakamas, recordándoles que no causen problemas que los puedan expulsar de la isla.

 **-"Bien Robin ¿vamos juntas?"-** Nami camino junto a la morena.

 **-"Vamos"-** respondió Robín y cada quien salió por su cuenta, Luffy se fue con Zoro, Chopper fue con Sanji, Brook salió con Franky y Ussop les dio una lista con las cosas que necesitaba ya que el cuidaba el barco hoy.

Nami y Robín recorrieron la calles con bolsas de compras en ambas manos, la cuidad al ser bastante turística contaba con gran variedad de tiendas de ropa, restaurante, bares, cafés, hoteles y tabernas, en las calles las dos hermosas mujeres eran abordadas por grupos de hombres que les ofrecían citas rápidas, comida costosa y bebidas gratis.

En ocasiones Robín se vio obligada a usar su habilidad para lograr abrirse paso por la multitud, cuando continuaron su camino dejando a varios hombres apretando sus joyas personales tirados en el piso, divisaron un grupo de gente afuera de una tienda, al acercarse escucharon el revuelo.

 **-"Señorita, caballero, jóvenes de todas las edades acérquense y prueben su suerte, por solo 500 berries podrán participar por una entrada doble a las famosas aguas termales de la ciudad una noche con los gastos pagados con cena y desayuno de la más alta calidad, acérquese y pruebe su suerte…"-** El hombre noto las bolsas de marcas exclusivas que llevaban Nami y Robín, Bingo niñas ricas fáciles de engañar pensó **-"Señoritas ustedes entre el público ¿no les interesa participar?"-** Dijo el hombrecillo con un brillo en los ojos, brillo que Nami reconoció enseguida era el brillo de un estafador que por nada del mundo entregara el premio al público.

Nami tomo a Robín del brazo y poniendo su cara más inocente miro al hombrecillo a cargo el concurso **-"Señor le pido sea honesto conmigo ¿tengo posibilidad de ganar?"-** Dijo Nami inclinándose a propósito para distraer al hombre con su asombroso escote, para sorpresa y agrado del hombre y de los demás detrás de él.

 **-"Todo depende de la suerte mi estimada señorita, es libre de intentarlo"-** Le dijo con la sonrisa más falsa que Nami jamás vio.

 **-"Bien explíqueme en qué consiste"-** El hombre le explico a Nami que el concurso era simplemente suerte, que ella después de dar los 500 berries debe elegir un numero de la ruleta luego el dejara caer una bolita y si cae en su número gana de inmediato su entrada doble.

 **-"Ya veo"-** dijo Nami analizando sus probabilidades de ganar, eran muy bajas pero ella quería esa entrada y tenía un plan, volviéndose hacia Robín le susurro algo al oído a lo que Robín asintió como respuesta **-"Bien jugaremos caballero, esperemos la suerte nos sonría"-** Dijo Nami rebosando inocencia.

El hombre sonrió de lado por la nueva víctima de su estafa más reciente, no mucha gente quería participar y ahora podía sacarle provecho a las entradas que había obtenido antes de su despido del hotel donde estaban las aguas termales.

Luego de que el dinero cambiara de manos el hombrecillo hablo **-"Bien elija un numero señorita"-** Dijo el hombrecillo jugando con la bolita en su mano.

Nami pareció pensarlo y dijo **-"El número 7"-.**

El hombre de inmediato comenzó a rodar la tómbola y luego dejo caer la bolita que decidiría si ganaba o se iba a casa con 500 berries menos.

Cuando la ruleta comenzó a detener su marcha Nami se acercó al hombre quien tono de inmediato su cercanía, fingiendo que tropezaba y caía sobre él lo distrajo lo suficiente para que un pequeño dedo apareciera justo en la casilla del número 7 y detuviera la bolita, nadie del publico noto esto ya que estaban mirando al hombre que sostenía a la hermosa joven y que tenía un hilo de sangre corriendo por su nariz.

 **-"Pero mira nada más, parece que estamos de suerte Robín, acabamos de ganar ¿Quién lo diría?"** \- Con este grito de Nami el hombre dirigió su vista de inmediato a su tómbola, sus ojos se abrieron cuando comprobó el número, acababa de perder con estas señoritas y no tenía idea de cómo.

 **-"Pero… yo… no lo creo… ¿Cómo?"-** balbuceaba el hombre.

Nami se encogió de hombros **-"No se… suerte supongo, ahora creo que tiene un par de entradas dobles para nosotras"-** Dijo acercándose al hombre a buscar su premio.

 **-"¿Un par? No, solo una"-** Dijo el hombre que no pretendía perder sus dos entradas exhibidas detrás de el con el letrero de premio sobre ellas.

 **-"A no señor, usted dijo que el que jugaba podía ganar una entrada doble y como puede ver aquí jugamos dos mi amiga y yo, ambas ganamos… queremos dos entradas doble…"-** Listo Nami lo tenía donde lo quería.

El hombre comenzó a sudar y Nami continuo su ataque **-"No me diga que esto era una estafa"-** Dijo en voz alta a la vez que pasaban un par de policías de la cuidad **-"Mire que estafar dos señoritas como nosotras que vinimos aquí a conocer esta hermosa ciudad y como nos reciben… nos roban… que vergüenza"-** Nami se quejaba lastimosamente mirando a la gente, quería apoyo de un público para su teatro.

 **-"Señorita, por favor no le puedo dar dos entradas dobles… usted gano solo una… como seguiré con mi negocio"-** Suplicaba el hombre.

 **-"Eso debió pensarlo antes de intentar estafar a la reina de los ladrones"-** Dijo Nami acechando al hombre **–"Y será mejor que me des mi premio y me devuelva mi dinero, si no la perdida de tu fraudulento negocio será el menor de tu males"-** Lo termino Nami.

Sonriendo con una bolsa de dinero en una mano y dos entradas dobles, Nami y Robín se alejaron del centro de la cuidad de regreso al barco.

 **-"Eres tremenda Nami, viste la cara del pobre hombre, no sabía que había pasado fue bastante divertido"-** Se burlaba Robín.

 **-"Si bueno eso le enseñara a no estafar y ahora nos ahorramos pagar por entrar a las termas, por cierto Robín toma"-** Nami le tendió una entrada para su amiga **-"Esto es para ti, gracias por ayudar puedes usarla con cierto tipo que conozco, espero no se te pierda de camino allí ajjaja"-**

 **-"Gracias y supongo que tu iras con el capitán ¿no?, sabes estas entradas incluyes estadía por una noche es la oportunidad perfecta para explorar tus deseos con Luffy"-** Dijo como que no quiere la cosa.

 **-"Podríamos ir mañana con ellos, si ellos quieren claro"-** Dijo Nami notando como se ponía nerviosa por el tema.

 **-"Seguro querrán no te preocupes, ahora demoños prisa y veamos si llegamos antes que ellos"-** Dijo Robín apresurando el paso.

Llegando al barco se encontraron con que todos a excepción de Zoro y Luffy habían vuelto de sus compras.

 **-"Que extraño donde están, ya es tarde"-** Dijo Ussop y como si los hubieran invocado aparecieron Luffy y Zoro, ambos venían conversando y no notaron a todos reunidos hasta que Ussop les hablo **-"¿Qué los demoro? No estarán buscando problemas ¿no?"-** Los reprendió el artillero/guardia/mamá gallina.

 **-"Nada de eso, lo que pasas es que el bar donde estábamos entro un Osan quejándose que su negocio había sido devastado por una mujer demonio, que lo había estafado y ahora no tenía nada… dijo que era horrible y que no creía que existiera una mujer como esa, que Dios se apiade del alma del hombre que este con esa mujer… dijo otras cosas como esas durante mucho tiempo y Luffy quiso ver si podíamos encontrarla para ver si era como decía el Osan, pero no encontramos nada y volvimos aquí"-** Explico Zoro al grupo hasta que noto como Robin se reía tras su mano y Nami estaba Roja de furia y decía algo así como que mataría al viejo maldito boca floja cuando se lo encontrara…Zoro sumo dos más y dos.

 **-"Fuiste tú"-** Grito apuntando a Nami con su dedo **-"Tu estafaste al pobre viejo, que feo Nami no sabía que ahora desmantelabas negocios por las ciudades jajajaja"-** La risa le duro poco al espadachín al verse otra vez enterrado en el piso por un golpe de Nami y siendo rematado en el piso por Sanji quien lo pateaba y reclama por como trataba a Nami.

 **-"Luffy ven conmigo un momento"-** Dijo Nami tomando la mano del moreno y arrastrándolo hasta la zona del mascaron del barco **-"¿Cómo estuvo tu día en la cuidad?¿Te divertiste?"-** Dijo Nami.

 **-"La pase bien y comí mucho y tu ¿De verdad estafaste a ese viejo? Hubiera querido verlo shishishishi"-** Se burló Luffy, él se sentía orgulloso del ingenio de su navegante.

 **-"Oye gane limpiamente, bueno lo más limpiamente que puede jugar una pirata"-** Dijo Nami mientras le daba a Luffy un guiño travieso y le sacaba la lengua como niña mala **-"Bueno pero no quiero hablar de eso quiero invitarte mañana a pasar la tarde conmigo, el premio era una entrada a un lujoso hotel donde podremos comer y usar unos baños de aguas termales ¿Te gustaría venir conmigo, podrás comer… lo que quieras?"-** Nami se sonrojo ante la elección de sus palabras, Robín le había hablado tanto del tema del sexo que no se lo podía sacar de la cabeza.

 **-"Claro que quiero ir contigo, aunque no hubiera comida de todas forma iría si eso quieres hacer Nami"-** Dijo Luffy y Nami no pudo resistir el acercarse a él y besarlo tiernamente, a veces le sorprendía lo tierno y maduro que era Luffy con su relación con ella. Luffy se sorprendió por el beso pero de inmediato reacciono y sus manos rodearon la cintura de Nami mientras ella pasaba los brazos sobre el cuello de Luffy, hasta donde la altura de Luffy que era superior a la de Nami se lo permitía.

El beso rápidamente paso de ser tierno a ser un beso hambriento, se apretaron más entre ellos y Nami jadeo en la boca de Luffy cuando este la apretó tanto con él que pudo sentir su fuerte pecho contra ella, por su parte Luffy tenía unas ganas tremendas de besar a Nami, no solo besarla si no morderla y saborearla podría estar así toda la noche y gimió por lo bajo cuando en un movimiento de Nami hizo que sus dos centros se encontraran.

Luffy sintió como se tensaba y apretaba en partes donde no se había tensado antes, sintiéndose un poco extraño pero no queriendo romper el beso, abrió un ojo levemente tratando de mirar que le pasaba en la parte baja de la cintura, al hacerlo sintió que su parte tensa se solidificaba aún más al ver a Nami tan cerca de el con sus mejillas sonrojadas, los ojos medio abiertos y respirando con dificultad también su pelo estaba desordenando, no recordaba haber sacado las manos de su cintura pero al parecer la había desordenado bastante.

Un grito de Sanji que proclamaba a los cuatro vientos que si Luffy estaba haciéndole algo a su Nami, no comería en una semana los hizo regresar a la realidad.

 **-"Sera mejor que vayamos o él vendrá a buscarnos a ambos"-** Dijo Nami aún en los brazos de Luffy pero ya un poco más compuesta, todo estaba bien hasta que noto que Luffy no quería soltarla, cuando busco su mirada para ver qué pasaba se encontraba con la mirada oculta bajo la sombra de su cabello negro.

 **-"¿Luffy que tienes?"-** Nami se acercó a Luffy y se movió buscando su mirada pero al hacerlo su muslo rozo la parte delantera de su capitán y pudo notar un bulto duro y firme contra su carne, su mirada cayó al lugar del contacto. Abriendo los ojos se sorprendió a descubrir a un Luffy excitado junto a ella, excitado por ella, por sus besos…

 **-"¿Luffy?"-** Cuando Nami iba a continuar hablando Luffy se volteo y dijo que comería más tarde y antes de que Nami dijera cualquier excusa para que se quedara se había estirado y había desaparecido hacia su asiento favorito en el Sunny dejando a Nami con una montaña de dudas y lo más importante una significativa humedad en la zona de su sexo… si definidamente ella colapsaría cualquier día de estos y será mejor que Luffy esté listo para cuando pase.

Nami regreso a la cubierta donde solo quedaban Robín hablando con Chopper de su día en la ciudad mientras Sanji se dirigía con el resto del grupo a la cocina **-"Luffy dice que comerá más tarde, Sanji"-** Dijo Nami hablando casi por inercia, estaba en un mar de dudas, por una parte ella estaba segura de querer avanzar en su relación con Luffy y por lo que pudo ver y sentir, él también era consiente de ese deseo… entonces por qué no decía nada, porque no daba el primer paso… ¿Quizás tenía miedo?... no, la palabra miedo y Luffy no van en la misma línea… ¿Y si el esperaba que ella diera el primer paso?, eso será tierno de su parte… pero por Dios por una vez ella quería que él fuera de todo menos tierno, quería que la tomara y la azotara contra la pared o el piso… o lo que fuera que los pudiera sostener a ambos. ¿Por qué ahora le saltaba lo caballero si él nunca lo había sido?, ni siquiera educado… eso le gustaba, lo divertido que era verlo en esas situaciones, era único a su manera y así lo quería… lo amaba así como era.

Así estaba sumergida en sus pensamientos hasta que Robín se acercó a ella **–"Nami ¿Ocurrió algo? ¿Por qué tienes esa cara?"-** Robín le pregunto.

 **-"¿Qué? A no, no pasó nada, es solo que me estoy estresando con todo esto de Luffy y el sexo, no sé cómo abordarlo y lo que se supone solo debería darme placer me está dando un dolor de cabeza tremendo, Robín ¿Qué hago?"-** Nami apenas había volteado a mirar a Robín cuando termino de hablar y pudo ver que Robín la miraba con una sonrisa y Chopper en sus brazos la miraba con la boca abierta… espera... que Chopper… haaa que hacia él oyendo esto tan personal…

 **-"Robin Por qué no me dices que esta Chopper aquí, que vergüenza** …"- Nami se tapó la cara, ella no era tímida… pero quien va por la vida gritando a los cuatro vientos su sexualidad.

 **-"Nami ¿Te estas apareando con Luffy? Soy tu medico ¿Porque me vengo recién enterando de esto?... tenemos que darte medicina para prevenir una concepción indeseada, debo hablar con Luffy, seguro él no ha tenido parejas sexuales pero debe saber que hacer en estos casos, la precaución es primero…"-** Nami interrumpió al mini medico con una mano en su boca. **-"Shhhhh Chopper tranquilo, no ha pasado nada entre Luffy y yo, pero ahora que lo mencionas sí creo que necesito esas medicinas que dices… pero Chopper no le puedes decir a nadie lo que oíste ¿De acuerdo?"-** Nami lo miro suplicante.

Chopper se enderezo y se puso serio en los brazos de Robín **-"Nami, ante todo soy un medico calificado, por supuesto que no le diré a nadie sobre lo que me dijiste hoy, es un mínimo de confidencialidad médico-paciente, Robín puede darte de sus medicinas hasta que fabrique más y te de las tuyas propias"-** Chopper sonrió **-"Me alegro que tu relación con Luffy vaya enserio, se nota que se quieren mucho y cuando están juntos liberan una cantidad de hormonas que demuestra el deseo inminente de copu…"-** Fue interrumpido por otra mano esta vez de Robín **-"Con eso está bien Chopper, Nami entiende a que te refieres"-** Dijo Robín sonriendo.

 **-"Claro claro, bueno será mejor que vaya a comer o Sanji saldrá y nos reclamara sobre cómo no debemos saltarnos las comidas otra vez"-** Con esto Chopper salto de los brazos de Robín para dirigirse a la cocina.

Robín se volteo hacia Nami y le pregunto si ya había hablado con Luffy con respecto los planes de mañana **-"Si, dijo que me acompañaría, incluso si no hubiera nada para comer… jajaj es tan raro a veces y tierno"-** Nami respondió.

 **-"No tengo ánimos de comer hoy, podrías decirle a Sanji que me disculpe pero me iré a dormir temprano hoy, mañana debemos irnos tempano así aprovecharemos la mayor parte del día en el sitio de la termas esas…"-** Dijo Nami atrapando un bostezo con su mano.

 **-"Claro Nami, ve tranquila ya veremos los detalles de nuestro planes mañana, buenas noches"-** Se despidió y se dirigió a la cocina.

En la cocina, ya estaban todos sentados a excepción de Luffy, Sanji se apresuró a servirle a su hermosa dama de cabello negro antes de decir **-"No creo que Luffy vaya a comer hoy, se sentirá mal…"-.**

 **-"Quizás haya tenido una pelea con Nami y por eso ninguno vino a comer hoy"-** Señalo Ussop.

 **-"Que ÉL no coma si no quiere, pero no puedo dejar que mi ángel naranja se vaya a la cama sin comer…"-** Sanji se dirigió a la cocina a preparar un plato para Nami, cuando fue interrumpido por Robín **–"Eso no es necesario Sanji, ella dijo que se iría a dormir y seguro que comerá algo de su dotación de mandarinas junto a su cama, tranquilo"-** Termino Robín y miro a Zoro pasándole el mensaje de que todo estaba bien pero señalo a fuera para que entendiera que necesitaba hablar con él luego de la comida, El espadachín dio un leve asentimiento en confirmación y continuo su comida.

Cuando Zoro termino de comer se dirigió a la torre de vigía, le tocaba la guardia y sabía que Robín estaría allí esperándolo, cuando llego Robín lo recibió con una sonrisa y lo beso en el borde de la boca, le encantaba jugar con él así.

 **-"Hola a ti también ¿Qué ocurrió? Algo me dice que el que esos dos no fueran a comer se debe a su problemita de sabanas…"-** Zoro la llevo hasta uno de los sofás y la sentó en su regazo.

 **-"Digamos que están en el límite de su capacidad, ya no podrán continuar así necesitan dar este paso o quien sabe que pueda pasar"-** Robín se apoyó en el pecho de Zoro, era su lugar favorito del barco, del barco, de la cuidad, del mundo…

 **-"Solo deben dejarse llevar, no es posible que lo arruinen… nadie podría solo depende de ellos… necesitan un tiempo a solas sin interrupciones, pero aquí es difícil… quizás una noche que le toque guardia… o quizás…"-** Robín le dio un pequeño beso, sin intención de interrumpirlo pero queriendo agradecer la preocupación por sus nakamas.

 **-"Eso no sera necesario, justamente hoy Nami gano dos entradas dobles en uno de los hoteles con termas de la cuidad, incluye una noche en las instalaciones y desayuno gratis, Nami ira con Luffy así que pasaran la noche allí, solos"-** Dijo Robín notando una sonrisa aparecer en su rostro.

 **-"Primero, eso de que la bruja se GANO algo, lo dudo mucho… más bien creo que se robó algo frente a todos y se hizo la victima luego, típico de ella… pero por otro lado es una oportunidad de oro, podrán estar solos y seguro que ya arreglan de una vez por todas esa tensión sexual que tienen… espera dijiste dos entradas dobles… quien tiene la otra"-** Justo cuando Zoro termino de hablar vio como Robín metía dos dedos entre línea de sus pechos y extraía un pequeño papelito con el nombre del lugar al que irían.

 **-"¿Qué planes tienes mañana?"-** Robín rio.

 **-"Bueno tenía pensado salir con una pirata de cabello negro, muy sexy que me tiene loco, pero no se aún… ¿me ofreces algo mejor?"-** Sonrió de medio lado.

 **-"Sabes, es muy lindo lo que haces por Luffy y Nami, como te preocupas por ellos"-**

 **-"Bueno Luffy es más que un capitán, es como un hermano para mí y la demonio esa… haaaa no le digas a nadie, pero también es como una hermana para mí, los vi crecer y alcanzar sus metas juntos… siempre cuidándose entre ellos, note hace mucho seguro antes que ellos, que tenía algo por el otro… pero era su deber descubrirlo por ellos mismo… además no dejaría que Nami estuviera con cualquiera… ni nadie de aquí… aunque le da golpes a medio mundo, todos sabemos que es frágil por eso siempre la mantenemos al margen de las peleas y luego que llegaras tú, ella tuvo con quien liberar sus cosas de chicas, tu sabes … nadie quería hablar de esas cosas con ella… es complicado…. No le digas esto a nadie o te amarrare y te ocultare bajo mi cama por el resto de tu vida"-** Zoro sonrió ante la idea de una Robín atada, pero sobre su cama.

 **-"Eso fue muy lindo, no le diré a nadie, solo si prometes amarrarme uno de estos días como dices… pero ahora creo que debo irme a dormir, Nami quiere salir temprano mañana para aprovechar el día con Luffy"-** Dijo haciendo afán de levantarse de su regazo pero fue interrumpida por unos brazos firmes en su cintura.

 **-"¿Dónde crees que vas? Me debes algo… me lo debes…dámelo y luego te dejo ir…. Tal vez…"-**

 **-"Si insistes, pero será mejor que nos demos prisa… tengo que ir con Nami y preparar todo para mañana… será un gran día para ellos…"-** Dijo Robín.

 **-"Seguro que lo será"-** Zoro dio por terminada la conversación dando a Robín un beso de esos que te sacan el alma por la boca…

Si seguro que mañana sería un gran día, para una chica y un chico… que por ahora daban vueltas en su cama pensando en lo que les esperaba con la nueva salida del sol…

Pronto lo sabremos nosotros también…

Continuara…

¿Porque son termas? Bueno porque estoy de vacaciones, fui a las termas y estuvieron deliciosas… Uno se puede imaginar a una pareja cachonda pasándola bien entre sus vapores y aguas minerales calientes…

No es que yo lo imaginara no, una amiga me dijo jajaja

El nombre del lugar es The Bohemian Club, uno de los clubes más exclusivos del mundo cuyo eslogan se desprende de una de mis obras favoritas y adoro **Bohemian Rhapsody de QUEEN** , rindo homenaje a los chicos… Freddy te amoooo…

Bueno, termine la primera parte, subiré al segunda en cuanto llegue a los 100 review jajaja… naaa la subir un día después de subir la primera parte… háganme saber que les pareció… en la próxima viene lo bueno… también estoy dando mis primeros pasos en el Lemmon pero voy con fe… como dice mi prima cuando va al gym… hay que tener fe…

Bueno, espero les guste y nos vemos en la segunda parte…

Fin del Primer Acto.


	13. The Bohemian Club II

Bueno nos encontramos con la segunda parte y final de esta historia, espero de verdad que les gustara, me gustó mucho hacer esto y lo continuare haciendo, de One piece (LUNA) y quizás de Harry Potter (Dramione), pero será en un futuro no muy lejano.

Bueno vamos allá, a lo que nos convoca hoy aquí, EL LEMMON… digo el final de la historia, si eso… Y el LEMMON…. Yuuuu…

Aquí va…

THE BOHEMIAN CLUB

Parte II

"Weavin spider come not here"

.- Sueño de una noche de verano, Shakespeare William-.

Robín se despertó con el sonido de cosas cayendo y chocando entre ellas, aparte de quejidos lastimeros y maldiciones bajas por parte de un tornado naranja que se dividía entre lanzar ropa al piso o a través de la habitación, algunas cayendo sobre su cama, sonrió al visualizar a una nerviosa Nami que caminaba de una lado a otro hablando con ella misma y decidiendo que no sabía que debía vestir el día de hoy y que merecía ir a su maleta para pasar el día en las termas con su novio…

 **-"¿Nami?, ¿Están bien? ¿Porque luchas con la ropa tan temprano?"-** Robín se sentó apoyada en la cabecera de la cama, mirando a una Nami con la cara roja por el esfuerzo o los nervios… quien sabe.

 **-"Robín lo siento no quise despertarte, es que no encuentro la falda turquesa esa que compre en la cuidad donde estaba es tienda exclusiva importadora de seda, es la única que queda bien con mi top blanco marfil y si no la encuentro, tendré que cambiar mi blusa y si lo hago tendré que cambiar mis aretes y no tengo tiempo de buscar otros y…"-** Nami estaba divagando mientras seguía lanzando ropa al aire.

 **-"Nami, tranquila te ayudare a buscarla pero cálmate, si estas así por lo de hoy te digo desde ya que no es necesario, lo que tenga que pasar pasara y te recomiendo estar relajada cuando pase..."-** Dijo Robín saliendo de la cama y recogiendo ropa en su camino.

Nami la miro **-"¿Por qué dices que me relaje?... podría arruinarlo si estoy tensa, Luffy podría mal interpretar mis nervios con miedo y no hará nada… Robín… ¿Duele? Es decir yo sé que duele, pero no se… ¿cómo es?"-** Nami preguntaba a la morena.

 **-"Nami, no piense en eso, además cada mujer es diferente quizás duela quizás no, depende de la capacidad para soportar el dolor de cada mujer… pero si es recomendable que no estés tensa, aliviara el ambiente…. Mira aquí está tu falda debajo de la cama, toma"-** Robín le paso la prenda a una pensativa Nami.

 **-"Ahora veamos que llevas en tu maleta, debes prepararte para hoy… te diré lo que necesitas…"-**

En otra habitación un moreno se removía incomodo en su cama, había vuelto a soñar con la peli naranja y debido a eso su zona sur se estaba revelando contra la costura de sus bóxer… no sabía cómo controlar este nuevo arrebato de rebeldía de su cuerpo…

Cuando se pudo calmar, pensando en la comida que tendría en el desayuno ya que extrañaba inmensamente la comida que perdió a la cena, se levantó y recordó sus planes para el día de hoy, anoche cuando volvía a su habitación de había topado con Robín quien le dijo que también iría con ellos al hotel ese que Nami menciono, así que decidió que despertaría a Zoro, seguro que él también tendría hambre…

 **-"Zoro… Oi Zoroooo… despierta Zoro…"-** Comenzó a picar su cara y en vista que no respondía… **-"Zoro que ya debemos levantarnos, debemos salir a ese lugar con la chicas hoy… arriba Zoro…"-** Viendo que el peli verde no daba señales de responder hizo lo que cualquier amigo haría en esa situación, se posiciono a su lado buscando su oído, tomo aire y grito a todo pulmón…

 **-"ZOOOROOOOOOOOooooo..."-** El aludido dio tal salto que si fuera un gato animado estaría pegado al techo con sus garras clavadas en la madera, pero no, era humano así que después de tropezar con las sabanas y golpear la pared junto a su cama cayo golpeándose el trasero en el frio y duro piso…

 **-"Vaya por fin, creí que tendría que sacarte a rastras de la cama, como duermes he… hasta parecía que no estabas respi…"**

 **-"PERO A TI QUE DEMONIOS TE PASA SUBNORMAL, LAS HORMONAS TE TIENEN IDIOTA… COMO DESPIERTAS ASI A LA GENTE, APENAS ME HABIA ACOSTADO HACE UN PAR DE HORAS INFELIZ, DEJA DORMIR A LOS DEMAS… haaa esta maldita hormona con patas y sus gritos me dará dolor de cabeza…y que demonios quieres al fin y al cabo ¿he?"-** Pregunto Zoro levantándose del piso, saliendo de las sabanas y bostezando a todo lo que le daba la boca.

 **-"Que debemos ir a desayunar, Robín dijo que nos iríamos temprano y no quiero irme sin comer… tengo hambre Zoro… vaaaamos…"-** Se quejaba como bebe el hombre más temido en el mar, el rey de los piratas…

 **-"Haaaa…. Bien bien ya estoy despierto, pero para la otra que hagas eso te corto la lengua y se la doy al tiburón con cuernos que está en el acuario, entendiste…"-** Ante el asentimiento del capitán agrego **– "¿Tienes todo listo para irnos?** "-Dijo mientras de vestía y ponía sus bototos estilo militar.

 **-"Robín dijo que llevara una muda de ropa solamente así que sí, tengo todo listo"-** Asintió mientras se vestía con un short de mezclilla negro, su fiel y cómodo calzado, una camiseta azul oscuro y al cuello su sombrero de paja **-"Estoy listo voy a estar en la cocina, date prisa"-** y sin más se fue de la habitación.

 **-"Vamos entonces… haaa que sueño tengo…"-** Zoro salía de la habitación y diviso a lo lejos que la pelinegra salía junto a la pelinaranja, iban inmersas en su conversación que no notaron a Luffy justo detrás de ellas.

 **-"Hola Nami"-** Nami se volteo y le sonrió **-"Hola Luffy ¿ya estas mejor?, ayer estabas raro…"-** Luffy la miro y la tomo de la mano **-"Podemos hablar tu y yo"-** Nami lo miro extrañada y solo asintió mientras daba una mirada a Robín y se dejaba llevar por el moreno hasta la cabeza del Sunny.

Cuando se encontraban ya alejados Luffy giro y abrazo a Nami, esta que aún no salía de su extrañeza le devolvió el abrazo **–"Luffy ¿Qué pasa, estas bien? Me estas asustando…"-** Nami busco su mirada y la encontró clavada en sus hermosos ojos marrones.

 **-"Lamento haberme ido así ayer pero tenía cosas que pensar, Nami tengo que hablar contigo de… de algo que me está pasando y como es solo contigo, creí que tu también sentías algo así…"-** Cuando termino a Nami se le encendió la lamparita, esa de toda mujer que te avisa que viene algo grande…

Luffy continuo **-"Últimamente, cuando estamos juntos, algo se apodera de mí no sé qué es, solo sé que se siente bien pero al mismo tiempo incompleto como si me dijera que debo hacer algo… solo que no sé qué quiere y luego esta esto que pasa con mi… bueno, se pone molesto y tirante, sudo mucho y solo quiero abrazarte y no dejarte irte nunca más, Nami…¿Tu sientes algo así?... si no es así, olvida lo que dije de acuerdo"-** Luffy tomo aire mientras esperaba la reacción de su navegante.

Nami lo miro, con ojos brillantes entre la emoción y la excitación que le provocaba el saber lo que provocaba en el pelinegro, incluso sin intentarlo… ¿Cómo sería cuando de verdad le ponga empeño a la tarea? Solo de imaginarlo sentía su bragas humedecerse y se mojó inconscientemente los labios con su lengua

–" **Luffy, yo siento… es decir, sé que es lo que te pasa y yo siento igual, me siento igual a ti cuando estamos juntos… es natural, no tiene nada de raro… no te preocupes por nada si"-** Luffy soltó el aire que estaba sosteniendo y le dio una sonrisa despreocupada, tenía miedo de que Nami no sintiera los mismo y se alejara de él, pero ahora que ella le había confirmado sus deseos, sintió una oleada de emoción que lo hizo pararse en toda su estatura, se sintió hombre, macho, viril y masculino… la acerco a su cuerpo y comenzó a besarla.

Nami rápidamente respondió el beso y lo profundizo con una mano en la nuca del moreno y otro apretando la camiseta a la altura de su cintura, se le escapo un quejido bajo cuando Luffy la acerco más a su cuerpo por la cintura, se estaba poniendo cada vez más húmeda y su cuerpo gritaba por recibir atenciones del moreno, en un momento cuando sus lenguas se tocaron no soporto más y tomo una mano del pelinegro y la guio de su cintura a través de su plano abdomen hasta el inicio de sus pecho, Luffy se sorprendió pero lo disimulo, él quería hace mucho saber cómo se sentía y ahora que tenía permiso no se detendría…

 **-"Nami"-** dijo entre besos **… -"Quiero comerte, de verdad que si"-** Dijo entre jadeos secos en su boca…

 **-"Hazlo entonces, Rey pirata"-** Nami que ya tenía desconectado la mitad de sus funciones cerebrales, lo alentó a tocarla todo lo que quisiera y el moreno así lo hizo…

Posiciono su mano sobre el pecho de Nami y dio un apretón suave, al escuchar el sonido del placer de Nami, se excito de ser él quien lo provoco y quiso más, en un movimiento que impresiono a la misma Nami la tomo de la cintura y a levanto hasta sentarla en el barandal del barco de espalda al mar, introdujo una mano bajo la blusa tipo top de la peli naranja hasta llegar a su pecho, sintió otra especie de prenda pero la ignoro y paso directo a tocas su piel con sus manos… era suave, muy suave y caliente y tenía una punta que se encontraba dura y sensible a su tacto, la beso con más hambre de la que una vez tuvo y se acercó hasta estar entre sus piernas, ahora que sabía que era ella quien provocaba la tensión en su cuerpo quiso mostrarle como lo ponía.

Nami abrió los ojos y suspiro impresionada, había sentido los atributos del moreno, pero solo un momento breve, ahora lo tenía ahí en su todo su esplendor bueno todo lo que el pantalón le permitía pero aun así se sentía firme y caliente contra ella… abrió un poco más las piernas y la falda subió hasta su cadera… continuo besando a Luffy entre jadeos y suspiros de ambos, en un momento en que buscaba acomodarse y estar más cómoda en el barandal, se presionó contra Luffy.

 **-"Haaa… Nami eso se sintió bien… hazlo de nuevo"-** Ordeno el capitán y Nami no desobedecía a su capitán, se presionó otra vez contra él esta vez ejerciendo más presión y pudo oír como Luffy maldecía por lo bajo y apretaba más su pecho con su mano… esto es la gloria pensó… no quiero parar… pero una voz en su cabeza una muy lejana a kilómetros del frente de su mente… le dijo que estaban en medio de la mañana, al aire libre y que sus nakamas estaban en la cocina y si los encontraban en esa posición, se armaría la grande… a regañadientes fue terminando el beso y se separó de Luffy, quien la miro extrañado pero con un brillo lujuriosos en los ojos…

 **-"Nami no quiero parar, no sé qué hacer pero no quiero parar…-** dijo el moreno mojándose los labios con su lengua.

Nami sintió una fluido caer por su muslo, era increíble como la excitaba Luffy solo con hablarle, solo con decirle que aunque no supiera que hacer estaba dispuesto a todo con ella.

 **-"Luffy yo tampoco quiero parar, pero no es el lugar… también quiero tocarte y comerte por todos lados pero no aquí… hoy nos quedaremos en ese hotel ¿Por qué no retomamos esto cuando estemos ahí?..."-** Nami intento bajar de la baranda pero Luffy la detuvo y la abrazo, hablo cerca de su oído **…-"Nami, te quiero mucho y no quiero hacerte daño, si en algún momento quieres detenerte, promete que me lo dirás…"-** Nami lo miro, este hombre no dejaba de sorprenderla **…-"Está bien, lo prometo"-** Luffy le sonrió la beso y delicadamente la bajo y la puso frente a él.

 **-"Por qué no vamos a desayunar, así podremos irnos pronto al hotel, Luffy"-** Dijo tomándolo de la mano y caminando hacia la cocina.

Apenas llegaron a la puerta oyeron de platos rompiéndose y gritos… **"Sanji"** \- dijeron al mismo tiempo…

Nami se pasó una mano por la cara, es que Sanji era un gran compañero pero a veces muy protector… se tomaba responsabilidades que no le correspondían y eso era casi todos los días…

Pronto los gritos fueron subiendo de nivel y decidieron intervenir…

 **-"¿Cómo que se quedaran con ellas una noche en un hotel con aguas termales?... ¿Porque ustedes? ¿Por qué no pude ser solo yo?..."-** Se escuchó quejarse el rubio

 **-"Por qué ellas saben reconocer la verdadera calidad, no solo la que finge serlo"-** Respondió Zoro con una sonrisa orgullosa que crispo los nervios del cocinero **…-"¿Qué estas insinuando, marimo mierdoso?… que yo no soy de calidad… eso dices… con qué cara me dice una mierda como tú que no valgo… ¿con que cara?"-** … respondió indignado.

 **-"Con esta cara que ira al hotel con termas, cocinero de cuarta"-** Zoro contraataco.

Todos los demás en la cocina tenían sus platos en una mano y comían con la otra, miraban de una lado de la cocina a otro, como viendo un partido de tenis, la disputa entre el cocinero y el espadachín.

 **-"Y Ya te dije que ellas decidieron y si no estás en sus preferencias no es culpa mía… ya deja de gritar como bestia que me tienes hasta los cojones con tus quejas, se hombre por una vez en tu triste vida"-** Esto fue el colmo para Sanji quien se lanzó contra Zoro, gritando que le mostraría que tan hombre es… Luffy intervino entre ambos, Zoro con la mano en sus catanas y Sanji con su pie en llamas…

 **-"Suficiente, ambos… esto se está pasando de los límites de una discusión… ¿Qué sucede?"-** Dijo tranquilo Luffy pero con una mirada firme de que más que una pregunta estaba exigiendo saber la razón de la discusión, aunque tenía sus sospechas.

 **-"Tú no tienes que hablar, tu también iras a ese hotel y te quedaras a dormir con ellas… eres tan descarado como este otro marimo"-** Dijo apuntando su cigarrillo a Zoro.

Sospecha confirmada, pensó Luffy.

Luffy miro a Nami detrás de ella y luego a Sanji… **-"Por eso estás enojado, por que iremos al hotel ese. Yo iré con Nami y Robín ira con Zoro… las entradas son de ellas, ellas deciden"-** Dijo Luffy como argumento final.

Sanji iba a volver a hablar y fue interrumpido por Nami **–"Sanji, no creo que sea tu derecho el opinar sobre con quien vamos a no, yo obviamente iré con Luffy y Robín puede ir con ella quiera es su vida y sus decisiones, no tienes opinión sobre esto"-** Nami se puso sus manos en la cintura para dar énfasis a sus palabras.

 **-"Pero Nami swann… no puedes esperar que no opine nada sobre esto"-** Dijo apuntando a Robín y Zoro, Nami cerró los ojos y suspiro… **-"Nadie te dice nada a ti cuando sales por la cuidad y duermes con medio mundo Sanji, es un poco hipócrita querer opinar sobre la vida de los demás cuando aquí nadie opina sobre la tuya… repito, esto no te concierne es nuestra decisión y ahora por favor quiero desayunar para irme pronto, gracias"-** Y se dirigió a sentarse no sin antes volver a tomar la mano de Luffy y sentarse juntos a la mesa.

Sanji la miro y luego Robín, ninguna lo miraba, cuando termino de servir el desayuno se quitó su delantal y salió de la cocina sin decir una palabra… todos lo notaron pero nadie dijo nada hasta que Ussop se levantó y salió detrás de él, con una mirada a Luffy le dijo que hablaría con él.

Una vez terminado el desayuno salieron de la cocina mirando disimuladamente si veían al rubio y al moreno hablando, pero no había nadie Luffy les confirmo que no estaban en el barco y asumieron que deben haber salido en busca de algún bar del lugar.

Quedaron de acuerdo en ir buscar sus cosas y salir en una hora, cuando las chicas llegaron a su habitación Nami se volteo hacia Robín **-"¿Qué paso en la cocina?"** -pregunto.

 **-"Sanji me pregunto qué haríamos hoy y le dije que teníamos esas entradas al hotel, así que iríamos ahí y cuando le menciones que las entradas eran para dos personas Zoro intervino y dijo que Luffy y él irían con nosotras, Sanji exploto y más o menos ahí entraron ustedes…"-** Robín tomo su mochila y se la colgó al hombro despreocupadamente **-"hay que dejar que se calme un poco, ya se le pasara e ira tras alguna chica linda de la ciudad"-** Dijo Robín.

 **-"Se está poniendo taaan difícil, porque no entiende que no nos pude controlar además los chicos nos tratan bien, ¿Cómo no ve eso?... haaggg…"-** Nami tomo su mochila e imito a Robín, con esto ambas salieron y se encontraron con Franky, luego de hablar con él y asegurarse de dejar claro las necesidades que tenía el Sunny y lo que se debía desembolsar para sus arreglos fueron a encontrarse con Zoro y Luffy que ya estaban con sus respectivas mochilas al hombro como ellas.

 **-"Bien, estamos listos, vámonos antes que vuelva Sanji"-** Dijo Nami con una sonrisa un poco forzada no le gustaba nada la reacción del rubio pero aún así era un nakama y estos desacuerdos dejaban mal sabor de boca. Luffy noto la posición de la chica y tomándola de la mano dijo solo para ella… **-"Hablare con él cuando volvamos, no te preocupes"-** Sonrió para ella.

 **-"Gracias"-** y con esto salieron del Sunny… según la entradas debían registrarse antes del mediodía en el hotel o perderían sus reservaciones, así que caminaron hasta donde indicaba la ubicación se encontraba el hotel, a un par de calles de él lo vieron, era enorme y tenía un letrero que brillaba y destacaba el nombre y los servicios que ofrecía… fuera de él se podía apreciar carruajes caros y personas bien vestidas salir de ellos, ellos cuatro no se vestían con harapos por lo menos no ahora su ropa era de buna calidad incluso la de Luffy, Nami se aseguraba de ello… pero aun así su ropa era de un tipo más sport y casual…

Al llegar a la entrada, fueron recibidos por dos personas en el mesón principal un chico y una joven, ambos sonrieron con esas caras que solo los recepcionista saben poner, ensayadas hasta en la ducha… **-"Buenos días, bienvenidos al Bohemian Club, la mejor cadena de hoteles de este lado del océano"-** hablaron al mismo tiempo, hubieras sido increíble si no fuera por la cara de perturbados de ambos, daban mala espina… Nami hablo.

 **-"Hola, venimos a inscribirlos, tenemos estas entradas para pasar el día y una noche aquí, además de desayuno"-** dijo Nami dándole a la joven las entradas… **-"Como no señorita, podría darme sus nombre para llevarlos a su habitación"-** respondió en un tono robótico y que se notaba había usado por mucho tiempo.

Nami miro a los demás, no estaba segura de dar sus verdaderos nombres, pero luego pensó, qué más da eran los piratas más fuertes, estaban con Luffy y Zoro… además esos dos eras reconocibles donde los llevaran… así que dio sus nombre... el de ellas primero y luego el de los chicos.

Al escuchar estos nombres ambos recepcionistas los miraron con los ojos abierto, sus máscaras robotizadas de lavado de cerebro hotelero cayeron frente a ellos… **-"Ustedes son los Mugiwaras…Lo piratas Mugiwara… y él es… es… Monkey D´ Luffy… ÉL Monkey D` Luffy Rey de los piratas… ese Luffy…**

Con una sonrisa de lado Zoro hablo **–"¿Qué acaso hay otro?"-** …

El chico pareció recomponerse de su ataque de idiota y respondió… **-"Noo claro que no, disculpe mi reacción, es la primera vez que tenemos piratas tan famosos en nuestras instalaciones…"-** Dijo el chico.

 **-"Espero que eso no sea un problema"-** dijo Robín…

 **-"Heeee… no claro que no, sabemos que la tripulación de Rey Pirata es diferente a las otras, no atacan pueblo o causas desastres… será un honor serviros en esta ocasión… por favor síganme…"-** el chico rodeo la mesa y dirigió a los cuatro con él, la chica aun no salía de su asombro y miraba embobada a los dos hombres frente a ella, había oído de ellos pero nunca pensó que serias así, tan guapos, altos y bien desarrollados… eran un deleite a la vista y ella no era la única que lo noto… las demás trabajadora estaba igual que ella.

Robin y Nami se miraron y rieron… los chicos apenas notaron la atención que estaban teniendo, estaba más distraídos respondiendo a las preguntas del joven de la recepción…Theo creo que dijo llamarse.

 **-"Esta será la habitación de una pareja… heee ¿Dormirán las mujeres en una y los hombres en otra o mezclados?"-** pregunto el chico mirando a cada uno.

 **-"Mezclados"-** se apresuró a responder Robín… no quería darle la oportunidad a Nami de retroceder en su plan.

 **-"Estupendo entonces señorita Robín, le entrego esta llave a usted y señorita Nami esta es suya"-** dijo dando a cada una llave y apuntando a las habitaciones **-"Esta es una y la en frente es la otra… ahora las dejo si necesitan algo búsquenme, el comedor ya sirvió su almuerzo pero pueden pedir lo que quieran se agregara a una cuanta aparte de la que cubren sus entradas, las piscinas y termas están abiertas todo el día, están divididas por sexo, espero disfruten sus estadía en el Bohemian Club"-** termino el joven con una leve reverencia y se alejó del grupo.

Ambas parejas se instalaron en sus habitaciones y fueron al comedor, mientras los chicos comían y bebían a mas no poder, las chicas disfrutaban de una coctel de frutas y bebidas originales de la zona, era gratis así que por que no aprovechar…

Luego volvieron a sus habitaciones para tomar sus cosas he ir a disfrutar de las termas, el ambiente no era tenso entre Luffy y Nami, pero contantemente se enviaban miradas cuando creían que el otro no lo notaba… los chicos solo se vieron arrastrados por sus mujeres hasta llegar a las termas, ahí se separaron cada uno a sus termas.

Las chicas se relajaron mientras en el lado de los hombres se podía escuchar a un Zoro gritando a Luffy que dejara de meterse tan profundo que ya no lo sacaría si se terminaba hundiendo…

El tema de conversación en ambas parejas fue el mismo, preguntas y más dudas sobre el proceder de cada uno y lo que deberían esperar de ello.

Ambos, Robín y Zoro, solo les dijeron que se calmaran, que si ambos estabas de acuerdo solo pasaría.

Al salir amabas parejas de despidieron y entraron a sus habitaciones, Zoro y Luffy fueron los primeros en entrar seguidos por Robín quien le dio una mirada de apoyo a Nami y entro en su propia habitación, Nami dio un gran respiro en busca de coraje y entro a su habitación cerrando a puerta tras ella, el cuarto estaba a oscuras levemente iluminado por las luces fuera del hotel y la luz de la luna, cuando su mirada se acostumbró a la oscuridad logro ver a Luffy parado frente a la ventada con la mirada perdida en la lejanía del horizonte, se acero a él y se paró a su lado mirando por la ventana pero con todos sus sentidos puestos en el hombre junto a ella.

 **-"¿Ocurre algo?... mira si no quieres… bueno no es necesario que pase nada"-** Nami dijo mirando por la ventana y no pudo evitar molestarse con la sensación de desilusión que se asentó en su pecho.

 **-"Nami, no seas tonta, quiero pero tengo miedo… miedo de lastimarte, de que todo cambie, de que te alejes… de tantas cosas, sabes que no soy un cobarde pero esto me aterra…"-** Dijo Luffy pasándose una mano por sus cabellos morenos, aún sin mirarla.

 **-"Luffy"-** dijo tomándolo de los hombros y haciéndolo girar… **-"No me lastimaras y nada… me oyes, absolutamente nada podría hacerme alejarme de ti… después de todo lo que hemos pasado aún lo dudas…"-** Se acercó a él y lo beso, tiernamente en los labios hasta que se relajó en sus brazos y respondió el beso.

 **-"Na... nami… yo… no se…."-**

 **-"Shhh… yo tampoco soy una experta en el tema ¿Por qué no aprendemos juntos? ¿Te parece?"-** Nami apretó su cuerpo a él y pudo sentir su cuerpo reaccionar a ella… sintió su cuerpo calentarse a través de sus batas… cuando sus lenguas aparecieron al juego de besos, Nami tiro del cabellos de la nuca de Luffy y lo atrajo hacia ella más aún.

Luffy sintió entre sus piernas la ya conocida sensación tirante pero esta vez a ella se unía una sensación caliente que se presionaba a él, se le escapo un gemido bajo casi animal, desde el fondo de su garganta subió por su pecho y escapo entre los labios de su compañero.

Nami libero las manos de la nuca de Luffy sin romper el beso y las llevo a su cintura, con el menor esfuerzo libero el nudo que mantenía su cuerpo atrapado entre la seda y la dejo caer a sus pies, si el momento era ahora debía tomar la iniciativa.

Luffy la miro, por primera vez la miro completamente de pies a cabeza… su ojos daban una sensación de calor allí donde se posaban, Nami comenzó a sentirse incomoda ante el escrutinio del hombre frente a ella, no reaccionaba solo la miraba ni siquiera reconoció verlo pestañear… subió su manos y las atrajo hasta su pecho pero fue interrumpida por dos fuerte manos que las detuvieron de su objetivo de ocultar sus montes tersos coronados por pezones duros.

 **-"No"-** Dijo Luffy, después de unos segundo continuo **-"No te tapes… eres hermosa… solo no lo hagas"-** guio una de sus manos hasta descansarla en su hombro, movió su mano libre hasta el pecho de la chica, sin llegar a tocarlo la miro a los ojos como pidiendo permiso el leve pestañeo de Nami le dio todo el permiso que necesitaba…

 **-"Haaaa…. Lu… Luffy… a eso se siente bien… haa..aaaa…"-** Luffy descubrió que estos sonidos increíbles le provocaban un calor inmenso a su cuerpo que parecía producirse desde su zona sur pasando por su columna hasta llegar a su pecho, le daba calor y sed… lo estaba descontrolando sentirla retorcerse bajo su toque y gemir mientras cerraba con fuerza los ojos.

En un arrebato completamente instintivo la tomo de la cintura y la presiono contra el vidrio, que resistió firme en su posición… comenzó a morder su cuello , tras cada mordida le seguía su lengua que buscaba disminuir el dolor que provocaban sus dientes en su piel.

Nami se sentía arrastrada por una marea de sensaciones y pensamientos poco coherentes… lo último que sabía era que Luffy prometió entre susurros no lastimarla, después de eso su mente se desconectó ahora trabajaba en automático.

 **-"Lu… Lu…Luffy… ca…cama…ahora"-** Logro formar una oración la mujer que era arcilla en la manos que la recorrían exigentemente.

Luffy reacciono a esto, la tomo por la parte trasera de los muslos y al guio a la cama, esto provoco que el peso total del cuerpo de la chico se apoyara con la firme erección provocando un quejido que a ambos sorprendió, era impresionante como sus cuerpos reaccionaban sin siquiera darles la oportunidad de reprimirlo. El cuerpo y el instinto tomaban el control total de sus acciones la mente era una mera espectadora, recogiendo trozos de conciencia para el recuerdo.

Nami quien se encontraba bajo el cuerpo de Luffy lo miro fijamente, llevo sus manos a cada lado de la cara del chico y lo miro directo a los ojos… **-"¿Cuándo se volvió así? ¿Desde cuándo su cuerpo me parece tan grande?"-** pensaba la chica cuando se percató de algo importante, muy importante…

 **-"Luffy ¿Por qué aun tienes tu bata puesta? ¿No crees que estoy en desventaja aquí?"** -Dijo con un brillo felino en sus ojos.

Luffy sonrió de medio lado, una sonrisa muy Zoro de su parte y dijo **-"Esperaba que tú me la quitaras"-** Dijo sonriendo.

 **-"Serás descarado"-** le respondió riendo, se sentaron y Nami deslizo la bata de Luffy hasta su cintura pero esta de igual manera de abrió en la zona de su cintura liberando su erección, firme y pulsante, la pelinaranja se pasó la lengua por los labios, la vista era digna de ser apreciada…

Antes de saber que hacia su mano se envolvió sobre su hombría, tomando lo posible en su pequeña mano, Luffy dio un respingo y un leve estremecimiento, su vista se nublo y contuvo el aliento.

 **-"Luffy, sé que nunca has estado con otra mujer así que quizás nunca te han dicho esto, pero créeme cuando te digo que tienes todo lo que se necesita para satisfacer a una mujer"-** El pecho de moreno se inflo con una sensación de orgullo masculino y agradeció el comentario con un beso rápido.

Nami comenzó a bombear su miembro con un ritmo lento pero constante, que lograba sacar leves quejidos y palabras entrecortadas que ninguno lograba entender, Nami continuo su labor alternando entre sus manos y su boca, se sintió valiente, hasta que Luffy coloco una mano sobre la nuca de Nami sin presión solo apoyando su movimiento, los espasmos le avisaron a Nami que estaba cerca, esto era nuevo para ambos pero lo aprenderían juntos.

 **-"Nami … haa… como haces…. Eso… haaa… tu lengua… haaa… Nami yo…ya voy a..."-**

Nami intensifico su trabajo y justo cuando llevo todo lo que pudo contener su boca hasta que la punta del miembro de Luffy toco el fondo de su garganta, sintió algo caliente y salado correr por boca lo saboreo y miro a Luffy, la expresión de su cara fue magnifica, algo tenia tener a este hombre bajo ella, gimiendo por ella y completamente vulnerable en sus manos.

Le tomo un momento a Luffy recuperarse, cuando lo hizo tomo a Nami y la acostó sobre la cama, la miro, miro su cuerpo, noto la humedad entre sus piernas y se saboreó de solo pensar en su sabor Nami era deliciosa, sus besos eran deliciosos y su olor era único… Su sabor debe ser igual de bueno donde sea que la pruebe, así que con su nueva lógica establecida se aventuró entre sus piernas he hizo lo primero que se le vino a la mente.

Su lengua recorrió a lo largo de la abertura de Nami, pasando su lengua y profundizando su prueba en los lugares permitidos, Nami tomo el cabello de Luffy con ambas manos a la vez que un grito inundaba la habitación…

 **-"Shhhhh… Nami… no grites…"-** Nami asintió y contra la luz se pudo apreciar su frente cubierta por un escaso sudor, Luffy continuo y probo, olio, saboreo y admiro la sexualidad de la mujer bajo èl… la visión envió una nueva oleada de calor a su miembro y sintió como estaba listo nuevamente, aunque nos sabía muy bien listo para que… Nami noto la duda en el comportamiento de Luffy, lo volteo y se sentó sobre él…

 **-"Luffy, relájate no tienes que pensarlo tanto** …"- mientras decía esto tomo el miembro ya erecto de Luffy el que aún estaba húmedo con la saliva de ella… y lo llevo hasta su entrada, sabía que sentiría dolor, de lo que no estaba segura era de cuanto dolor… tomo aire y se dejó caer sobre Luffy… oyó como este contenía el aliento y la tomaba por la cintura como ayudando a sostenerla en su lugar… cerro los ojos conteniendo unas lágrimas traicioneras que amenazaban con arruinar su diversión…

 **-"Nami"-** La voz susurrada de Luffy la trajo de nuevo a la conciencia, Luffy estaba preocupado por ella, sintió como se contrajo contra él y noto el dolor en sus facciones…

 **-"Tranquilo, estoy bien… es… normal que duela un poco la primera vez incluso que sangre… pero estoy bien… solo dame un minuto… ¿si?"-** Nami lo vio asentir sin retirar sus manos de sus cintura se notaba que se esforzaba por no hacer el mas mínimo movimiento… esto calentó el corazón de Nami… este dulce tonto siempre preocupándose por ella… podría estar atacándola sin piedad pero no, èl no era así… èl la esperaría… incluso si ella dijera **-Ya basta-** èl se detendría de inmediato…

 **-"Me moveré ahora"-** Nami Dijo y Luffy trago saliva y dejo salir un suspiro…

Su ritmo era suave, torpe, lento… poco a poco el dolor se minimizo hasta ser una pequeña molestia que Nami lucho por mantener a raya… sus movimientos cobraron velocidad y fuerza sintió como era llenada completamente por el pene de Luffy y se sintió completa, por primera vez sintió que lo tenía todo…se inclinó sobre Luffy y lo atrapo en un beso apasionado, este se sentó y Nami comenzó a montarlo sin tregua apoyada sobre sus hombros, rompían el beso por necesidad de aire y continuaban con otro, el sudor se acumulaba entre los dos cuerpos mientras saciaban una sed y un hambre del otro que parecía no tener fin.

 **-"Luffy… yo… ya no aguanto… haa haa haaa mmmmm… haaa Luuuufyyyyyy…."-** Nami arqueo su espalda a todo lo que esta le permitió dándole a Luffy una vista desde su esbelto cuello, pasando por sus pechos sudorosos y suaves, su estómago firme, y plano hasta tener una vista clara de su unión… la sola vista lo empujo a su propia liberación, si acabar en la boca de Nami había sido una maldita maravilla, liberarse dentro de ella lo había llevado al borde del ataque cardiaco, sentía su pene contraerse dentro de ella mientras continuaba inundándola con su semilla… a ella no pareció molestarse, Luffy podría jurar que ni siquiera estaba respirando, este último pensamiento lo puso en alerta.

 **-"¿Nami? ¿Estas bi…?"-**

 **-¿Quieres dejar de preguntarme si estoy bien?, maldita sea que no soy de cristal… Luffy ¿Cómo no voy a estar bien, mírame… ¿No ves mi sonrisa? Estoy perfecta, perfectamente bien…"-** Se lanzó a los brazos de Luffy y escondió su cara en el cueco de su cuello sudoroso y palpitante, su pulso aún no se calmaba…

Luffy la abrazo y surruro en su cabello **-"Gracias"-** Nami se enderezo y lo miro extrañada **-"¿Por qué me agradeces?**

 **-"Zoro me dijo que las mujeres solo se entregan una vez y si lo hacen contigo es porque eres muy especiales para ellas, ya que entregan algo que nunca podrán volver a recuperar… se debe estar agradecido por ello"-** Dijo Luffy poniendo un mechón rebelde de Nami tras su oreja.

Nami lo miro y una sonrisa se formó en su rostro con mejillas coloradas **…-"Bueno, no sabía que Zoro era tan romántico y si tiene razón, la primera vez de una mujer es muy especial… pero no es ese tipo de "agradecimiento" la que una espera, si no que agradezcan respetando y cuidándolas, se les entrega una parte de la vida de la mujer que no volverá y si deben sentirse orgullo de ser quienes las reciban… no digo que todos sean así... pero pienso que deberían…"-** Nami lo miro esperando su respuesta.

 **-"Yo siempre te cuidare… y como fue mi primera vez tú también me cuidaras, nos cuidaremos ambos…"-** Nami lo beso para sellar sus palabras… si se cuidarían siempre como lo han hecho hasta ahora y como lo continuaran haciendo…

 **-"Listo para una segunda ronda, capitán"-** Nami encontró el sombrero de Luffy y se lo puso, Luffy le dio una de sus sonrisas enormes y literalmente salto sobre ella… entre un revoltijo de sabanas y demás ropa de cama la pareja se prometió amor en el piso de esa habitación… luego en el sofá y luego en la cama otra vez… si fue una noche productiva.

Cuando el sol comenzó a salir sobre la línea del horizonte… la pareja se encontraba junta en la tina, Luffy sumergido solo de la cintura para abajo y Nami entre sus piernas en un mar de burbujas y pétalo de rosa cortesía del florero que arrastraron con los pies hasta el baño y que notaron cuando se hizo añicos contra el borde de la tina…

 **-"Creo que ya no alcanzamos a dormir en la habitación… que desperdicio de cama…"-** Dijo Nami soplando una burbuja de su mano

 **-"mmm… no creo que se haya desperdiciado la cama, lo que sí, si no arreglan esa pata rota dudo mucho que la puedan volver a usar…"-** Dijo riéndose Luffy, Nami le dio un pellizco en el muslo.

 **-"¿Desde cuando eres tan descarado, he?"-…**

 **-"Yo siempre he sido así, no sé de qué hablas…shishishishi… bueno puede que haya aprendido unas cosas de Zoro y de Sanji…"**

 **-"Hazme un favor quieres, no aprendas nada de Sanji…"-** Nami sonrió.

 **-"No prometo nada, sus historias son muy divertidas…. Shishishishi…"-**

 **-"Hombres y sus historia de conquistas, les juro que nunca los entenderé…"-** se quejó Nami.

 **-"Bueno, Sanji dice que no tienen que entendernos, solo querernos…"-**

 **-"Eso es sobre las mujeres, ese Sanji siempre voltea todo a su beneficio, pero supongo que tiene razón, yo a veces no te entiendo pero te amo demasiado a pesar de eso"-** Nami se sorprendió ella y Luffy nunca se habían dicho que se amaban y ahora ella lo dijo primero…

Luffy se quedó en silencio un momento antes de levantarla y voltearla hacia él **-"Yo también te amo y te amare con mi último aliento, te cuidare y jamás, jamás te dejare irte de mi lado, entiendes… es una orden Nami"-**

Con un beso Nami respondió **-"Como ordene Capitán"-**

Con esto y sonidos de chapoteos de agua, dejamos a nuestra pareja para su sexta o será séptima ronda…

FIN

 **Terminado, Finito, The Finale… se acabó…**

 **Aquí termino esta historia, que creció con ustedes su apoyo y comentarios…**

 **Quiero dar un enorme abrazo de abuelita (Esos son los mejores) a todos y todas los que me comentaron a lo largo de la historia, a LadyEpona que siempre conversamos sobre estos y otros temas varios jajaja…**

 **Y bueno eso, no me queda nada más que decir, cuídense mucho y nos veremos en una próxima entrega…. Adiós.**


End file.
